


Viviendo con el Instinto

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Instinto (Hannigram) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alfa!Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boda, Drama familiar, En general felicidad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karma - Freeform, Karma is a Bitch, Ligero abuso psicologico, M/M, Manipulación, Mischa y Bev tienen algo, Mpreg, Mucho drama familiar, Omega!will, Omegaverse, Paternidad, Post Mpreg, Relación Consolidada, Tortura leve, Un poco de humillación, Violencia moderada, dark!Will, familia, muy ligero, sangre, vISITAS FAMILIARES
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will puede acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como Omega de Hannibal, pero hay muchas cosas nuevas a las que tiene que enfrentarse desde que decidió el rumbo de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de "Luchando contra el Instinto" Ahora exploraremos los retos de Will como Omega, buscando consolidar sus identidades conflictivas y tratando de ser feliz. Tengo ya bastantes capìtulos escritos así que pense que sería bueno comenzar a compartirlos. Sientanse libres de dar ideas o sugerencias/peticiones , pues aún estoy en proceso con esta historia.

Will esperaba con emoción llegar a los tres meses de embarazo. Había sido difícil guardar el secreto de su embarazo, especialmente a su cuñada que termino por descubrirlo en cosa de días, pero había tenido muchas cosas para distraerlo. Y no se refería sólo a las náuseas matutinas, que eran desagradables por decir lo menos.

Hannibal quería casarse antes de que se notara el embarazo y habían dado fecha de un mes a partir de su marca para su unión. Un mes, ni con todo el dinero de la familia Lecter, era suficiente tiempo para planear una boda. Mucho menos una con los estándares de la calidad que Hannibal imponía a todo lo que hacía.

Will estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de su Alfa, independientemente de cómo había iniciado su relación la realidad es que se conocían bien, pero una cosa es hablar con alguien y otra vivir juntos. Hannibal era un Alfa extremadamente cariñoso y amable, no imponía su autoridad ni era violento (cosa muy común), pero era muy exigente y valoraba mucho que Will se esforzara en aprender sus costumbres.

Entre las flores, el lugar, las pruebas de ropa y de la comida, encargar el pastel y audicionar músicos para la recepción Will consultaba a Hannibal todos los días con dudas que iban desde el color de los manteles hasta el tipo de vino para acompañar cada comida. No que el pudiera beber.

Además Hannibal tenía muchos amigos importantes. Will quería una ceremonia pequeña, pero la larga lista de gente que su futuro esposo tenía que invitar sí o sí desechó esa posibilidad. Compañeros de la carrera, colegas, profesores, sus tíos que venían de Europa, sus amistades de la Ópera, un par de amistades de Mischa. Mientras su lado de la lista llegaba a las casi 40 personas Will apenas había logrado pensar en Alana, su esposa Margot, Beverly, Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller, Jack Crawford, un par de amigas que había hecho en la sala de espera de Alana y claro, su padre. Eso, si se dignaba a invitarlo.

Faltaba una semana para la boda y Will no se había armado de valor para llamar a su padre. Su padre que no sabía nada sobre el accidente que le había forzado a retirarse de la policía casi 9 meses antes. No sabía sobre su ruptura con su novio de 4 años y mucho menos sobre su fugaz pero intenso cortejo con el Alfa con el que ahora iba a desposarse. No, no sabía nada. Y no tenía idea como mierda iba a darle semejante noticia. Tenía que hacerlo pronto, claro. Hannibal insistía en conocer a su familia, y por desgracia para Will eso significaba su padre, pues era lo único que tenía. Un viejo Alfa sheriff de un pueblo perdido en medio de Florida. Ahora, sentado en la biblioteca de su casa con el rostro entre las manos trataba de armarse de valor.

Era lunes, 8 de la noche, Mischa canturreaba en el comedor mientras leía y Hannibal estaba en la sala de música tocando el clavicordio. Las Variaciones de Goldberg, al parecer su pieza favorita.  Era ahora o nunca. Tomó el teléfono de su base y marco el número con manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Su padre se alegraría de saber que estaba feliz… Escucho el tonó tres veces y considero seriamente colgar y rendirse justo cuando escucho la conocida voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Bill Graham, ¿Hola? — Silencio. — ¿Hola? Puedo oírte respirar ahí más te vale que no sea una broma, soy policía y puedo meterte en un buen lío hijo de…

—Papá.

— ¿Will?

—Ho… Hola.

—Hola… No esperaba que fueras tú. No conozco este número.

—Es nuevo… Pero suenas muy sorprendido.

—No es culpa mía, hace meses que no sé de ti, casi un año. ¿Quién se murió que estás llamando ahora?

—Eso no es gracioso, papá…

—Lo sé, no bromear sobre los muertos, blah. ¿Qué sucede, Will? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la música unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. — Llamaba por qué… Me voy a casar.

— ¿Es en serio? No puedo creerlo, luego de tantos años juntos pensé que iban a quedarse así. Es una muy buena noticia. — Dijo su padre, sonaba satisfecho. Will respiró de nuevo.

—No voy a casarme con Mathew, papá. En realidad nosotros ya no estamos juntos…

—No me jodas…

— ¡Papá! —Lo regaño Will, si bien esa era la respuesta que podía esperar.

— ¿Te hizo algo? Porque puedo meterle una buena zurra, Will, no va a olvidarse nunca de…

—No, papá está bien. Olvídate de Matt.

—De acuerdo… y ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Este sábado…

— ¿Sábado? ¡Will, es una semana! ¿Qué mierda estabas esperando para decirme? ¿Qué tu nuevo marido no quería invitarme? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? No me digas que es policía, te dije un millón de veces que no te casaras en la fuerza, nuestra vida es riesgosa y…

—No, papá, no. Hannibal es Psiquiatra, no trabajaba para la policía…—Explicó Will. La música se había detenido. No quería que Hannibal escuchara eso, ya se sentía avergonzado fingiendo calma ante una voz a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hannibal? Will, es mayor que tu ¿Verdad? ¿Cuántos años? ¿30? Porque sí lo es, voy a…

—Unos , 10. Pero eso no importa, papá, y Hannibal es un nombre perfectamente normal. A mí me gusta… Sólo… dime si vendrás a la boda.

—Claro que sí, eres mi único hijo, no voy a perdérmelo ni aunque me disparen en el pecho. Tomaré el primer vuelo en la mañana.

—Perfecto nosotros… ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo para qué? No sé nada de este tipo Hannibal, quiero conocerlo antes de dejarte hacer nada estúpido.

—No tengo 15 años, papá, no puedes decidir con quién puedo casarme, además Hannibal y yo estamos vinculados, este matrimonio es una formalidad…— Oh, había dicho demasiado.

— ¿Vinculados? Will ¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¿Es un Alfa? Dejaste que un Alfa te marcara ¿Cómo crees que va a afectar eso tu carrera, y tú vida? Todos los Alfa quieren crías, Will. ¿Vas a dejar los supresores para tener crías con un Alfa que quién sabe de dónde salió? ¿En que estabas pensando?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Se defendió torpemente, la voz molesta de su padre lo hizo sentir como un adolescente que falta un día a la escuela y llega a casa a descubrir que llamaron buscándole.

—Oh claro que lo es. Saldré para allá en el primer vuelo, así que envíame tu dirección ya mismo, Will.

Will detestaba ese tono, ese tono autoritario  que usaba su padre para dominarlo. Incluso ahora que estaba subyugado al dominio de otro Alfa su cuerpo recordaba muy bien lo que era estar bajo resguardo de su padre. Maldijo en silencio.

—Bien, te enviaré la dirección.

—Bien. Nos veremos mañana, quiero que pases por mí al aeropuerto.

—Sí papá…Adiós.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Bueno, eso sí que había salido mal. Tal vez aun podía pensar en un plan B. Podía suicidarse o podía matar a su padre, acaricio la idea cuando escuchó la voz de Hannibal a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, Will?

—Sí, sólo un poco… tenso. Mi padre quiere venir a quedarse con nosotros unos días.

—Eso suena estupendo. — Dijo Hannibal, sonriéndole con calma envidiable, Will lo miró con algo muy parecido a la exasperación.

—No, Hanni no es estupendo…

— ¿Hanni?

—Lo siento… Hannibal.

—No me molesta que me llames Hanni. —Añadió rápidamente. — Pero es extraño, sólo Mischa me llama así. Algo que no  entiendo es tu actitud, creí que te gustaría ver a tu padre.

—Mi padre tiene ideas… extrañas sobre lo que yo debería ser. Y bueno…yo no le había dicho nada sobre tu y yo… o sobre Matt, ni sobre mi retiro.

— ¿No le has dicho nada? —Preguntó sorprendido, Will asintió. — Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, Alfa o no ahora eres mío, puede oponerse cuanto quiera pero no voy a dejarte ir.

Will se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, pero sonrió tontamente. Dejo que Hannibal le besara el cuello y subiera hasta sus labios con un beso lleno de amor. Soltó un gemido quedo cuando se separaron y escucharon una risita en la puerta.

—Tórtolos, tengo hambre. O empezamos a hacer de cenar o tendré que comerme los muebles.

—Tenemos un par de muebles de bambú con los que podrías empezar, Mischa. — Respondió su hermano, girando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. Will los siguió a la cocina entre risas. — Mischa, el padre de Will vendrá mañana a quedarse con nosotros hasta la boda.

— ¿En serio? ¡Will eso es estupendo!

—Sí…estupendo. ¿Dónde estaría bien que se quede?

—El cuarto azul, Hanni. Está en el primer piso y cerca de la cocina, así que si tiene hambre o sed no tendrá que despertar a nadie.

—Sí, esa es buena idea. —Dijo Hannibal perdido detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. — Habrá que sacudir un poco los marcos y cambiar las sabanas, pero podría quedarse ahí.

—¿El cuarto azul es esa puerta junto al cuadro de olas?

—Sí, justo ese. — Respondió Mischa sonriendo.

—Vale, creo que me ocuparé de él.

—Hay sábanas en el gabinete, tampoco estaría mal ponerle jabón y una toalla limpia, cariño.

—Sí, Hannibal. Y… Gracias, sé que esto es muy súbito.

—No te preocupes, Will. Nos encantará tener a tu familia aquí. — Dijo Mischa, Hannibal le dio la razón, pero Will no estaba muy seguro. Cambió las sábanas y sacudió la habitación, era sencilla con muebles de madera oscura y papel tapiz de color azul ultramar, no tenía ventana pero tenía baño propio y efectivamente estaba cerca de la cocina. ¿Habrá forma de ocultar el licor de forma poco ofensiva? Lo dudaba, tendría que esperar que su padre se comportara decentemente por una vez en su vida.

\--------------------000---------------------------

Sólo tenía que mantener la calma. Había sido complicado desde la mañana. Will tenía ya una rutina construida alrededor de Hannibal, por supuesto. Se despertaba antes que todos en la casa para preparar el desayuno, la única comida que Hannibal estaba dispuesto a ceder al 100%. Preparaba café y los hermanos Lecter salían comidos antes de dejar la casa. Se hacía un poco más complicado cuando las náuseas lo tenían varios minutos en el baño. Este martes por ejemplo, Will no sabía si eran efecto del embarazo o de los nervios por la llegada de su padre.

Se sintió mejor cuando Hannibal se sentó a su lado en las frías baldosas del suelo y le frotó la espalda cariñosamente durante algunos minutos, le ayudó a incorporarse y le lavó la cara con una toalla mojada. No era la manera más romántica de despertar a tu prometido, pero a Hannibal parecía no importarle y Will estaba encantado con las atenciones, incluso cuando no se sentía enfermo Hannibal siempre estaba sobre él, acariciándole las mejillas, acomodándole un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja, besándole la mano y acariciándolo mucho más sugerentemente cuando estaban solos. Tendrían que ser mucho más cuidadosos con su padre rondando la casa.

Meditó más tiempo del necesario sobre que se pondría. Casi toda su ropa vieja había desaparecido ya, y tenía tanta ropa nueva que no la había estrenado toda aún. No quería parecer presumido ni pretencioso, aprovechó el frío de noviembre para ponerse un grueso suéter de lana y un pantalón negro. Condujo al aeropuerto tan lentamente que pensó que le darían una multa de tránsito, pero no fue así. Tampoco encontró tráfico en las rutas normalmente abarrotadas, el universo parecía conspirar en su contra.

—Will.

Pensó muchas cosas mientras su padre caminaba hasta él. Pensó en lo viejo que se veía a pesar de tener apenas unos 55 años. En como en esos años su cabello estaba cada vez más gris y su rostro más cansado. Will sabía que tenía los ojos azules de su madre, y también que su madre beta los abandono cuando tenía sólo dos años. Entendió de pronto porqué había luchado tanto por hacer funcionar las cosas con Matt. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente quisiera que fuera algo diferente. Cuando nació Omega su padre no pareció muy afectado, esperando tener más hijos con su esposa que pudieran ser herederos Alfa. Pero su mujer lo había dejado y se había llevado esa posibilidad con ella. Bill nunca se había vuelto a casar, ni había buscado un Omega, se había dedicado a criar a su hijo en ese ciclo extraño de alcoholismo y trabajo en la policía y lo había adoctrinado desde niño a querer ser un Alfa. Por eso había entrado a la policía. Le gustaba hasta cierto punto, pero sin pastillas y sin conflictos, con alguien que daría su vida por él y cachorros en camino, la verdad es que Will era mucho más feliz ahora.

—Hola, papá.

—Luces…Bien. Elegante. —Will intentó tomar su maleta para llevarla hasta el auto pero no se lo permitió, el mismo la cargo y se sorprendió muchísimo de ver el hermoso Audi que lo esperaba afuera.

— ¿Te vas a subir o qué?

—Asumo que Hannibal es un hombre con mucho dinero. —Will se sonrojó.

—No me estoy casando por dinero… sólo… sube al auto.

El universo definitivamente lo odiaba, todo el tránsito que no encontró de ida preció acumularse a la vuelta, forzándolos a conversar para romper el pesado silencio entre ellos.

— ¿No tienes problemas pidiendo un día libre de pronto?

—No… No estoy trabajando.

—No estas… ¿Se puede saber por qué no? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con tu vida? Apestas a Alfa y ahora resulta que no trabajas. Creí que tenías un plan, ahora de pronto no te importa nada de lo que has luchado por tener en la vida.

—No tenía mucho, papá, si me preguntas fue muy fácil dejarlo ir. — Dijo Will, tratando de mantenerse firme.

—Fue este Alfa ¿No? Te prohibió trabajar, porque puedo decirle un par de cosas que…

—Hannibal no tiene nada que ver con que yo me retirara. —Dijo Will firmemente. —  Me apuñalaron dos veces hace unos meses…Dejé los supresores de celo por orden médica, y no pude volver a pasar los exámenes por estrés post-traumático.

—Will ¿No pensaste que querría saberlo? ¿Estuviste en el hospital y no pudiste llamarme? Pudimos buscarte ayuda, cambiar de supresores…

—Papá, no quiero tomar supresores, no quiero ser policía…— Bill lo miró con la boca abierta mientras se bajaba del auto, casi pudo ignorar la enorme casa mientras seguía a su hijo hasta la puerta.

—Quisiste eso toda la vida, Will.

—No, tú querías eso. ¡Querías un hijo Alfa en la fuerza! Pero adivina, no soy un Alfa, papá.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido.

—Bueno ahora lo hace. Soy feliz así ¿Bien? ¿Sabes que quiero ahora? Quiero casarme con mi Alfa, irme de viaje, ocuparme de mi casa, tener muchos MUCHOS de sus cachorros y vivir el resto de mi vida en paz.

—Will… No eres de esas personas, tú no sabes vivir así.

—No, no lo sé. Te encargaste de convencerme de que podía ser otra cosa, nunca pude averiguar si quería cambiar o no. Y no quiero, esto es lo que soy, es lo que los Omega hacen y me agrada. —Dijo finalmente, bastante alterado. — Ya, lo dije. ¡Me gusta! Me hace feliz. Me hace sentir satisfecho y orgulloso, y si no te parece entonces puedes tomar un taxi y volverte a Florida ya mismo…

— ¿Qué sucedió con Matt, Will?

—Matt era cómo tú, esperaba de mí cosas que yo no podía darle. Y yo quería cosas de él que no estaba en posición de ofrecer, tenía que suceder. — Respondió Will sombrío mientras abría la puerta, Bill entró tras él, aquella casa era más elegante que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. — Tu habitación está junto a la acuarela de las olas, por ese pasillo a la derecha, puedes instalarte, ducharte o lo que quieras hacer. La cena se sirve a las 9, Mischa, mi cuñada, llega a casa a las 4 y Hannibal vendrá a las 5 para conocerte.

No espero una respuesta, subió a su habitación y se dio el segundo baño del día.

\---------------------------------

Mischa llegó al mismo tiempo que Hannibal, para tormento de Will. Había sido un día muy lento, su padre patrullaba la casa en perfecto silencio, tenso e incómodo de saberse tan inmerso en el territorio de otro Alfa. No habían intercambiado palabra desde su llegada y Will creyó que se volvería loco si no escuchaba una voz humana pronto. Cuándo se abrió la puerta Bill estaba en su habitación, pero Will corrió como cachorrito en busca de un poco de humanidad.

—Will, ya llegamos, lo siento fuimos a buscar vino. —Dijo la chica sonriéndole, le dio un abrazo cariñoso y se abrió paso a la cocina para dejar una botella que llevaba en las manos. Hannibal lo envolvió con un brazo y le besó los labios, Will disfrutó del contacto y le regalo un ronroneo satisfecho. Una voz a sus espaldas carraspeo y Will no pudo evitar que Hannibal lo dejara ir para ofrecerle la mano a su padre.

Era un poco más alto que él, y Will vio a su padre estirarse un poco, intentando competir. A Hannibal no pareció importarle, si acaso aquello le divirtió.

—Hannibal Lecter, es un placer conocerlo finalmente.

—Bill Graham… es una bonita casa la suya.

—Se lo agradezco, espero la encuentre cómoda.

—Preferiría quedarme en un hotel y ahorrarle las molestias…

—En lo absoluto. — Desestimo Hannibal. — No lo haría de ninguna otra manera, la familia siempre es bienvenida y lo más adecuado es que se quede aquí cerca de su hijo.

—Will me dijo que van a casarse el sábado… ¿De dónde salió usted? No tenía idea de su existencia desde ayer.

—Hemos tenido un cortejo breve. —Dijo Hannibal con prudencia, Will se acercó a tomarle del brazo pero no parecía molesto, le rodeo los hombros y le beso la frente con normalidad, Bill se tensó de hombros pero no dijo nada. — Pero no tiene caso estar aquí parados, por favor acompáñenos a la sala y tomaremos una copa. Will ¿Puedes ver que está entreteniendo a Mischa?

—Por supuesto, ahora vengo.

Ayudo a Mischa a llevar las copas a la sala de estar, Bill estaba hablando con Hannibal de forma cortés, pero Will podía cortar la tensión del aire con un cuchillo. Mischa le ofreció una copa de vino a ambos Alfa, pero Will le dio a Will un vaso con jugo. Esto claro no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

— ¿Qué no tienes permiso de beber?

—Yo…

—Si bien podría decidir sobre si Will tiene o no permitido beber. — Dijo Hannibal con mucha calma. — Me temo que no sería asunto suyo.

—Claro que lo es, es mi hijo, no dejaré que lo maneje a su antojo como marioneta.

—Le puedo decir, Bill, que no manipulo a su hijo bajo ningún concepto, pero Will ahora es mí Omega, y soy yo quien decide que puede o no hacer. Sin embargo, le aseguro que esto tiene poco que ver con mi autoridad sobre él.

—Will está esperando. — Dijo Mischa emocionada. Will la miró incómodo. Su padre la miró sin comprender. — ¿Cuánto tienes Will? ¿3 semanas de embarazo?

—Sí, algo así…

—Por lógica no puedo permitirle a mi Omega preñado beber alcohol, imagino que comprende el porqué. — Añadió Hannibal mirando a su hermana con ojos de pistola.

—Cuando me dijiste que querías tener cachorros no pensé que ya estuvieran ahí, Will.

—No preguntaste… —Dijo evitando su mirada, fija en su vientre plano.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que deben explicarse aquí, me llevaré esto a mi habitación. —Dijo Mischa llenando su copa y huyendo, Will la miró suplicante pero ella le sonrió y gesticulo una disculpa muda. — Los veo en la cena.

— ¿Quién le dio derecho de embarazar a mi hijo sin pedir su mano primero?

—Will es un adulto responsable, que no hizo mención alguna de tener una figura de autoridad en su vida. No necesitaba su permiso antes ni lo necesito ahora, pero puedo ofrecerle la formalidad de solicitarlo si eso lo hace sentir mejor.

—No te pongas condescendiente conmigo niño. ¿Quién te crees para convencer a mi hijo de que es un ama de casa?

—Yo decidí lo que quería hacer, que es mucho más de lo que tú me dejaste hacer, papá.

Bill pensaba responder algo mordaz, pero Will se llevó las manos a la boca y lo distrajo de su pensamiento, estaba algo pálido. Salió corriendo unos segundos después y pudieron escuchar cómo devolvía el estómago en un baño cercano. Si el Alfa mayor iba a decir algo Hannibal no se quedó a averiguarlo, salió rápidamente detrás del Omega. Bill se bebió toda la copa de un trago antes de seguirlos. Hannibal le susurraba con la voz teñida de cariño mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Puedo traerte un poco de agua mineral, Will, o jugo de toronja…

—No, Hanni, déjalo, es normal…

—Pueden probar té de jengibre…— Susurró Bill, ambos lo miraron confundidos. — Tu madre tenía muchas nauseas cuando venías en camino… eso siempre la ayudaba.

—Gracias…—Bill nunca hablaba de su esposa, era lo primero que sabía de ella en años. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y Will entendió que su padre había hecho lo mismo que él, se había rendido a la realidad de las cosas y abrazaba el mejor escenario.


	2. Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que se entiende perfectamente por el título :D

¿Por qué había creído que casarse con Hannibal sería algo sencillo? Claro, estaba enamorado, feliz, deseoso de quitar de su camino una última formalidad antes de seguir con sus vidas, pero ahora, de pie frente a tantas personas que no conocía, estaba aterrado. Su padre lo había convencido de invitar a un par de parientes más, sus tíos, un par de primos que Will recordaba de su infancia, incluso un par de amigos de la Academia de Policía, pero era un grupo pequeño en comparación a la enorome congregación del lado de Hannibal.

No quería avergonzarse de su familia, pero se sentía mal. Sus invitados habían usado su ropa más elegante y sin embargo parecían vagabundos junto a los invitados del mayor, con joyas elegantes, maquillaje perfecto y vestidos que debían costar lo que cualquiera de sus invitados ganaba en un año. Incluso en ese traje caro Will se sentía fuera de lugar, como si en realidad debería estar usando un traje rentado. Por un momento lo invadió el pánico al darse cuenta de que tal vez el y Hannibal venían de mundos muy diferentes.

Podía resentir a su padre, culparlo a él por haberlo criado de esa forma, a un Omega lo criaban para aspirar a una vida como la que ahora tendría, así que no se sentía totalmente preparado pues él había sido educado para ser policía. Pero fue casi muy fácil olvidarse de todo cuando Hannibal le tomó de las manos y le sonrió. Apenas escuchó lo que el juez tenía que decir, estaba perdido en las promesas que se hacían al uno al otro de pasar el resto de su vida juntos, de compartir muchas experiencias, buenas o malas, y seguir descubriéndose día con día.

No tenía que porque dudar de Hannibal. No con su aroma desprendiéndose de su piel, no con sus cachorros creciendo lentamente en su vientre ni con la cicatriz que brillaba en su cuello marcando el lazo por el que fluía un amor enorme y que lo hacía sentir completo. No importaba si no eran del mismo mundo o si tenían la misma educación, tenían toda la vida para enseñarse el uno al otro.

La fiesta fue mucho más sencilla de llevar, Will quería impresionar a todos con lo que había organizado, era un jardín precioso lleno de flores y decorado con varias carpas con lazos de oro y mesas en color hueso y dorado. Había meseros ocupándose de que todos tuvieran su opción del menú, caliente y deliciosa, y un pastel cubierto con rosas y perlas de azúcar que era por sí mismo una obra de arte. La música, un cuarteto de cuerdas, inundaba la estancia mientras la pareja hacía una ronda alrededor de la mesas para saludar a los invitados.

—Echaron la casa por la ventana, ¿eh? Esto es increíble. —Le dijo Beverly, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Espero que te diviertas…—Susurró Will tímidamente, la mujer sonrió, levantando su copa de vino.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quién podría no divertirse aquí? Además… ¿Crees que Mischa quiera bailar conmigo?

—Estás… —Beverly le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y Will se rio llamando la atención de Hannibal. — Ve por ella, no te dirá que no.

—Perfecto, felicidades a los dos. —Dijo haciéndole una breve reverencia a Hannibal y saliendo detrás de Mischa que charlaba con un par de personas junto a la barra.

Fue apenas suficiente consuelo para el resto del recorrido, Hannibal tenía muchos amigos y conocidos importantes, músicos de cámara, importantes personalidades del mundo de la psiquiatría, artistas, actores, escritores de libros que Will jamás había leído y miembros de familias antiguas y poderosas que vivían únicamente de dicho legado. Todos lo saludaban con amabilidad y educación, muchos se quedarían murmurando cosas sobre su belleza o su  extraño y tosco encanto, pero todos cuestionándose que habría visto el Dr. Lecter en un hombre tan sencillo y tan diferente a él mismo.

Los únicos familiares de Will eran su padre, un tío, un par de sus primas, muchachitas beta muy ruidosas y la joven Omega embarazada que su tío había tomado como segunda esposa. Will sabía que su tío era mucho mayor que su esposa, pero aquello claramente no les importaba, si bien no le pasaba desapercibida la actitud indiferente de sus hijas al respecto. Las muchachas lo abrazaron cariñosamente y Will se sintió de nuevo como un niño de 8 años, corriendo tras ellas en una granja de Virginia.

—Will, cariño, mira todo esto. ¿Quién diría que de todos nosotros tú ibas a casarte primero? ¡Y con semejante Alfa!

— ¿No tendrá un hermano perdido? Uno con dinero y una cara hermosa como la suya, claro.

—Summer… —La reprendió Will, avergonzado. Hannibal reprimió una sonrisa de divertida suficiencia mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura cariñosamente. — Summer, Jane él es mi esposo, Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal, ellas son mis primas, mi tío Richard y mi tía Joane.

—Es un placer conocerlos, espero estén disfrutando la fiesta.

—La comida es deliciosa. — Dijo  Joane sonriendo, Hannibal devolvió la sonrisa, viéndola con interés. Sorprendió a Hannibal cuando respondió a su pregunta antes de formularla. — Tengo 5 meses. Es lo que todos preguntan cuándo me miran así.

—Le ruego disculpe mi imprudencia. — Respondió Hannibal, besándole la mano educadamente. La chica pareció extrañada de una muestra tan anticuada pero miró a Will impresionada, levantando las cejas y haciéndole reír.

—Para nada, Hannibal, bienvenido a los Graham.

—Se lo agradezco.

Los Graham, no era la mejor familia, pero no eran tan malos cuando se comportaban, Bill trataba de estar exclusivamente feliz, pero con tanto alcohol a su disposición él y su hermano ya estaban bastante pasados de copas cuando Hannibal los saludó. Will se mordió el labio, esperando que sus risotadas no llamaran la atención de todos en la sala mientras bromeaban con Hannibal a costa suya.

—Mira, yo te lo digo directo. — Decía Richard, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hannibal que cedió ligeramente por el peso, Rick era gordo y bonachón, y comenzó a susurrarle. — Los Graham, incluso los Omega como Willie, son una amenaza, pero cuándo uno te atrapa, boom. Estás perdido.

—Tío Rick… —Murmuró Will, avergonzado. — Por favor…

—No, no Will, tiene que saberlo… Porque…—Sus palabras eran constantemente interrumpidas por su propia ebriedad, Hannibal parecía divertido pero también a punto de perder la paciencia. — Las mujeres Graham, y los Omega Graham, te atrapan como hiedra venenosa, Hannibal, no te sueltan… pero… son los mejores en la cama, animales de verdad, no te vas a aburrir…

— ¡Papá! —Chilló Summer, sonrojada, casi tanto como Will que miraba escandalizado a su tío y a Hannibal que para su sorpresa soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, créame que ya me he dado cuenta.

— ¡Hannibal!

—Tiene razón Will.

—Nos vamos… —Dijo tirando de su brazo para ir a la siguiente mesa. Will no estuvo tranquilo hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de ahí.

\-----000-----

Unas horas después, en la cúspide de la fiesta Will estaba tranquilo y divertido, le hubiera gustado poder beber, pero estaba fuera de discusión. Había comido tanto pastel que se sentía mareado, pero no podía resistir los dulces ni las deliciosas rosas de azúcar como la que ahora compartía con Hannibal, llevándole pétalo por pétalo a la boca a lo que el mayor respondía lamiéndole los dedos seductoramente.  Mischa llegó rápidamente a su mesa, susurrando algo al oído de Hannibal y este sonrió como respuesta. Will lo miró curioso mientras aceptaba su mano para ponerse de pie.

—Ven, cariño, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

— ¿Más gente, Hanni? —Se quejó Will, agotado pero caminando junto a él.

—Ellos no son sólo gente, Will quiero presentarte a mi Tío Robert y mi tía Murasaki.

Will abrió mucho los ojos ante las dos personas frente a él, había oído tanto sobre ellos que no podía más que desear conocerlos. Cuando Hannibal y Mischa habían perdido a sus padres sus tíos los habían recibido en su casa, Hannibal tenía 17 años y Mischa sólo 7, pero no deseaban que la vida en un orfanato los separara, mucho menos de su familia.

Así que los había criado como suyos hasta que Hannibal fue lo bastante mayor para mantenerse a él mismo y a su hermana, mudándose finalmente a la hermosa casa que ahora compartían con Will. Lo que Hannibal no le había dicho era que eran una extraña pareja. Ambos eran Alfa, al parecer producto de un matrimonio arreglado, pero debían llevarse bien si continuaban juntos luego de tantos años. Robert era un hombre delgado, canoso y con aspecto gruñón, pero que le sonrió a Will abiertamente mientras lo estrechaba su mano y los felicitaba en un fuerte acento. Lady Murasaki era una criatura completamente diferente, Will sabía que era japonesa y vestía un elegante kimono de color negro con un hermoso patrón de gruyas y flores que llegaba hasta el obi dorado atado a su estrecha cintura. Su cabello negro, lacio y brillante, estaba perfectamente peinado y su maquillaje, discreto pero femenino, dejaba ver no sólo que era mucho más joven que su esposo, también una belleza natural y desgarradora que destilaba peligro y que hizo a Will retroceder cuando sus ojos lo atravesaron fríos y letales.

Will no era el más listo, ni estaba acostumbrado a su instinto de Omega, pero no necesitaba ninguna de esas dos cosas para saber que esa mujer lo odiaba con toda su fuerza. Tal vez en japonés habría una palabra mejor que odio para expresar la violencia que Will veía en sus ojos. Se aferró a Hannibal, en busca de protección, y su odio sólo pareció aumentar. Hannibal le besó las mejillas y ella le sonrió dulcemente, Will le ofreció la mano pero ella se limitó a tomarla un par de segundos antes de dejarlo ir como si tuviera tentáculos en lugar de dedos.

—Les agradezco tanto que pudieran venir.

—No nos habríamos perdido tu boda por nada, Hannibal, hemos esperado que encuentres compañía por muchos años. Y con un Omega tan encantador.

—Le agradezco…—Dijo Will, avergonzado.

—Sí, encantador, de forma pintoresca, ¿te criaste en una granja Will?

—No… —Dijo fríamente. Su tono sorprendió a Hannibal pero rápidamente se distrajo cuando su tío le pidió acercarse para charlar más íntimamente. Will miró a Lady Murasaki apenas un segundo cuando la mujer abrió la boca. Su voz era firme, indiferente igual que su rostro cuando dijo:

—No sé qué habrás hecho para engañar a Hannibal y convencerle de que eres digno de su compañía. Pero temo que no funcionara conmigo, puedo ver a través de ti, Will, y sé que no eres más que un granjero sucio, uno que cree que tiene derecho a subir en la escalera social y hacerse con un Alfa educado y adinerado, a cambio, sin duda, de favores sexuales ya que sólo de verte sé que careces de refinamiento y educación por igual.

— ¿Discúlpeme? —Inquirió Will, su pecho ardiendo con furia, la habría golpeado si no fuera su boda, o si ella no fuera un Alfa. La mujer no se dignó a mirarlo.

—Aférrate a esa marca en tu cuello, niño, tienes zapatos muy grandes que llenar.

La mujer alcanzó a su esposo y Hannibal volvió a su lado, pero Will sentía sus ojos, negros y gélidos, tatuados en su espalda, siguiéndole a dónde sea que se movieran por el salón. Su odio ardía como carbón sobre su piel y no pudo disfrutar el resto de la noche a pesar de intentarlo de verdad. A decir verdad nunca nadie había sido tan agresivo con él, no verbalmente al menos, la violencia física era mucho más fácil de manejar. Probablemente fuera el embarazo hablando, pero sólo tenía dos opciones, romperle los dedos o llorar. Mientras se escabullía al baño terminó optando por la segunda, respirando profundamente para controlarse. No tenía idea de que su clase social era suficiente para que alguien le odiara tanto, alguien que no conocía y que vivía del otro lado del mundo. Se lavó la cara intentando calmarse pero sólo logró mojarse las mangas del traje, suspiró frustrado, definitivamente no era material Lecter.

Se secó las lágrimas discretamente y estaba listo para volver a la fiesta cuando Hannibal entró al baño.

—¿Will?

—¡Hannibal! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, es nuestra boda. Deberías estar allá fuera siendo incordiado por tus familiares y amigos.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco… abrumado. —Mintió Will, bajando la mirada. Hannibal le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

—La fiesta es más para ellos que para nosotros Will, podemos irnos si ese es tu deseo.

—No, te estás divirtiendo, tu familia vino de lejos para verte…

—Will, sé qué estas alterado, tienes que decirme porqué. ¿No confías en mí?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Gimió de inmediato, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. — Sólo tengo… la sensación de que tal vez no soy el Omega para ti…

—Por todos los cielos, Will, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —Musitó Hannibal alterado.

—No lo sé, pero… toda la gente alrededor de ti es tan fina y elegante y sofisticada, y luego estoy yo que soy… yo. Y mi familia, somos normales, aburridos, algunos no terminaron la preparatoria…

—Will, no dejes que algo tan irrelevante como la clase social ponga distancia entre nosotros, te aseguro que tu familia me agrada y no pienso dejarme influenciar por aquellos que opinen mal de ella.

—Hannibal, ¿Y la reputación de tu familia?

—De eso no deberías preocuparte, Will, no deberías preocuparte de nada más que de ser feliz, y de hacerme feliz. Yo haré lo mismo y te aseguro que lo disfrutaré.

—Lo sé… Tienes razón. —Sonrió sinceramente y Hannibal le devolvió la sonrisa, besándole los labios antes de salir juntos a la fiesta. Si bien Will no podía esperar a largarse de ahí, ir a dónde sea que Hannibal haya elegido pasar su luna de miel y disfrutar de estar sólo con su esposo.

Tal vez debió hacer más preguntas sobre su luna de miel, dar alguna opinión, pero no había ningún lugar en particular al que quisiera ir.  Eso probablemente decía mucho sobre él, ahora podía ir a dónde sea, Italia, Francia, Japón, Hannibal lo llevaría a darle la jodida vuelta al mundo en globo si se lo pidiera, pero Will no podía pensar en nada. Nunca había tenido dinero para viajar, y ahora que lo tenía se daba cuenta de que tampoco tenía la motivación. Quería pescar, le gustaba pescar, que debía ser el pasatiempo más corriente y aburrido del mundo. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y consiente de su poca ambición o interés cultural en descubrir el mundo.

Bueno, pensó objetivamente, un Omega tradicional se queda en casa, atiende a las crías, se ocupa de la casa. No sale a explorar el mundo, a no ser que su Alfa lo diga. Aquél extrañó sedentarismo era perfecto, sobre todo para un Alfa tan tradicional como Hannibal.

¿Era tradicional? Los Alfa de alto rango como Hannibal no buscaban Omega como él, con relaciones pasadas, con  una pareja, incluso si pensaban robárselo a esa pareja. No que no hubiera puesto de su parte, una punzada de culpa lo asaltó, pero trató de dejarla ir, al menos el día de su boda.  No, los Alfa buscan Omegas jóvenes y vírgenes, educados en cosas que Will apenas comenzaba a entender, listos para cambiar de ambiente a lo que su Alfa ordenara, los Omega eran amables, débiles, sumisos.

Will se sentía sumiso, hasta cierto punto. Aún podría agarrarse a golpes con alguien y salir airoso, después de todo había entrenado defensa personal con la policía, sabía golpear y disparar un arma, algo no muy común, especialmente entre Omega. Y era necio, se había negado a contratar un planeador de boda aunque seguramente se habría estresado menos, se negaba a contratar un cocinero porque quería aprender a cocinar. ¿Qué hacía entonces Hannibal con alguien como él? Era un poco tarde para preguntárselo, pensó, en medio de sus familiares y amigos y firmando documentos que solo legalizaban la unión de la marca de su cuello o los cachorros de su vientre.

Hablando de cachorros, Will jamás había pensado en tener hijos, ahora de pronto estaba esperando y no tenía idea que se hacía con esas pequeñas criaturas indefensas. Estaba aterrado, Bill no era  el padre del año, y su madre se había ido cuando era una criatura. ¿Qué le garantizaba que no sería un padre negligente o terrible? Nada.

—Will… —Llamó Hannibal, Will levantó la cabeza, escapando de sus turbios pensamientos, Hannibal señaló con la cabeza a su padre, al parecer era la hora de dar vergonzosos discursos familiares. Esto sería malo, muy malo.

—Em, Hola… Mi nombre es Bill Graham y soy  el padre de Will… —Bill parecía un poco más sobrio que su tío, pero apenas. Hablaba mirando al suelo, apenado. Algunas personas sonrieron, algunas no parecían muy satisfechas con su oratoria. — Supongo que tendría que decir algo sobre Will… No sé si puedo hacerlo, nos hemos separado mucho y la culpa es parcialmente mía, Will es testarudo, bastante.

—Papá…

—En este momento probablemente está pensando “Por favor Papá, no me avergüences frente a mi familia extendida y mis amigos”. Tendría derecho a hacerlo. Pero Will es mi único hijo, y si bien aún me sorprende a dónde ha llegado, sé que es feliz, he vivido experimentándolo de primera mano, y supongo que eso debería ser suficiente. —Will sonrió, Bill siguió hablando. — Cuando Will nació Omega estaba preocupado, porque sé que los Omega que viven como nosotros, en pequeños pueblos de Virginia y Florida, no pueden aspirar a mucho. Estaba asustado por él, porque terminara con algún Alfa mucho mayor que él, con un origen desconocido y motivaciones desconocidas para mí. Y terminó con Hannibal, que es mayor, de origen relativamente desconocido y con motivaciones que no entiendo para fijarse en alguien tan sencillo como Will… Pero fue afortunado, yo soy afortunado… Porque sé que no tengo que preocuparme más.

Will lo miró sorprendido, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría llorado, pero no lo haría. Sin embargo estaba agradablemente sorprendido y halagado con que su padre se hubiera calmado de esa forma en apenas una semana, tal vez el alcohol no siempre saca lo peor de la gente. Quería decir algo pero fue el tío de Hannibal, Robert, quién habló. Will se quedó en su lugar, tratando de mirar al hombre sin mirar a su esposa, que parecía una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, congelada en su lugar, hermosa por sobre toda la gente.

—Hannibal puede no ser mi hijo, pero me he ocupado de tratarlo como si lo fuera, Hannibal nunca fue un chico muy normal, siempre he pensado que es muy serio, muy enfocado y muy poco interesado en ser joven y vivir. Me preocupaba un poco que decidiera vivir solo el resto de sus días, y que haría cuando Mischa se fuera por su cuenta, o cuándo nosotros no estuviéramos ahí para él. Así que cuando, súbitamente debo agregar, nos enteramos de su boda, fue un alivio. Alivio que pronto se convirtió en preocupación nuevamente. Me preocupaban sus razones para casarse de pronto sin decir nada, pero creo que entiendo por qué, sólo hay que mirar a Will para saberlo. Mejor  dicho, observar la forma en Hannibal  lo mira, la forma en que lo hace sonreír. Estaba seguro de haberle dado todo a mis sobrinos mientras crecían, pero creo que Will le da a Hannibal algo que necesitaba mucho más. Así que, Salud por la feliz pareja. Que nuestro alcoholismo y embriaguez sean suficiente ejemplo de lo mucho que son amados.

—¿Estás bien? — Will le tomó la mano a su esposo, saboreando la palabra. Hannibal tragó saliva, susurró algo pero Will no lo escuchó entre los aplausos de la multitud. —Puedes llorar si quieres, Hanni.

—Por supuesto que no, Will, los Alfa no lloran. —Dijo con una voz sorprendentemente firme.

—No le diré a nadie. —Dijo con tono cómplice.

—No lloraré Will. —Respondió divertido, besándole la nariz. — No he llorado en años.

Will tuvo la certeza de que así era.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal y Will se van de luna de miel

Que Hannibal, o mejor dicho su familia, fueran asquerosamente ricos no era una sorpresa para Will. Habían tomado un vuelo de primera clase, un autobús elegante, un auto privado y un hermoso velero para llegar a dónde estaban. Sabía que Hannibal tenía dos autos costosos, ropa hecha a mano, corbatas bordadas con oro.  Pero no una isla. ¡Una Isla!

¿Quién diablos tiene una isla? ¿La gente simplemente es tan rica que no tiene en que gastar su dinero y se compra una jodida isla? Hannibal le había asegurado que no era muy grande, tenía espacio suficiente para una hermosa casa de playa (una especie de Hacienda), perfectamente sustentable, y una pequeña villa dónde habitaba la gente que trabajaba para él. La casa no se usaba mucho, quizás una vez al año entre los hermanos Lecter y sus tíos, pero se mantenía en perfectas condiciones todo el año. Hannibal le había dicho que era un lugar hermoso, y que Will se sentiría cómodo ahí, mucho más que en cualquier extrañó hotel en algún extraño país. No que Will supiera en qué país estaba, el sol brillaba en un cielo de un perfectamente limpio azul y el agua brillaba, reflejos turquesa en todo lo que tocaba.

Su primera vez en la playa como esposos, Will estaba encantado, el agua, cristalina, mostraba los hermosos peces de colores que nadaban a su alrededor. No podía dejar de sonreír. Todo era perfecto. No se hospedarían en la casa principal, estaban en una cabaña cerca de la playa, con todas las comodidades de una casa real pero muchos espacios abiertos que daban al hermoso mar.  Will siempre había amado el mar, pero este era mucho más hermoso que las frías olas de agua gris a las que estaba acostumbrado.

El embarazo era una molestia vaga, las náuseas no se habían detenido, pero apenas le importaba. Estaba sólo con su esposo en medio de la nada. Atrapado como estaba ahora, entre sus labios y la suave superficie de su manta favorita. Tenía que llevarla, OmegaComfort sabía lo que hacía, necesitaba sus pequeños nidos para relajarse, y nada era más suave.  Tenía mucho calor, no sabía si por la manta, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con la combinación entre el ambiente húmedo y los besos que Hannibal dejaba desde su pecho hasta su miembro erecto.

¿Las lunas de miel estaban siempre llenas de sexo? No lo sabía, y no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba, no, le encantaba el sexo con Hannibal. Era maravilloso a todos los niveles, apasionado, caliente, y extremadamente cariñoso. Dejó escapar un gemido de sobrecogimiento cuando Hannibal lo metió entero en su boca. Sintió las manos de su esposo, una firmemente plantada en su cintura, evitando separarse entre los movimientos compulsivos de Will, mientras que la otra lo separaba descaradamente, aprovechando lo húmedo que estaba.

—Hannibal… por favor.

—Por favor ¿Qué? —Lo molestó Hannibal, sonriéndole mientras disfrutaba de su sabor, relamiéndose los labios.

—No seas así…

—Dime lo que quieres, Will. —Susurró besándole el cuello. Will rodeo el suyo con brazos de goma, jadeando.

—Te quiero dentro, Hanni… por favor…

—Te amo, Will. —Susurró, no le dio tiempo de responder, besándole de nuevo y separando sus piernas lo suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas, la punta ardiendo de su propia virilidad presionando contra Will de forma casi cruel. Will soltó un quejido suplicante y observó los ojos de Hannibal oscurecerse por el placer.

Cuando decidió hacerlo, pudo tomar un segundo o un año, el calor de su miembro quemó a Will por dentro, aferrándose a las sábanas y curveándose en total ofrecimiento. Hannibal tatuó aquella imagen en su memoria, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo sudoroso mientras comenzaba un vaivén lento pero profundo en su cuerpo.

No se cansaría nunca de ver a Will derretirse entre sus dedos, llenando su vida de la música lúdica de sus gemidos mientras se fundían en uno solo. No, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que le dolía el pecho, tanto que podría morir, pero no lo haría. No lo dejaría solo, no lo dejaría ir. Le besó el cuello y los hombros un sinfín de veces mientras continuaba bombeando firmemente, follándolo contra la cama con precisión quirúrgica. Will tenía la mirada nublada y no podía expresar nada coherente, así que dejó de intentarlo.

Cuándo el calor de su pelvis fue mucho para controlarse se vino en un hilo de voz que escapo quebrado de sus labios súbitamente secos. Hannibal lo sintió tensarse a su alrededor, mordiendo suavemente la marca de su cuello mientras gruñía desde lo más profundo del pecho y se venía también, llenándolo de esperma caliente que le arrancó al castaño un gemido más.

Hannibal salió suavemente de su cuerpo antes de colapsar sobre su pecho, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. Will suspiró satisfecho, acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza mientras trataba de regular su respiración errática, si se concentraba podía sentir su semilla caliente corriendo por sus muslos, la sola idea podría provocarle otro orgasmo.

Hannibal no habló hasta que ambos estuvieron más relajados, reptando hasta las almohadas y acariciándole la espalda cuando se recostó a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, _Mylimasis_?

—Lo que quieras. —Respondió sonriéndole. De pronto estaba muy cansado como para pensar en el turismo de su pequeño Edén. — Podríamos quedarnos aquí, en cama todo el día, ver una película…

—Te llevo del otro lado del mundo a un paraíso tropical y quieres quedarte en cama a tener relaciones sexuales todo el día… —Will se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero Hannibal parecía más divertido que ofendido. — No estoy quejándome, en realidad e agrada. Encuentro tu naturaleza no sólo excitante, también extremadamente adecuada para un Omega joven y recién casado.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que me gusta saber que te gusta hacerlo conmigo.

—Me encanta. —Aseguró Will, besándole los labios.

Su intercambio fue cómodo, besos perezosos limpiando el sopor post orgasmo que flotaba en el ambiente. Will tenía mucha hambre, pero no dijo nada hasta que Hannibal sugirió comer algo.

—Quédate en cama, te traeré el almuerzo.

—Puedo ayudarte…

—De ninguna manera, Will, déjame consentirte.

—Eso valdría como argumento si no fueras así conmigo siempre.

—Quiero consentirte siempre, cumplir cada capricho tuyo, mi vida…

—Hannibal… —Susurró avergonzado. El mayor le besó las mejillas antes de ponerse de pie. Will lo miró detenidamente mientras se cubría con un pantalón negro deportivo, una lástima, prefería a Hannibal desnudo por ahí, con sus piernas gruesas y su miembro deliciosamente a la vista, como una promesa de una segunda ronda para la que estaría listo en minutos. Sin embargo se acurrucó en la cama, ronroneando contra la suavidad de su manta mientras el calor y el suave aroma a huevos y tocino llenaba la casa. Consideró ponerse de pie, en verdad lo hizo, pero no lo logró, si acaso se incorporó para evitar quedarse dormido, realmente quería desayunar. Estiró la mano para ponerse un par de calzoncillos y se estiró una vez más antes de ir al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara o se quedaría dormido. Se aseó un poco del sudor de su sexo matutino y se miró en el espejo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban ahí? 2 meses, cuando mucho, Will había perdido la cuenta pasada la semana. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no había notado su vientre, creciendo y redondeándose sobre su cuerpo, pero no debería ser tan grande, es decir, apenas tenía unos 3 meses de embarazo. No que supiera mucho sobre el embarazo. Hannibal no había dicho nada, probablemente no había nada de qué preocuparse. Volvió a su habitación a tiempo para ver a Hannibal entrar con una mesita de madera con huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja y fruta fresca.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Perfecto. —Respondió, estaba muriendo de hambre, Hannibal lo observó comer mientras bebía una taza de café. 

—Creo que últimamente como mucho. —Dijo Will a medio plato de huevos, Hannibal se rio.

—Es normal, después de todo estás esperando.

—No pensé que me daría tanta hambre hasta acabar el primer trimestre. —Señaló, su rostro una mueca de preocupación mientras su mano se deslizaba a su pequeña barriga. A Hannibal parecieron brillarle los ojos ante aquello, llevando su propia mano ahí y gruñendo satisfecho.

—Si te preocupa iremos al doctor en cuanto regresemos a casa, Will.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? No tengo idea cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí para empezar.

—Unos dos meses, nos quedan dos semanas aquí.

— ¿Puedes no ir a trabajar dos meses?

—No te preocupes por mis asuntos Will, deje todo resulto. No siempre sales de luna de miel, hay que aprovechar antes de que estés más avanzado y no podamos viajar.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Dos semanas más, podría estar ahí toda su vida, ni decir dos semanas. Ese día se perdió caminando en la playa, disfrutando de la caricia del mar y la arena entre sus dedos. Vieron una película, comieron algo más, y luego hicieron el amor de nuevo, bajo la trémula luz del atardecer.  Sin duda lo más fácil había  sido acostumbrarse a dormir con los brazos de su Alfa rodeándole posesivamente toda la noche.

A menudo se levantaba temprano, mucho antes que Hannibal, que debía estar mucho más necesitado de unas vacaciones de lo que admitía. Iba hasta el mar, nadaba un rato y luego volvía, a veces charlaba con las personas de la isla que hablaban inglés, probablemente por su pequeña población muchos jamás habían visto un Omega masculino, así que Will frecuentemente recibía flores y frutas, de la misma manera que cualquier mujer embarazada lo haría entre ellos.

A Hannibal, claro, aquella idea no le gustaba ni un poco. ¿Qué no podían olerlo sobre Will? Hannibal no era un Alfa especialmente violento aunque sí posesivo, pero aquellos regalos despertaron algo primitivo en él que no estaba satisfecho con la marca que Will lucía en el cuello. Aunque discreto al principio Will rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones cuando más frecuentemente terminaba de hacerle el amor para venirse copiosamente sobre su cuerpo marcando su territorio de forma tan animal que lo hizo sentir intranquilo. Por suerte no podía ver a su esposo “marcando” alrededor de la casa para alejar a los extraños.

No que Will fuera coqueto, no tomaba el sol cuando estaba a solas, no se quitaba la camisa ni para nadar, más que nada preocupado porque su bebé estuviera expuesto al sol. Pero Hannibal no relajó sus medidas por el resto de su viaje, la luna de miel tenía un propósito completamente nuevo, hacer a Will tan suyo que nadie podría estar cerca de él sin olfatear su esencia de Alfa en todo su cuerpo y saber que tenía dueño.

\-----000-----

Cuando volvieron a casa Will se sentía tan relajado y feliz que no le importó llegar dos horas más tarde por el atraso de su vuelo. Cuando finalmente estuvieron instalados  Mischa terminó de exprimirles y decirles lo mucho que los había extrañado, Will la abrazó cariñosamente.

— ¿Qué te parece la isla Will? ¿No es hermosa? Hannibal te llevó a ver las aves ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí, eran muy hermosas, aunque me hubiera gustado ir a pescar…

—La pesca recreativa es ilegal en nuestra isla. —Dijo Hannibal mientras revisaba la correspondencia.

—Lo siento, Will. Podemos ir de pesca un día, jamás lo he intentado.

— ¿En serio? Es divertido, yo te enseñaré.

—Eso me gustaría, ahora tengo que irme, Beverly me invitó a tomar un café. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? Excelente. — Respondió Will emocionado, Mischa sonrió apenada mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto. — Pórtense bien.

—Nunca.

—Will, tú y yo también nos vamos.

— ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! —Dijo confundido. — ¿A dónde?

—Llamé a mi amigo Jerard. Él es obstetra, se especializa en embarazo masculino así que quiero que te dé una buena revisada antes de volver a trabajar.

—Oh, Hanni…—Desestimó Will. — Estoy bien, sólo es un bebé.

—No es sólo un bebé, Will, es nuestro, o nuestros cachorros. —Expreso seriamente. — Es importante no descuidar tu salud y tomar todas las precauciones. La primera camada siempre es la más difícil.

—Vale, si te da algo de paz iremos. Me cambiaré los zapatos.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Pero nada de ponerte todo Alfa conmigo cuando ese doctor este manoseándome.

Hannibal no había pensado en eso.  Will sonrió con malicia, midiendo el impacto de sus palabras mientras subía a cambiarse los zapatos. Sabía que Hannibal mostraba algunas tendencias muy dominantes, especialmente desde su embarazo, pero tener un obstetra era de lo más normal en esos días. Realmente no podía imaginarse a alguien tan comprometido con la salud como Hannibal negarse a que su pareja recibiera atención médica. Pero especialmente no podía imaginarse a sí mismo dando a luz en el baño de su casa porque su esposo no quería que otro Alfa lo tocara.

—Listo.

—Sube al auto. —Respondió su esposo con sequedad, la sonrisa en los labios de Will sólo se ensancho, haciendo lo que se le ordenaba. Fue un trayecto largo y tenso. Will se distrajo cambiando la estación de radio y acariciando su pequeño vientre mientras Hannibal murmuraba entre dientes a su lado. En realidad, y a pesar del miedo, estaba muy emocionado por tener hijos. Y sobre todo por darle a Hannibal cachorros, una pura muestra de afecto para él y una tajante seña de su virilidad para el Alfa.  Esperaba tener un cachorrito, sabía que lo más normal entre los Omega era tener 2 por camada así que la idea de tener gemelos también le hacía ilusión.

El consultorio estaba en una parte elegante de la ciudad, Will observó emocionado los folletos sobre prevención de enfermedades en recién nacidos mientras Hannibal anunciaba su llegada. Podían pasarles cosas terribles a los niños, tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con sus cachorritos.

No esperaron mucho tiempo, una enfermera los hizo pasar y en una oficina un hombre de aspecto amable les saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Hannibal.

—Jerard, recuerdas a mi esposo.

—Por supuesto, encantado de verte por aquí, Will. —Le ofreció la mano y Will la estrechó, nervioso.

—Gracias… — Pensaría que no habían tardado nada. ¿Eso era algo malo? Es decir, estaban casados. No, los Omega quedaban embarazados todo el tiempo, y con frecuencia en cuanto sus lazos se formalizaban, no era raro que tuvieran hijos en sus primeros años de matrimonio. Respiró profundamente mientras se sentaban en una fría mesa de revisiones.

—Así que estamos esperando cachorros, ¿eh? ¿Es tu primera camada Will?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—25…

—Es una muy buena edad para comenzar. —Dijo el doctor, anotando en una hoja, Will intentó inútilmente tratar de ver lo que escribía. — ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad crónica, hereditaria o autoinmune?

—No que yo sepa.

—Necesitaré tu historial médico previo.

—Claro.

— ¿Has estado embarazado con anterioridad?

—No, es mi primera vez…

—De acuerdo.  —Abrió un armario y saco un par de guantes y una botellita de gel. Hannibal retrocedió un poco mientras el hombre encendía un par de máquinas conectadas a su computadora, la pantalla frente a Will se tiño de negro y algunas motas de gris. Mientras el sistema iniciaba Will fue levantado, pesado y medido en altura y en el tamaño de su vientre. Le preguntó la fecha de su último celo y anotó de nuevo. — Deberías tener unos 3 meses y medio, tu peso está bien.

—Me siento un poco… grande.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, recuéstate.

Will obedeció, sintió las frías manos enguantadas desabotonar su camisa rápidamente y Hannibal se tensó a su lado, un gruñido instintivo escapó de su pecho.

—Está bien, Hannibal, respira, para algunos Alfa es difícil las primeras veces, te acostumbraras cuando tengan más crías.

—Ajá. —Will lo vio respirar profundamente y estirar los dedos para calmarse, sonrió divertido y le mando un beso. Hannibal se relajó un poco más, su rostro ahora fijo en la pantalla. Will casi gritó de sorpresa cuando el gel frío cubrió su vientre y el médico comenzó a presionar una extraña maquina contra su piel.

—Veamos, ajá… Ajá esto es tu útero, todo luce bien… ah ya veo.

— ¿Qué?

—No eres especialmente grande Will, pero sí creo que crecerás mucho más cuando tu embarazo avance. —Will lo miró confundido. — Si, miren esto. ¿Aquí hay una cabecita? Ok, ahora si nos movemos un poco. —Movió la palanca y Will gimió suavemente, pero sin despegar los ojos de lo que parecían ser sus hijos. — Sí, tenemos tres cachorritos aquí. No están mal de tamaño, pero creo que deberíamos considerar enviarte algunos suplementos alimenticios, vitaminas y una dieta alta en hierro.

—Espere ¿Tres? —Preguntó Will, mirando la pantalla incrédulo. — Eso es imposible, nadie en mi familia ha tenido múltiples jamás.

—Esto es increíble. —Susurró Hannibal, una sonrisa de orgullo total cruzando su rostro, tan satisfecho que no podía esperar a dejarle saber a todos su fortuna.

—Pero, ¿no es raro?

—Es poco común, incluso para un Omega, pero no es imposible. Serás un poco más grande y probablemente crecerán un poco menos que un bebé normal. — Le dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente. — Asumo que van a querer una copia de esto.

—Queremos tres. —Dijo Hannibal emocionado.

—Eso parece muy apropiado.

\-----000-----

—Estás muy feliz…

— ¿Tú no? —Canturreó Hannibal mientras salían del consultorio, su mano envolviendo a Will posesivamente mientras sonreía como un tonto. Will no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Estoy…sorprendido. Hannibal, esos son muchos bebés.

— ¡Lo sé! Tres cachorros, en nuestra primera camada… cielos tengo que decirles a tantas personas. Le diremos primero a Mischa, luego a tu padre y a mis tíos.

—Para eso querías tres copias.

—Claro, pienso enviarles una cada mes, quiero que estén al pendiente de nuestros cachorros hasta que puedan visitarlos… Tres cachorros.

Se detuvieron para subir al auto, pero Will pronto estuvo atrapado por debajo de Hannibal, recibiendo sus besos que sabían a la emoción que reflejaba su rostro, sonrió tímidamente cuando lo dejó ir.

—Eres una maravilla, Will. Te amo.

—Te amo… Incluso cuando te pones un poco loco…

—La gente como yo jamás enloquece, Will. — Le aseguró el Alfa, abriéndole la puerta. — De lo contrario le habría arrancado la cabeza a Jerard por tocarte… Nadie más que yo debería estar lo bastante cerca para olerte.

—Hannibal, sólo tú quieres olerme.

—No te das cuenta, pero es imposible no percibirlo, es dulce, es el más concentrado olor a fertilidad. —Sacudió el cabeza, claramente distraído, luego sonrió de nuevo y dijo encendiendo el auto. — Tres cachorros… ¡Tres cachorros!

Tres cachorros, repitió Will en su cabeza. Su vida había cambiado muy drásticamente. En poco más de un año lo habían apuñalado, había terminado su relación con Matt, empezado una con Hannibal, se había casado y ahora tendría 3 hijos. Eso era una locura. Había deseado sentirse más Omega, había deseado entregarse a esa naturaleza, formar una familia, pero todo sucedía muy rápido y estaba preocupado.

Asumió que esa era la parte sobre los Omega que no lograba dominar, cualquiera sabría que su Alfa se haría cargo de todo, que no debería preocuparse de nada, nunca más. Pero Will se preocupaba, definitivamente le tomaría más tiempo cederle todo el control a Hannibal y limitarse a existir.


	4. Visita Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Lecter tiene un visitante que va a traer mucho más que compañia a su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo les dije que iba a darles motivos para odiar a Murasaki y lo siento mucho, no me odien, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.

4.- Visita Familiar

Cuando Will cumplió 4 meses ya tenía la talla de alguien a la mitad de su quinto mes. Estaba un poco preocupado, claro. Aun sí comía el doble, tomaba suplementos,  y obedecía a Hannibal, que insistía en tenerlo en reposo, la verdad es que la cosa se estaba poniendo peliaguda. Al parecer no aumentaba mucho de peso y sufría una leve anemia. Hannibal había introducido a su dieta cada alimento con Hierro conocido por el hombre y sin embargo Will se sentía más y más débil al paso de las semanas.

Jerard tampoco era de mucha utilidad, sus exámenes aparecían normales, igual que sus niveles de azúcar. Los cachorros tampoco estaban mal, subían bien de peso y crecían, pero le preocupaba que Will sufriera alguna descalcificación a largo plazo. Will tomaba tantas pastillas y vitaminas que para cuando terminaba cada mañana menos ganas tenía de comer.

Su entusiasmo, sin embargo, permanecía intacto. Al fin se había acostumbrado a las frecuentes llamadas de su padre, a ocuparse de los asuntos de la casa y había desarrollado el pasatiempo de hacer anzuelos de pesca desde cero. Era algo aburrido pero que ocupaba su mente durante horas de forma un poco más productiva que los libros. Bev le había sugerido aprender a tejer o a bordar, pero luego de pincharse los dedos y terminar con una bufanda que parecía salida de una trituradora de basura termino por desistir.

A Hannibal todos esos tiernos pasatiempos le agradaban, Will era más sumiso y más pasivo cada mes, y si bien le gustaba la fuerte personalidad que su Omega conservaba, especialmente durante el sexo, en el fondo era un Alfa orgulloso y anticuado y sentirse en control era algo que no podía resistir. Claro que estaba un poco preocupado, Will estaba delgado y su aroma ahora tenía el cobrizo toque de la fiebre, pero esta nunca llegaba. Le hacían pruebas y tenía buena salud, igual que sus cachorros. Tal vez simplemente debían acostumbrarse a lo complicado que era un embarazo múltiple, incluso entre los Omegas. Cualquier embarazo con más de dos crías era considerado de alto riesgo y había una gran posibilidad de que sus hijos nacieran prematuramente, entre el séptimo y el octavo mes de gestación.

Pero todo saldría bien, todo quedaría olvidado cuando tuvieran a sus hermosos cachorros en sus brazos. ¿Necesitarían una casa más grande? Actualmente tenían 6 habitaciones, incluyendo las que ocupaban ellos y Mischa. Podrían sin problema darle su propia habitación a cada uno, pero fue cuando pensó que podría querer tener más hijos. Tal vez unos 3 más. Sí, 6 es un número muy decente para una pareja joven. Tal vez más si Will estaba de acuerdo. Mischa parecía tener el mismo interés en tener hijos que en lanzarse por la ventana del piso 45 de un rascacielos, así que si el nombre Lecter viviría tendría que ser a través de él. ¿Podrían hacerse cargo de todos esos cachorros? Claro que sí, el dinero no era un problema.

Sonrió orgulloso mientras se aflojaba la corbata, satisfecho de estar en casa. Sus crías no tendrían que preocuparse nunca, él les daría todo, cuidaría que su vida y la de su precioso Omega fueran siempre cómodas y perfectas. Hablando de perfección. ¿Dónde estaba Will?

No estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala de estar, ni en la biblioteca. ¿Habría salido? No sin avisarle. Lo encontró cuando subió a su habitación. Profundamente dormido sobre su costado izquierdo, envuelto en lo que parecían ser sus 3 mantas de Omega enredadas entre sí para formar un complejo nido. Parecía realmente cómodo y caliente. Will respiraba acompasadamente, su boca entreabierta y su cabello acariciándole el rostro. No sería un monstruo despertándole, incluso si lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo juntos. Bueno, tendría que bastarle con eso. Se acurrucó contra la orilla del nido, acomodándole un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja, Will parecía realmente cansado.  El teléfono sonó y lo levantó casi de inmediato, saliendo de la habitación para no molestar a su esposo.

—Residencia Lecter.

—Hannibal, buenas tardes.

—Tía, que placer escucharte. ¿A que le debo este honor?

—Tú eres siempre quien nos llama, Hannibal, creí que lo más adecuado sería mostrarte la misma cortesía. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, estoy un poco preocupado por Will.

— ¿Ha tenido algún problema con sus crías? — A través del teléfono Hannibal no pudo percibir el leve tono esperanzado en la voz de su tía.

—En lo absoluto, crecen fuertes y saludables, gracias, pero me temó que se encuentra delicado, me preocupa mucho que haga cualquier esfuerzo, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a atender la casa, no quisiera que eso le signifique esfuerzo adicional.

—Si gustas puedo ir a ayudarles, Hannibal.

—No quisiera molestarte.

—Oh, no sería ninguna molestia, me haré cargo de la casa mientras Will descansa, además visitarlos me haría inmensamente feliz, tu tío saldrá de viaje y temo que estaré muy sola aquí sin él.

— ¿No sería pedirte un gran favor?

—Por el contrario, me encantaría ayudarlos.

—Es una buena idea, estoy seguro que a Mischa le encantará tenerte aquí.

\-----000------

— ¿Hiciste qué?

—Invité a mi tía Murasaki para que cuide de ti, Will.

— ¿Por qué? — Expresó sorprendido e irritado. ¿Qué Hannibal  no lo creía capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo?

—He notado lo cansado que estás, Will. Llevar 3 cachorros dentro es muy delicado, creo que lo mejor sería que delegues algunas tareas a alguien que pueda acoparse de la casa y de ti, mi tía Murasaki era enfermera antes de casarse.

—Hannibal, no necesito ayuda de nadie más, tú y Mischa me ayudan mucho… —Se defendió, no quería a esa mujer en su casa, mucho menos quería que ella tuviera cualquier poder sobre él.

—Will, por favor, sé que es algo complicado, pero ofrecerle este tipo de ayuda a un Omega joven es completamente normal, y tú no estás acostumbrado a mi estilo de vida, no quiero agotarte.

—Hannibal, por favor.

—Will, se razonable y dame gusto. — Le pidió. Will pudo percibir en su voz una nota de impaciencia. Se supone que los Omega hacen lo que su Alfa les pida… Suspiró y asintió suavemente, si bien tenía muy mala espina, ese instinto que desarrolló desde niño y que le sirvió mientras trabajaba en la fuerza. Pero había renunciado a todo eso para ser un buen Omega, así que se rindió. — Excelente, me encargaré de preparar una habitación para ella, descansa aquí, cariño.

Hannibal le besó la nariz antes de salir de la habitación, Will se acurrucó contra su nido de mantas de nuevo, bastante más preocupado de lo que estaba cuando despertó. De más está decir que no pudo volverse a dormir.

\-----000------

La casa había sido cuidadosamente pulida y surtida para la llegada de Lady Murasaki por ahí de cuando Will cumplió los 4 meses y medio de embarazo. Estaba irritable, pesado, tenía nauseas,  hambre y toda clase de antojos ridículos todo el tiempo, de lo que menos tenía ganas era de tratar con la fría y calculadora tía de Hannibal que por algún motivo lo odiaba.

Porque eso hacía, lo odiaba intensamente, podía sentirlo en sus ojos, la cosa no mejoró cuando estuvo instalada en su casa. Mischa y Hannibal parecían encantados con ella, Will tenía que admitir que la mujer era algo que no se ve todos los días, si así se educaba a una Alfa en Japón no tenía idea como debían ser los Omega. Lady Murasaki, sin importar la hora del día, siempre lucía impecable, con el largo y brillante cabello negro perfectamente peinado, usando algún elegante kimono o una bata de seda. Siempre con la piel perfecta, limpia, maquillaje natural sólo para realzar una cara hermosa y apenas afectada por la edad.

Hablaba con un perfecto inglés, una voz suave y se movía sin hacer ruido por la casa. A Will le parecía un fantasma cuando aparecía de la nada a la vuelta del corredor o la descubría mirándolo desde algún rincón con sus ojos fríos fijos en él. No le agradaba, ni un poco. Pero era la única familia de su esposo, y si había soportado 4 años de los padres de Matt enviándole postales llamándolo Quill podría soportar una Lecter más, perfeccionista y excéntrica como sus sobrinos.

Pero Will había subestimado el odio de aquella mujer por él, odio que se le antojaba injustificado, y es que su amable y educado exterior se desvanecía en el momento que estaban a solas.

Al principio Will creyó que estaba exagerando, que estaba viendo cosas dónde no había nada, y no quiso hacer comentario alguno. Apagaba el horno, dejando la cena dentro y cuando Hannibal llegaba a casa estaba carbonizada e imposible de comer. O aquella vez que un calcetín de color rojo se coló con la ropa blanca y arruinó la camisa favorita de Hannibal y la ropa interior de Mischa en una sola lavada. Will recordaba separar cuidadosamente la ropa antes de meterla, y ahora de algún modo había 1400 doláres en daños por su culpa.  Will lavaba la ropa desde que vivía con Matt, no era difícil, no cometería esos errores.

Hannibal no parecía molestarse, no al principio. Los errores en la cocina eran cada vez más frecuentes, exceso de sal en la sopa, comida quemada o cruda, pero los atribuía a la falta de experiencia de Will. Dos semanas después, cuando cumplió su 5 mes de embarazo se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él en lo absoluto.

Era ella, siempre ella. Si salía de la cocina y ella entraba al minuto siguiente la sopa estaba arruinada. Si limpiaba una habitación y no la veía en ninguna parte al volver todo estaría fuera de lugar. Se movía silenciosa detrás de él. Y peor aún, le hacía notar sus errores a Hannibal todo el tiempo. Tanto los que ella planeaba como los que Will estúpidamente cometía.

“Oh Will, no puedes servir ese vino con la cena” Decía con un tono burlón que le calaba a Will hasta los huesos. “Oh, Will, sí, tus rizos son bonitos, pero… ¿No has pensado cortarlos para lucir un poco menos desaliñado?”

—No, no realmente. — Respondió Un día, cansado de escuchar que un buen Omega siempre debe lucir perfecto. — Si tiene algún problema con mi apariencia apreciaría que me lo haga notar ahora mismo.

—Pues, si tanto interés tienes. —Dijo sonriéndole. A Will no le gustaba nada su sonrisa. — Tu cabello está demasiado largo y las puntas abiertas, no deberías usar esas horribles sandalias por la casa, podrías usar un poco de crema humectante  en los brazos, especialmente los codos, y tus uñas están muy largas. Eres muy flacucho considerando que estás intentando tener hijos, tres. No me hagas reír, alguien como tú seguramente no va a llegar a los 7 meses…

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema? — Respondió irritado. — No  crea que no veo lo que hace, ¿cree que puede sabotearme? ¿Qué soy un idiota y no me daré cuenta? No tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida.

—No me hables, así, niño. —Espetó la mujer, mirándolo con repulsión, la sangre de Will hirvió. — No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando.

—Oh, usted no tiene idea de lo mucho que va a dolerle mi puño en la cara. — Gruño Will, justo cuando Hannibal y Mischa entraban a la habitación.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Es tu Omega, Hannibal. Claramente no fue bien educado cuando era un niño, comenzó a gritarme…

—Hannibal, yo no…

—Tía, estoy seguro que el mal humor de Will es producto de su embarazo, es un momento difícil y sus hormonas están muy agitadas… —Lo defendió Hannibal con suavidad. Pero Will no estaba satisfecho.

—Hannibal, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

No esperó su respuesta, Hannibal se disculpó antes de seguirlo.

—Esa… mujer está poniéndome a prueba, Hannibal.

—Will, mi tía sólo quiere ayudarte, estás afectado por tus hormonas, y estás débil, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar que ella se ocupe de la casa.

— ¿Qué? Y ¿Qué se supone que yo haga todo el día?

—Sólo descansar, asegurarte de que nuestros cachorros estén bien.

—No lo entiendes, Hannibal, ella me odia. He preparado esa estúpida sopa por meses ¿Y ahora me paso de sal? Por dios Hannibal, no soy un tonto. Ella está haciéndome quedar mal.

—Will, estás actuando como una persona irracional. ¿Por qué mi tía querría hacerte daño? No estoy molesto contigo por cometer errores, cariño, pero culpar a otros por ellos parece algo infantil.

—Hannibal… no hablas en serio. —Gruño ofendido.

—Por favor, sólo intenta llevarte bien con ella, es malo para los cachorros que estés así de tenso.

—Púdrete. — Escupió Will antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Hannibal parecía irritado pero se limitó a culpar a su embarazo. Ya lo pondría en su lugar más tarde.

Will se negaba a comer nada que fuera preparado por Lady Murasaki, algo le decía que aquella bruja japonesa planeaba envenenarlo, poner pastillas en su comida, tal vez no quería matarlo, sólo hacerle perder a sus bebés. No, no iba a darle la oportunidad. Hannibal atribuía su comportamiento paranoico a su embarazo, mientras sus hijos crecían y se movían dentro de Will este insistía en comer aquello que el mismo preparaba, sin importar que su Alfa insistiera en que compartieran la misma cena.

La cena, la cena era la peor hora del día. Era la hora de hacer notar todas sus faltas. Si ya no había jabón de platos era su culpa por no comprar 3 botellas antes de que se terminara. Si se le ocurría usar la faja de embarazo era malo para los niños, ponía presión extrema en ellos. Pero sí aquella mujer hacía algo él no podía opinar o de inmediato Hannibal le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria. Tenía que respetar a su tía, era como su madre, le decía. Will vivía con el permanente deseo de golpearla en el rostro. Destrozar sus perfectos dientes blancos y dejarle su bonitas mejillas moradas y sangrantes.

Por hoy ya no pensaba pelear. Estaba cansado, no soportaba los pies ni el peso de su vientre. Hannibal ahora le prohibía usar la mencionada faja, hasta que supiera si era o no buena para los niños, así que soportaba el sólo casi 4 kilos de niños mientras trataba de mantenerse activo. Los pies le dolían, tenía los tobillos hinchados y sinceramente apenas podía pensar en algo más que ducharse cuando se preparaba por las mañanas. Lo único que quería era acurrucarse en su nido, mantas, sábanas, almohadas, una fortaleza que había construido a lo largo de un mes en una esquina de su habitación. Era su refugio de la luz, del ruido, del dolor y de aquella horrible mujer.  Todo ahí era perfecto, el calor, la suavidad, cada objeto colocado meticulosamente para cuando Will se acurrucaba ahí por las tardes.

Aquél comportamiento era sumamente común en los Omega, especialmente en los que estaban esperando o tenían niños pequeños, era un instinto maternal que tenía siglos de antigüedad. No era raro encontrar nidos como ese en cualquier casa con un Omega, y si algo sabían todos los Omega es que no te metías con el nido de otro. Era íntimo, personal, como leer el diario de alguien o leer su correspondencia.  Alana le había mostrado su propio nido, una especia de tienda llena de pequeños cojines que ella misma tejía. Su Alfa, Margot, no comprendía del todo la necesidad de ese nido, pero al igual que Hannibal respetaba el tiempo que su esposa pasaba ahí, simplemente relajándose. Según Alana el que su nido se volviera más complejo era una buena señal, significaba que se sentía cómodo en su ambiente y que estaba cediendo a sus impulsos más sumisos y dulces.

Así que Will estaba muy orgulloso de aquél nido. Era especial, era una señal de que efectivamente podía ser un Omega normal a pesar de los años tomando supresores y fingiendo vivir como un Beta. Significaba mucho para él. Así que cuando decidió recostarse ahí un rato antes de que Hannibal subiera esperaba disfrutar de un rato a solas.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. La esquina que había dedicado para eso estaba casi igual. La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana y tanto el sillón como la lámpara que usaba como base para su techo estaban ahí, pero todo lo demás había desaparecido. En su lugar quedaban tres montones de objetos blancos, perfectamente doblados, planchados y con aroma a limpio. Will los miró atónito y soltó algo parecido a un chillido, como si le hubieran apuñalado el pecho. Salió hecho una furia de su habitación.

Azotó la puerta y dio zancadas tan fuertes que cuando entró a la sala de estar, dónde Hannibal estudiaba sus notas, Mischa leía una revista y Murasaki bordaba un pañuelo, su Alfa estaba ya de pie, mirándolo confundido por el maremoto de emociones que recibía por medio del vínculo.

— ¡USTED! — Gritó caminando hacia Murasaki, la mujer permaneció calmada, si acaso Will la notó algo divertida, lo que sólo logro enfurecerlo más, habría saltado sobre ella si Hannibal no le hubiera tomado por los hombros.

—Por todos los cielos, Will, cálmate.

—NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, ELLA LO HIZO. —Gritó Will con los ojos húmedos. Hannibal lo miró preocupado. ¿Qué habría sucedido que había hecho llorar a su precioso Omega?

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Mi nido, Hannibal. — Gimió. — Ella lo destrozó…

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Preguntó Mischa levantando la vista, tal vez porque ella no era un Alfa entendía mejor lo importante que ese raro montón de mantas era para Will.

—Tía, ¿podrías explicarte? — Preguntó Hannibal amablemente, Will quería oírlo gritarle, enfadarse. Entonces lo notó. Ella se transformaba frente a Hannibal, desvió la mirada al suelo y parecía afligida y confundida.

—Oh, Hannibal no tenía idea, tan solo creí que era un montón de ropa vieja y sucia que Will acumulaba por ahí. — Siempre atacándolo, Will gruño de nuevo, pero Hannibal lo tenía firme entre sus brazos. — Pensé que les haría un favor así que lo levanté todo, lo lave y lo planche.

—No tenía ningún derecho a meterse con mis cosas. — Reclamó Will.

—Debiste preguntar antes de hacer algo como eso, Tía. — Susurró Hannibal, más como una consideración hacia Will que para ella. La mujer frunció los labios, Will juraba que en sus ojos había algo de malicia, pero parpadeo dulcemente mirando a Hannibal con expresión de niña regañada mientras murmuraba.

—Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea. Sólo quería ayudar, pobre Will se lo ve tan cansado, Hannibal, creí que les hacía un favor… No quería molestarlos.

—Pues vaya que es una molestia… No meta la nariz en las cosas de los demás. —Espetó Will. Mischa ahora ponía mucha atención en la escena.  Hannibal iba a decir algo, pero Murasaki se adelantó, ocultando su rostro tras la larga manga de su kimono, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

Hannibal se suavizó de inmediato. Mischa estudiaba fijamente a su hermano y a su tía. Algo ahí no estaba nada bien. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Will, ella sólo quería ayudar…Ella no tenía forma de saber lo mucho que significaba para ti, estoy seguro de que no hubo nada malicioso en sus acciones. —Mischa y Will lo miraron con la misma expresión incrédula y sorprendida. Will sintió como si lo golpearan con un martillo, hasta ahora Hannibal lo había defendido en todas las pequeñas correcciones, pero cuando se trataba de algo importante le habían importado más las lágrimas de su tía que las de su Omega.

— ¿No tenía forma de saberlo? ¿Me consideras tan sucio que el que ella pensara que yo acumulaba basura en nuestra habitación era algo plausible?

—Will, no quise decir eso. —Respondió Hannibal de inmediato, pero Will  ya se había soltado de su abrazo. — Pero no es el fin del mundo, cielo, sólo móntalo de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que será muy gratificante.

—No es tan fácil, me tomó meses que estuviera perfecto… —Gimió el moreno.

—Por favor, Will, estoy seguro que no será problema volver a sentirte cómodo ahí, yo puedo ayudarte, lo dejaremos perfecto para ti.

—No, Hannibal no funciona así. —No creía estar pidiendo algo poco razonable, tenía todo el derecho a estar furioso. — Era mío… era mi refugio…

—Realmente lamento este malentendido Will, estoy segura de que encontrarás otro refugio. — Dijo Murasaki, Will quiso saltarle al cuello. — Se veía tan sucio…

—Estaba perfectamente limpio… — Gruño. — Estaba esperando poner a mis cachorros ahí… No tenía ningún derecho…

—El suelo no es lugar para los cachorros, Will. Para eso tenemos camas y cunas, el suelo es un lugar sucio y polvoso, a no ser claro que quieras causarles alergias y  asma en sus primeros años…— Expreso la japonesa, sonriéndole con amabilidad, como si hubiera destruido algo tan personal sólo para hacerlo quedar mal en ese punto en específico. Hannibal parecía debatirse entre qué lado ponerse y esa simple duda tenía a Will al borde de las lágrimas. Mischa guardaba un silencio muy incómodo mientras trataba de recordar si su hermano siempre se portaba como un perfecto imbécil cuando su tía estaba ahí. Sí, así era.

— ¿Qué jodidos sabe usted sobre dónde puedo o no poner a mis cachorros? No veo que haya tenido muchos, en realidad no veo ninguno por aquí.  —Denunció Will, disfruto de ver su expresión flaquear, una sombra de dolor cruzando su rostro, casi habría sonreído.

—Es suficiente, Will. —El mencionado miró a su esposo sorprendido, Hannibal estaba muy serio ahora, su mano estaba firme en el pecho de su esposo, de forma dominante, a Will le recordó a su padre y eso no le agradaba. — Ya he tenido bastante de gritos, nos iremos a dormir.

—Pero yo…

—Ahora, Will, no te lo voy a repetir.

—Bien. Pero esto no ha terminado. —Dijo gruñendo una última vez antes de seguir a Hannibal escaleras arriba. Miró su esquina, limpia y sin rastros de él y soltó un quejido quedo. Sintió los brazos de Hannibal a su alrededor y se tensó.

—Sé que estás enojado, Will, pero puedes volver a armarlo, más grande, mejor. Compraremos una colchoneta, así los niños no estarán sobre el suelo, tal vez un futón.

—Esto es algo normal… no les sucederá nada por recostarse conmigo ahí. —Dijo Will, rechazando los besos que Hannibal plantaba por su cuello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Piensa en las posibilidades, podemos comprar más almohadas, tal vez una colcha.

—No vas a convencerme de que esto es algo bueno. Ella no tenía derecho.

—Dijo que lo siente, Will, te pido que lo aceptes y sigas adelante. —Murmuró Hannibal, sus manos bajando ahora por su pecho hasta su vientre hinchado y sus suaves muslos. Will soltó un jadeo involuntario. — Relájate, te haré sentir mejor…

—No… no vas a usar el sexo para calmarme. —Murmuró, para su vergüenza estaba dando resultados, estaba mucho menos enojado, Hannibal lo inundaba con buenas sensaciones desde la marca. — Eres un tramposo.

—Lamento lo de tu nido. Ahora déjame ser quien te ayude a relajarte para dormir…

Will le sacó la lengua, pero Hannibal sólo sonrió divertido, devolviéndola a su boca con un beso fiero y abandonándola rápidamente para besar su cuello y sus hombros a medida que le quitaba la ropa. Saboreó sus gemidos y el más que embriagante aroma de su embarazo mientras dejaba un sendero de besos entre sus pezones, bajando por su vientre y sonriendo para su legado. No podía dejar de notar que los brazos de Will estaban un poco más delgados y que de sus caderas sobresalían los huesos, Will no estaba ganando peso.

—No me mires así. —Le pidió, mirándolo suplicante. Hannibal se sacudió el miedo.

—Así ¿cómo?

—Cómo si fuera a desaparecer, estoy bien… —Dijo sonriéndole. — Ellos están bien, los sentí moverse hoy.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? Que grosero, Will. — Dijo como un juego, saboreando su nombre en sus labios.

—No, pensaba guardarme un poco de felicidad…

—Lamento lo que sucedió, cree en la sinceridad de mis palabras, fue muy desafortunado.

—Ella lo hizo sabiendo lo que pasaría…

—Will, por favor, no hagas esto. — Murmuró resoplando exasperado. Se sentó en la cama, ahora muy molesto como para continuar. Will captó el mensaje, y estaba también bastante irritado como para rogarle perdón a su Alfa “como buen Omega”. — Will, ven a la cama.

—No. Tengo mucho que hacer, meses de trabajo que recuperar. —Explicó señalando el suelo frente a él.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Llamó el rubio una vez más. Will titubeo, pero eventualmente volvió a la cama. Estaba molesto y también su esposo.  Pero Hannibal jamás le haría daño, al contrario, paso un tiempo casi tortuoso preparándolo, besándole  casa centímetro de piel blanca hasta que su expresión hostil desapareció de su rostro.

Mordió suavemente un pezón rosado y Will gimoteo, Hannibal retrocedió preocupado.

— ¿Te hice daño?

—No, están muy sensibles estos días.

—Es perfectamente normal, estás preparándote para amamantar. — Explicó Hannibal sonriéndole, aunque a Will la idea no le emocionaba especialmente. Hannibal no lo dejó distraerse mucho con ello, muy ocupado en asegurarse de que no le haría ningún daño cuando se ensartará completamente en su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta hacerlo casi llorar de placer.

Estaba enojado, y estaba muy muy herido por su nido. Pero tenía que admitir que el sexo de esa noche fue mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperaban.


	5. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will está al borde de la paciencia, un viejo amigo va a ayudarle a recordar quién es.

Había muchas cosas que a Will no le gustaban en su vida en ese momento. Por ejemplo la constante competencia que tenía con Lady Murasaki por tomar el control de su propia casa. Batalla que perdía cada día, cada vez que Hannibal se ponía de su lado. Incluso sin que su esposo inclinara la balanza la verdad es que un Omega nunca podría ganarle a un Alfa, especialmente uno tan decidido a destruirlo. De los meses que llevaba viviendo ahí por primera vez no era feliz. Maldijo. Seguramente ese era su castigo por haberle hecho tanto daño a Matt. Ser infeliz.

Pero había cosas buenas, si bien su tía era tema de discusión Hannibal jamás lo dejaba irse a dormir enfadado, no podía tolerar la idea de que su precioso Omega, lo más valioso en su vida, estuviera enojado con él. Lo besaría y lo abrazaría hasta calmarlo, y si eso no funcionaba le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba cada noche, disfrutando de lo obscenamente estrecho que el embarazo lo ponía. Era un vicio terrible. Will era todo lo que él quería ahora, hermoso, suyo y estaba lleno de la máxima prueba de su virilidad y su dominio sobre él.

Mischa por su parte se había dado cuenta de algo. En algún momento, le asustaba saber cuándo, Hannibal y su tía Murasaki habían tenido un romance. No había otro motivo por el cual sus expresiones de dolor, sutiles como ella pero extrañamente calculadas, tuvieran un efecto tan abrasivo en su hermano. Especialmente cuando ella jamás lo había visto tan ridículamente enamorado y devoto a alguien como lo era con Will. ¿Qué otro motivo además de un fuerte apego emocional y físico podrían hacer dudar a un Alfa de tomar el lugar de su Omega vinculado y preñado en un argumento?

También se había dado cuenta de otro detalle. Will tenía razón en que nada de lo que sucedía era un accidente. Su nido había sido sólo el inicio, de pronto los costosos adornos de la sala aparecían rotos, la ropa que Will sacaba de la lavadora de alguna forma nunca llegaba a la secadora, su comida siempre terminaba en la basura al punto que ya no se molestaba en cocinar o en limpiar. No era posible que su hermano fuera tan idiota como para creer que Will estaba tan afectado por sus hormonas que cometía errores como eso a diario. Era estadísticamente probable, pero algo en Hannibal lo cegaba de darse cuenta el sombrío plan que se cocinaba a su alrededor.

Admiraba a su cuñado, que mostraba la paciencia que sólo un Omega puede sentir. Pero ella podía probar tan poco como Will, y si bien se había puesto de su lado la realidad es que poco podía  hacer por detener a su tía sin que Hannibal se pusiera a la defensiva. Pobre Will, pensó un día mientras lo miraba acomodar una repisa de la sala con extremos cuidado bajo la guía  pasiva agresiva de su tía. No se le veía nada bien. Estaba delgado y pálido, mientras su embarazo avanzaba más delgado se le veía, ojala aquello no representara ningún problema para sus sobrinitos.

Will finalmente se rindió y se recostó en el sillón, frotándose la espalda, adolorido por el esfuerzo.

—No hemos terminado, Will.

—Pues termine sola, estoy agotado.

—Hum, por favor, esto no es anda, un buen Omega se ocupa de su casa.

—Si bueno, usted se ocupa de la casa y es un Alfa, creo que puedo tomarme un descanso.

—Como prefieras, pero le haré saber a Hannibal que eres un perezoso.

Will gruño suavemente pero Mischa lo vio ponerse de pie y regresar a la limpieza. Esto es una locura. Salió al jardín y marco el número de su hermano.

—¿A qué mierda estás jugando Hannibal?

—Mischa.

—No es posible que no veas la presión que pone la tía Murasaki en Will, no es bueno para él.

—Ella vino para ayudarnos, Mischa, entiendo que ella y Will tienen sus conflictos, pero creo que ambos exageran.

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, pero a mí no.  — Murmuró antes de colgarle.

\-----000-----

—Will, ¿seguro que puedes ir tu solo?

—Claro, tomaré un taxi y esperaré a que Hannibal se reúna conmigo frente al hospital, no te preocupes, Mischa.

—Yo podía llevarte. — Ofreció Lady Murasaki, Will le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Preferiría lanzarme por la ventana de un tren en movimiento y ahorrarme el placer de su compañía.

—Como gustes, disfruta tu día…

Will maldijo mil veces a aquella maldita mujer. Pero no iba a molestarlo, no hoy. Hoy vería a sus hijos, escucharía el latir de sus diminutos corazones, los vería chuparse el dedo y estirarse en la comodidad de su vientre, seguros de todo daño. Claro que estaba algo grande, muy grande, enorme en realidad, pero se sentía cómodo con su apariencia, después de todo no estaba gordo, sólo muy muy embarazado.

Estaba tan ansioso por librarse de aquella arpía que llegó al hospital media hora antes de lo planeado. Suspiró mientras meditaba su siguiente paso. No soportaba estar de pie, era un suplicio, igual que la espalda. No quería quedar confinado a su cama, pero se sentía cada vez menos y menos capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Al menos el sexo era increíble. Anotó un punto a su favor mientras trataba de comprar un jugo de una vieja máquina expendedora. La lata no caía aunque había metido el dinero y estaba bastante irritado cuando una mano fuerte golpeó  el frente de la maquina haciendo la lata caer.

—Hey Will

— ¿Matt? — Matt se veía muy bien, algo bronceado, pero igual de apuesto. Se sorprendió tanto de verlo que se olvidó por completo del jugo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… wow ¡Will, estás enorme!

—Bueno, gracias. — Dijo irritado, Matt se rio.

—No, no quise decirlo así, te ves bien, te ves radiante… estás hermoso.

—Matt… yo…

—No quise decir nada con eso… pero es cierto.

—Gracias… —Matt le sonrió y Will devolvió la sonrisa. Le ofreció el juego y lo tomó, tal vez si necesitaría el subidón de azúcar.

—Supongo que es el momento de hablar incómodamente sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros, digo aprovechando que tu Alfa no está por aquí listo para arrancarme la cabeza.

—No dejaría que Hannibal te hiciera daño, ya me encargue yo de eso… y no sabes cómo lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento… —Susurró sentándose en una banca, Will se sentó a su lado pasados unos segundos. — Esas cosas vienen de ambos lados, no fui el mejor novio, prácticamente te arroje a los brazos de Hannibal. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de cambiarte y tratando de sentirme bien, no pensé que tal vez lo hacía a costa tuya.

—Debí decirte lo que sentía en cuanto empecé a sentirlo… Lo siento de verdad, no quería hacerte daño.

—Ni yo a ti, pero… mírate, estás feliz, es lo que querías. Un Alfa, cuidar de tu casa y tener hijos. ¿Cuántos hijos tienes ahí? ¿Dos?

—Tres…

—Mierda, Graham.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Te mando Chilton a robar muestras médicas?

—No…—Dijo sin poder contener una risa. —Bueno, cuando terminamos estaba deprimido… Supongo que mis opciones eran matarme o estudiar un poco más. Tome todos los estúpidos cursos y conseguí empleo en este hospital… Es un mejor sueldo, menos horas…

—Felicidades. — Dijo Will con sinceridad, bueno, a pesar de todo Matt siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, habían sido amigos  antes de salir juntos, ese tipo de cariño no iba a desaparecer. — Te ves muy bien…

—Y tú… te ves sonrosado y feliz, supongo que así se supone que luzca un Omega. Hannibal te trata bien ¿eh?

—Su tía me odia, y al parecer eso es muy malo… estoy agotado. —Dejó salir con honestidad. Mat  rio de nuevo.

—Si te hace sufrir, Will, iré a romperle su perfectamente simétrica cara. Con un ladrillo. —Will se rio está vez, sosteniendo su vientre con una mano. — Pero… sólo habla con él… digo claramente para Lecter tener un Omega era lo mejor que podía pasarle a un Alfa, un tesoro… es claro que le eras valioso si no le importó hacer daño para tenerte… No te dejará ir con facilidad, y no tolerará que nadie te haga sentir menos.

—Gracias… —Dijo Will sonriendo, ligeramente sonrojado. — Gracias por no odiarme.

—Eres feliz, no puedo pedir otra cosa…  Además, no me va tan mal, conocí una chica.

—Eso es estupendo. ¿Cómo es ella?

—Es linda… nos llevamos bien, ambos somos Beta así que todo fluye muy fácilmente… Pero creo que voy a extrañarte por siempre. — Susurró quitándole un cabello rebelde que le caía sobre el rostro, Will sonrió con melancolía, mirándole a los ojos. No amaba a Matt, no como lo hacía antes, y en sus ojos veía nostalgia y aprecio, pero no el amor que le rompió el corazón meses atrás. — Fue más fácil cuando me pienso que no te perdí ese día, te había perdido meses antes y no me había dado cuenta. No me querías igual, y si soy honesto yo tampoco a ti… creo que no supe manejar… esto. —Lo señaló completo.

—Está bien… Creo que no estar juntos era lo mejor que pudimos hacer… Habría pasado tarde o temprano.

—Y yo pidiéndote matrimonio, menudo pelmazo que estaba hecho. Supongo que pensaba que eso te haría feliz, te mantendría a mi lado sin tener que cambiar en lo absoluto… Al final, agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, fui muy feliz.

—Siempre voy a quererte mucho Matt… Tal vez no era buena idea hace 6 meses, pero… podemos ser amigos ahora…

—Sí… Sí, creo que puedo manejar eso. —Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiró y Will se contagió de ese suspiro. Los ojos de Matt lo atravesaban, al igual que los recuerdos que tenían el uno del otro. — Creo que siempre voy a recordarte como te conocí, entrando a la policía, salvaje, rebelde, necio como una maldita cabra, Graham, todo eso era jodidamente sexy para mí.

—Tú no estabas tan mal. —Le concedió Will con una risita. — No actuabas como un tonto sólo porque yo era un Omega, eras detallista y atento, y alto y guapo. Eso seguro que ayudó.

—Supongo que ya no habrá más visitas al lago para nosotros.

—Ni partidos en la televisión los fines de semana, tomando cerveza y fingiendo que nos interesaba quien ganara.

—No dejes que tener hijos y tener un Alfa te cambie, Will. Estoy seguro que en el fondo sigues siendo tan terco y abrasivo como antes… si acaso ahora estás glaseado, pero no eres ningún debilucho. Si algo no te gusta dilo.

—Tienes razón… — Quien diría que Matt sería ahora lo bastante sensato para darle consejos… Will no era un Omega normal, con hijos o sin ellos, construyendo nidos o no, su vida no era la misma que la de otros Omega, su mente no funcionaba igual, no tenía por qué hacerlo. — Es mi familia, y mi vida…

—Si necesitas ayuda, sabes mi número, así que… Llámame e iré por ti, no importa la hora.

—A tu novia no va a gustarle nada eso.

—Si tiene celos de ti está loca, aun si me aferrara a tu recuerdo nunca volverás a ser mío. Sin ofender, tampoco te quiero.

—Gracias, Matt… —Aquello era bizarro, pero extrañamente satisfactorio, se había torturado tanto pensando en Matt, y aún podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero su vida estaba mejor ahora, y realmente deseaba que no hiciera más que mejorar al paso de los meses. —Me da gusto verte bien…

— ¡Will! —Ambos brincaron de la banca. Hannibal se acercaba a zancadas por la acera, Will sintió su rabia en la marca pero sólo con verle la cara le habría bastado. — Ven aquí, ahora…

—Será mejor irme… Qué bueno verte, Matt. —Dijo sonriéndole, Matt, probablemente sólo por molestar a Hannibal, le dio un abrazo cariñoso, a sus espaldas el Alfa gruñó y Will se separó de inmediato, mirando a Matt acusadoramente.

—Nos vemos, Will. —Si no estuviera más preocupado por Hannibal creería que Matt sonreía con verdadera malicia, cosa que era claro cierta, podría perdonar a Will, pero no a Hannibal. Si no fuera un Alfa estaría encantado de meterle una buena golpiza, pero no era ningún idiota, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — Fue lo primero que dijo Hannibal mientras entraban al edificio, Will podía sentir que estaba muy molesto.

—Esperándote. — Respondió Will. — Me encontré a Matt, así que charlamos un poco.

—No deberías estar a solas con él.

— ¿Es en serio? Ah, Hannibal no vayas tan rápido... — Murmuró tratando de seguirle el paso, pero al final se rindió, recargándose pesado en la pared mientras esperaban en el elevador. — No entiendo… ah… que te molesta tanto…

—No me gusta que estés con él, y en definitivo no estoy de acuerdo con que le permitas tocarte. A nadie en realidad. ¿Y qué haces aquí solo? Debiste dejar que alguien te acompañara.

—Mischa estaba ocupada, además puedo venir al doctor, Hanni, no es cirugía de cerebro.

—Mi tía estaba en casa, pudiste pedírselo a ella.

—Y arriesgarme a que el auto caiga por un barranco misteriosamente… no, no gracias.

—Estás siendo dramático y extremadamente grosero, Will.

—Y tú eres un necio.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Sólo… dejemos de pelear ¿sí? — Suspiró, relajándose y Hannibal se relajó a su lado, tomándole la mano y besándola cariñosamente. — Hoy es día de ver a los niños…

—Tienes razón… lo lamento.

—Ya me compensarás en la noche. — Susurró juguetonamente, Hannibal alzó una ceja, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Creo que soy yo quien merece compensación, Will.

—Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo. —Susurró besándole los labios, no se separaron hasta que el elevador se abrió en el piso del consultorio que visitaban cada dos semanas.

\-----000------

— ¿Disculpe? —Will tenía que oírlo de nuevo porque no le hacía sentido. Eso no era posible.

—Lo siento, Will. —Dijo Jerard, tan preocupado por Will como asustado por el Alfa tieso a su lado. — Desafortunadamente tenemos muchas posibilidades de que tu embarazo sufra complicaciones, a partir de ahora quiero evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar un parto prematuro, extenderlo al menos un mes más, por el bien de los cachorros.

—Entonces… ¿Nada de sexo?

—Así es, podría provocar daño, infecciones, incluso inducir el parto, lo mejor será que se abstengan en lo absoluto de tener relaciones sexuales.

—Estoy seguro que las alternativas se mantienen en pie. —Dijo Hannibal, su voz extrañamente áspera, Will no estaba seguro si le molestaba la abstinencia o le preocupaban sus cachorros.

—Lo siento, Hannibal, pero me temo que lo mejor sería que Will no se vea involucrado en ninguna actividad sexual que pueda llevarlo a un orgasmo, las contracciones provocadas por el vientre podrían ser muy peligrosas.

— ¿Está jodiéndome? —Gruño Will, Hannibal lo miró seriamente, no se disculpó pero bajo la voz. — Entonces debo pasar el resto de mi embarazo en cama y sin sexo…

—Es por el bien de los niños, están creciendo bien, pero tu falta de peso me tiene preocupado Will, temo que se trate de algún mal que se presente hasta más tarde, no quiero poner estrés adicional en tu cuerpo.

—Oh , pues está fracasando.

—Hannibal, por favor. —Dijo el Obstetra mirando al rubio con exasperación.

—Si son tus órdenes, supongo que lo más adecuado es seguirlas al pie de la letra… Te quedarás en cama, Will, y nos ocuparemos de liberar estrés de otra manera.

— ¡Bien! Pero si vuelves a darme un libro de tejido te juro que voy a apuñalarte con las agujas.

Hannibal ya había intentado introducir a su Omega al adecuado y para él muy relajante mundo del tejido, y había recibido un golpe certero con dicho libro, directo a la cabeza,  no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Pero les sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que el sexo representaba en su relación. No porque no pudieran relacionarse sin él, eran unidos, charlaban sobre su día, podían acurrucarse a ver una película, jugar ajedrez, o simplemente pasar horas con Hannibal mirando a Will acomodar su nuevo, y mejorado, nido mientras este le hablaba sobre cualquier cosa. Ver a su dulce Omega embarazado, moviéndose pesadamente por la habitación con la carga de sus cachorros le provocaba un inmenso placer.

Pero había algo de tensión, no sólo después de ver a Will en términos amistosos con ese mugroso Beta de Matthew Brown. Hannibal sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de qué Will pensará en nadie más que él, pero simplemente saber que ese… sujeto había compartido la vida que él tenía ahora le hacía hervir la sangre. Además, peleaban constantemente por lo que ocurría con su tía Murasaki. Hannibal estaba seguro y determinado a creer que ella sólo quería ayudar, sus consejos le parecían sensatos y la necedad de Will en considerarlos comenzaba a cansarlo.

Tal vez aquello había sido mala idea, sin importar lo mucho que disfrutara de la presencia de la mujer en su casa. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por la abstinencia, era lo mejor, y era necesaria. Se conformaría con besos y abrazos siempre que tuviera a Will enfrente, ignorando la durísima erección que se levantaba entre sus piernas sólo con oler la fertilidad hirviendo en cada célula de su esposo como producto de su estado.

La primera semana que pasó así ya se sentía explotar. Aquello era realmente molesto, nunca había tenido problemas con mantener a bajo nivel sus impulsos sexuales, pero ero antes de Will, y si bien un Alfa podía entregarse a la promiscuidad o bien tener múltiples Omega, incluso Betas, a su disposición, a Hannibal esa idea no le atraía, Will era claramente su pareja perfecta, no había necesidad de un Harem cuando estabas tan irremediablemente enamorado, eso sin mencionar que esperaban tres cachorros. No había ninguna justificación física, biológica o reproductiva para humillar de esa forma a pareja, y no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo por simple maldad o por sentirse caliente.

Necesitaba un trago, eso seguro. Will estaba concentrado en apilar un par de muñecos en la orilla de su nido, los había robado del cuarto de los niños porque realmente le gustaban. Supuso que eso lo entretendría un rato, así que bajó a la sala y se sentó en uno de sus viejos asientos daneses a beber una copa de vino. Saboreó los matices de madera y savia en la bebida y se relajó, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiró de gusto. Ese era un placer pequeño, pero el vino le ayudaría a dormir.

—Luces tenso.

Si Hannibal no estuviera acostumbrado al etéreo devenir de su tía la voz a su lado lo habría asustado. Abrió los ojos pero no la miró.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Te conozco hace muchos años, más que cansancio creo que tienes otro problema.

—Te aseguró que no es nada con lo que puedas ayudarme. —Desestimó, dejando la copa sobre una mesita. La mujer se sentó a su lado, pasando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos por sus hombros, presionando firmemente. — Oh… no, espera, está bien.

—Oh, Hannibal, por favor.

—No, le pediré a Will que lo haga.

—Por favor, ese muchacho tuyo no tiene idea…

—Necesitas dejarlo en paz. Dale su espacio…. —Dijo como una amenaza, pero su tía era Alfa también y no se dio por aludida.

Oh, ese cabrón. Mischa estaba bastante furiosa con ambos. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Su tío lo sabía? Bueno, ella sabía una cosa, y es que si alguien iba a evitar que su tía siguiera haciéndole la vida un tormento a Will sería ella.


	6. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Will sabe quién manda en su casa, incluso si su Alfa no.

Hannibal podía ponerse del lado de Lady Murasaki tanto como quisiera, pero al final la única palabra que mandaba sobre él era la de Will. Y si no podía ver el plan de su tía, entonces ella se encargaría de sacarla de su vida. No que tuviera el poder, con Will como Omega vinculado de su hermano, siendo este un Alfa, ella quedaba en lo más bajo de la cadena de poder. Tal vez ella no podía pedirle volver a la paz de estar sólo los tres en casa, pero Will sí. Y un Alfa decente siempre hace lo que su Omega quiere, aún si no se da cuenta.

Tocó débilmente a la puerta de la habitación y entró cuando Will respondió un vago “adelante”, miraba su nido con expresión crítica, reconsiderando mover algunos cojines o tal vez tomarle la palabra a Hannibal y aprender a tejer, después de todo sería más fácil tener todo justo como quería si él mismo determinaba el tamaño de las cosas.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó Mischa, sentándose a la orilla del nido. Will asintió sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, adelante.

—Se ve muy bien, muy cómodo. —Concedió y Will sonrió orgulloso. Pero luego Mischa cambio su expresión. — Will, tu sabes que yo te adoro ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, y yo a ti. —Dijo Will, y era cierto, Mischa era por mucho la mejor cuñada que alguien podría pedir y la quería sinceramente.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado… y que sé lo que mi tía intenta hacer. — Ahora Will estaba tan serio como ella. — Sé qué hace las cosas a propósito para hacerte quedar mal frente a Hannibal, sinceramente si no fueras su Omega creo que ya se las habría arreglado para llevarte al divorcio…

—Lo sabía, creí que estaba volviéndome loco... —Gruño Will. — ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Díselo a Hannibal.

—Tengo semanas intentando, pero no me escucha…

—Will… creo que mi tía Murasaki ha sido… íntima con Hannibal de formas poco familiares.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir…

Eso no tenía sentido, es decir… Hannibal no haría algo como acostarse con la esposa del tío que lo cuido cuando sus padres murieron ¿O sí? Hannibal, el rey de la cortesía y el respeto a otros… Pero al día siguiente  observó más detenidamente, Hannibal estaba algo molesto esos días. Era normal, es decir los Alfa suelen ser posesivos y Hannibal ya le había dejado claro que el sexo era su forma favorita de reclamar a Will, así que su frustración era obvia y lógica. Bajaba a sentarse a solas un rato cada noche, pero no estaba solo. Esa mujer, aparecía pasado un rato, acariciándole los hombros, descansando su mano en su rodilla y hablándole en voz baja. No, eso sí que no.

—¿Es muy divertido, verdad?

—¿Te puedo ayudar, Will? —Preguntó sin prestarle atención, moviéndose graciosamente en su hermoso kimono mientras revisaba un libro de recetas para la cena. Will le quitó el libro de las manos y lo arrojó sobre una silla.

—Hannibal me tiene a mí, porque no te guardas las ganas en una de esas enormes mangas y te largas de mi casa.

—Quisiera verte intentado sacarme, niño… —Oh así vamos a jugar ahora, pensó Will, ya nadie estaba ocultando su desprecio. — ¿Crees que no puedo convencer a Hannibal de lo inútil que eres? No es muy difícil, si te soy honesta, eres el más patético intento de Omega que he visto, no le llegas a los talones.

—Fuera de mi casa.

—Está casa fue mía muchos años, antes de que se te ocurriera abrir las piernas para conseguirla. No iré a ningún lado.

—Voy a decirle a Hannibal, la sacará de aquí.

—Ajá, eso te ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora ¿verdad? No sabes cómo tener a un hombre en tus manos, me sorprende que fueras lo bastante listo para que se casara contigo.

—Supongo que fue su encantadora actitud la razón por la que no se quedó con usted, bruja.

—No me hables así. —Murmuró tomándole del brazo, sus fríos y pálidos dedos presionaron con fuerza, doblándolo y arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Mierda, se habría tardado menos en salir de esa ridícula llave si no estuviera tan grande y tan desequilibrado. — Compórtate… No querrás que suceda algo malo… Y no creas que esos sucios engendros que tienes dentro van a detenerme.

—No se atrevería… —Le escupió Will, ella se limitó a sonreír.

—No tienes nada en mi contra. Disfruta de lo que te dé oportunidad de gozar, puedo quitártelo todo si así quisiera…

Pero en eso estaba muy equivocada. Sí algo tenía en este momento era la más profunda sed de venganza. Y era mucho más listo de lo que ella creía. Y sobre todo, Will no era el tipo de Omega que se dejaba manipular y empujar, no era un pobre e indefenso sumiso listo para obedecer ciegamente y soportar el abuso de esa loca. Creía conocer tan bien a Hannibal, pero Matt le había recordado algo importante, él no era cualquiera, era fuerte, era terriblemente necio y sobre todo era alguien que no se queda con lo que no quiere.

Cuando Hannibal llegó a casa esa tarde Mischa no estaba, probablemente habría salido con Beverly. Tendría que investigar a esa mujer más a fondo. Se quitó la corbata y subió a su habitación. Ver el rostro de su esposo era la mejor forma de olvidarse de él estrés de un pesado día. Pero algo no estaba bien. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque podía ver la silueta de su Omega contra la ventana.

—Will ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad? — Preguntó mientras encendía la luz. Will estaba perfectamente vestido, como si fuera a salir, su rostro estaba muy serio y lo miró con tanta seriedad que Hannibal se quedó de pie dónde estaba, cauteloso.

—Tenemos que hablar, Hannibal.

—Por supuesto, imagino que tienes el tema en mente.

—Quiero a esa mujer fuera de mi casa Hannibal… Hoy mismo.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Will, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, y tu falta de tolerancia es bastante preocupante.

—No estoy pidiéndote que entiendas mis motivos, te estoy pidiendo… no, te demando que saques a esa mujer de mi casa, hoy mismo. —Respondió seriamente, Hannibal no percibió duda ni la sombra de una petición.

—No puedo hacerlo, Will, me temo que sería irrespetuoso, ella es cómo mi madre.

—Oh, claro, imagino que todo el mundo tiene sexo con su madre. Tuviste en algún momento una relación de carácter sexual con ella.

No era una pregunta, Hannibal era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero ni él pudo reprimir un segundo en el que su expresión fue de sorpresa, casi pánico.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… Te aseguro que no te soy…

—Así vamos a jugar. ¿Vas a mentirme? —Cuestionó Will, incapaz de ocultar el dolor en su voz. Hannibal lo miró hipnotizado mientras sacaba una maleta del armario. — Bien.

—Will, deja eso de inmediato.                                                                    

—No, claramente a ti no te va esto del Omega sumiso. Digo, te estás burlando de mí. —Espetó llenando la maleta con tanta ropa como pudo, Hannibal intento quitársela pero Will lo empujó, caminando hasta la puerta. Hannibal gruñó logrando hacerla caer al suelo. — Te va más la gente con mucha autoridad, como otro Alfa.

—Will, estás actuando como un loco…

— ¿Tuviste una relación sexual con tu tía, Hannibal? —Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Hannibal suspiró antes de responder.

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas.

—No puedo creerlo, eres un bastardo. — Gimió herido. — ¿Y aun así no vas a echarla de la casa?

—Will, escúchame primero, estás actuando fuera de lugar.

— Tú eres quien actúa fuera de lugar. Te dije lo que ella hacía, pero te importó una mierda.

—Will, tu lenguaje.

— ¡Que te jodan! —Gritó. — ¿Quieres decidir sobre algo, Alfa? Bien. Acabas de hacerlo. Ella o yo, Hannibal. Y creo que queda muy claro que prefieres.

— ¿Will?

—No voy a quedarme aquí mientras esa… persona no se haya largado.  Así que por última vez. ¿Ella o yo? No, ¿ella o nosotros?

—Estás actuando como un niño, Will, baja esa maleta y hablaremos.

—Respuesta equivocada, Hannibal. —Murmuró y abrió la puerta, Hannibal le aferró del brazo con tanta fuerza que chilló de dolor. — Suéltame…

—No voy a permitirte hablarme así, Will. ¡Baja la maleta, ahora! — Gruño amenazadoramente, jalándolo de vuelta a la habitación, Will chilló de nuevo y Hannibal lo soltó, súbitamente consiente de lo cerca que había estado de lastimarlo.

—Bien, diviértete.

—Will, regresa. ¡WILL!

Pero Will ya no estaba ahí, lo siguió escaleras abajo con unos segundos de desventaja y lo vio subirse a un taxi.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Con mi padre, y no volveré hasta que esa arpía este de vuelta dónde pertenece. Adiós Hannibal.

Sintió la marca oprimirle el cuello dolorosamente pero no volvió. No podía llegar hasta Florida, no sin dinero y la verdad no pensaba irse lejos.

\-----000-----

— ¿Y dejaste que se fuera? ¿Eres o te haces, Hannibal?

—Mischa, por todos los cielos cállate.

—No voy a callarme, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerte llamar un Alfa?

Hannibal golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que la madera crujió. ¿Cómo se atrevía Will a irse con sus cachorros, sin decir una palabra sobre como pensaba viajar o cuando llegaría? ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa forma? No hay nada más patético que un Alfa cuyo Omega decide irse de la casa, eso es impensable. Tenía que traerlo de vuelta, tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción, Will pertenecía a su lado, mierda, él lo había puesto ahí en primer lugar. Le había hecho tanto daño que se había ido.

Se había reído a espaldas de Brown por meses, sobre cómo no merecía la preciosa sumisión de ese mismo Omega y ahora lo había perdido. Y en mucho menos tiempo. Joder.

—No puedo creerlo. Sinceramente me sorprende que se quedara tanto tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor, Will ha demostrado ser el mejor Omega posible en cosa de meses. ¿Realmente crees que cometería errores como esos? Por favor, Hannibal, yo misma te lo dije, lo que ocurrió con su nido debió abrirte los ojos…

—Murasaki no tiene razón alguna para querer perjudicar a Will. —Insistió Hannibal, Mischa resopló enojada.

—No claro, supongo que porque no tiene motivos intenta seducirte, y darte masajes y te toca la rodilla por debajo de la mesa ¿No?

—Mischa…

— ¿Sabes qué? Te lo mereces. Eres una burla como Alfa, Hannibal.

Hannibal no durmió esa noche, convencido de que Will regresaría, después de todo Hannibal era su sustento, no podía solo irse con 3 niños en camino. Pero claro que pudo, y cuando la tarde siguiente aún no había rastro de él comenzó a perder la cabeza. No, tenía que recuperarlo, no le importaba nada más sin Will ahí. Que doloroso darse cuenta de que ser un Alfa no vale absolutamente nada si no está tu Omega para demostrártelo, es un valor relativo y dependiente. Quería a su esposo, quería a sus hijos.

—¿A que le debo el honor de tu visita? —Dijo Murasaki sonriéndole cuando entró a su habitación ese día.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Will?

—Por favor, no tengo que hacerle nada a ese pequeño cobarde para…

— ¿HICISTE TODO LO QUE ME DIJO QUE HICISTE?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No mereces un Omega como ese Hannibal. ¿Cómo puedes reemplazarme con alguien tan… corriente?

—Por todos los cielos… —Murmuró Hannibal, realmente había actuado como un imbécil. — NO, no. Nosotros terminamos hace años, hace años que no te quiero de esa forma, te lo dije. Eres como mi madre.

—No soy tu madre, Hannibal, no te quiero como una madre.

—Entonces yo no te quiero en absoluto. —Dijo decidido. La mujer lo miró sin entender. — No eres bienvenida aquí, ya no. No le diré a mi tío sobre tu comportamiento si te vas ya mismo, y no pienses en regresar.

— ¿Estás echándome de tu casa por ese niño?

—Ese “niño” es el padre de mis hijos. —Señalo Hannibal, ansioso de vaciar esa habitación y buscar a Will. —Y es la persona más importante en mi vida y se fue porque no pude ver que eres una demente. No voy a formar parte de esto, lamento haberme puesto de tu lado en primer lugar, debí  echarte de aquí la primera vez que me lo pidió… Tengo mucho que arreglar, así que lárgate. No te molestes en empacar, veré como enviarte tus pertenencias cuando llegues a tu destino.

—No vas a faltarme el respeto así, Hannibal, no me iré.

—Ó te vas, o te sacaré. —Dijo gruñendo, de forma amenazante y casi salvaje. Alfa o no Hannibal era más joven y más fuerte.

—Bien.

\-----000------

—Will, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunto Mischa, tomando una taza de Café en casa de Beverly dónde el Omega se hospedaba.

—Oh, claro que lo estoy.

—Llevas aquí dos días…

— ¿Se le ve mal?

—Terrible…

—Entonces no tomará mucho tiempo más. —Susurró desinteresadamente, probablemente no era bueno que estuviera despierto tan tarde, pero con lo activos que parecían sus hijos tampoco podría dormir.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Will cree que si se va de la casa empujara a Hannibal a actuar. —Dijo Mischa, y hasta cierto punto creía que tenía razón.

— ¡Graham, estoy orgullosa! —Rio Beverly. — Va a funcionar, los Alfa son tontos, pero no lo saben, creen que tienen el control, pero si ya te diste cuenta de que en realidad lo tienes tú, creo que sobrevivirás a tu matrimonio.

— ¿Lo apoyas en esto?... Sé que mi hermano es un tonto, pero…

—Fue un perfecto idiota. —Dijo Will, pero luego suavizo su expresión. —Y realmente no quiero hacerle daño, pero esto es ojo por ojo, y si esa mujer cree que lo tiene en su bolsillo está muy equivocada.

—Ok, plan perfecto. ¿Y cómo va a dar contigo?

—Oh, Hannibal tiene muchos recursos…—Dijo Will alzándose de hombros. Mischa consideró llamarle a su hermano por teléfono justo cuando sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta,

—Oh, claro, es mi casa ¿verdad? — Dijo Beverly y se paró a abrir. Mischa apuró su café, casi lo escupió cuando su hermano entró a toda prisa a la habitación.

— ¿Will? … ¿Mischa?

—Yo los dejaré solos. —Dijo la rubia, huyendo rápidamente rumbo a la cocina, Beverly la siguió divertida.

—Will, pensé que te irías…

—No me permitieron volar en mi estado, al parecer es peligroso. —Dijo sin mirarlo. — Y no voy a irme en autobús hasta Florida.

—En serio lo siento…

—No me digas…— Murmuró irritado. — También vino ella a pedirme disculpas ¿no?

—No, Will. Debí decirte las cosas como eran… y debí hacerte caso. Ella ya no está, no tenemos que volver a verla si así prefieres.

— ¿En serio?... —Volteo a mirarlo está vez, Hannibal sintió súbitamente un golpe de paz. Observo detenidamente a su pareja, sus cejas pobladas, sus rizos suaves, sus ojos de un azul intenso que le taladraban el alma.  Su vientre, enorme con la carga de sus tres cachorros, creciendo sanos. Ahora sólo tenía que llevarlos a casa.

—Sí, yo mismo vi que se fuera, por favor, Will, vuelve a casa.

—Fuiste un imbécil…

—Sí, lo fui.

— ¿Se va a repetir?

—No, Will, no volverá a suceder… Por favor, _Mylimasis_ , vuelve a casa…

Will pensó en su padre cuando su madre se fue, rogándole que no lo hiciera. Pero ella se había ido de todas formas. Pensó en todos los que creen que un Alfa es sólido como una roca y se sintió culpable de doblegar a Hannibal de esa forma a su voluntad. Pero no tenía por qué permitir el abuso hacia su pareja, y se lo haría saber. Pero eso era suficiente castigo por todo lo que veía. Ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello desaliñado. De todas formas quería volver, quería estar con su Alfa, dejarse cuidar por él.

—Bien, volveré.

—Gracias a Dios. —Exhaló Hannibal, rodeándole en un abrazo firme, Will suspiró y lo abrazó también. — Te llevaré a casa.

—Iré por mis cosas.

—No, no te muevas, yo iré. —Susurró aliviado, besándole la frente y las mejillas y finalmente el hinchado vientre. Algo entre furia y sorpresa que había nacido de la sensación de perder todo lo que había querido se liberó finalmente de su vientre y se quedó así un segundo más. — En verdad lo siento…

—Basta… Sólo, vamos a casa… Quisiera poder dormir en nuestra cama…

No mostraría su sonrisa de triunfo, si bien algo en su interior se regodeaba, al final tenía la más pura de control sobre Hannibal, y eso ninguna mujer loca iba a arrebatárselo.


	7. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de fluff luego del drama, es un regalito para mis lectores por tenereme tanta paciencia :D

—Recuérdame porqué estoy haciendo esto. —Murmuró Will, lo que más deseaba era irse a dormir, pero entre sus hijos que insistían en moverse, y su esposo, ya había perdido la esperanza.

—Es probable que se calmen con la estimulación adecuada.

Will suspiró pero no se opuso cuando Hannibal rodeó su vientre con un par de audífonos y le dio Play a la música clásica que había en su celular. Se quedó ahí, con los labios recargados sobre la piel, sosteniendo los audífonos firmemente mientras la música sonaba.

— ¿Mozart?

—Dicen que estimula el desarrollo cerebral de los niños y es uno de mis favoritos. —Confesó el mayor, Will le sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás sobre las almohadas, relajándose.

Había estado muy molesto casi una semana, pero no tenía sentido enojarse con Hannibal, era su Alfa después de todo. Y realmente parecía arrepentido. Will nunca pensó irse realmente, no tenía intención alguna de echar por la borda otra relación, y además era realmente feliz con Hannibal, lo amaba más cada día. Ahora que había paz de nuevo en su vida Will se volvía a sentir cómodo en su casa, tanto que invitó a Hannibal a su nido por primera vez y se acurrucaron ahí, entre cojines y mantas, hasta quedarse dormidos.  Eso sólo demostraba cuanto se esforzaba Hannibal por ser flexible, pues no creía que el suelo fuera el lugar adecuado para su Omega, mucho menos durante un embarazo de alto riesgo.

 Cuando fueron a su siguiente cita médica Will descubrió también que había ganado un poco de peso, pero se negó a conocer el sexo de sus hijos. Estaba agotado. Si hacer un bebé era difícil esperaba muchos malditos regalos del día del padre cuando fueran mayores, tres era un total suplicio.

Pasaba casi todo el día en cama o sentado en alguna parte de la casa, leyendo, viendo televisión, charlando con Mischa… el aburrimiento era tan grande que finalmente aprendió a tejer. Era bastante bueno, comprendía la lógica detrás del asunto y era bueno siguiendo patrones, así que a lo largo de otra semana ya había tejido calcetines y una bonita cobija. Ahora le faltaban otras dos. La sola idea lo había obligado a soltar las agujas e irse a la cama, dónde estaban ahora.

— ¿Mejor?

—Supongo que se mueven un poco menos, Hanni… Sólo quisiera dormir.

—Es normal que estés cansado, Will. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

—Ven aquí…— Y lo hizo, Will enredo sus delgados brazos alrededor de Hannibal, besándole los labios y enterrando los dedos en su cabello, arrancándole un gemido gutural al Alfa.

—Will, no podemos…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Murmuró decepcionado. Se besaron un par de segundos más antes de que Hannibal volviera a acurrucarse con la mejilla contra su vientre. Por primera vez en días estaban bien, estaban en paz y sentían completa felicidad. Will tenía que hacerlo. — Hannibal. Háblame de ella.

—Honestamente Will, saber que jamás la toque mientras compartían techo debería ser suficiente.

—Pero no lo es, dímelo por favor…

—Bien…— Hannibal parecía avergonzado, aquello era tan inusual, Will tatuó en su memoria la expresión contrariada de su rostro.

—Cuando mis padres murieron yo era un muchacho, tenía unos 18 años y Mischa tal vez 8. No teníamos a nadie y si bien tenía la edad para cuidar de ella mi tío Robert nos ofreció su casa y su apoyo de inmediato. Eran días muy complicados, ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo lidiar con el concepto de ser huérfanos, y si bien quería estudiar, fui algo rebelde y me tomé un año para hacer tonterías para liberar la frustración que sentía, en esos días trataba de superar mi dolor entregándome a toda clase de placeres que hoy en día encuentro ridículos.

—No tienes que disculparte por ser joven, Hannibal.

—Oh, me temo que sí. Murasaki era la joven esposa de mi tío, no tenían más que un par de años de casados, era una Alfa que nos cuidaba a mí y a Mischa como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, siempre pendiente de nuestra salud, de nuestros pasatiempos, de darnos algún tipo de sostén emocional. Nos enseñó japonés, nos compartía toda clase de cosas sobre su cultura y entonces me di cuenta de que me sentía atraído.

—Pero era tu tía.

—No pensaba racionalmente. Además, era un muchacho, jamás pensé que ella correspondería los sentimientos que yo creía tener por ella. Me conformaba con mirarla de lejos y comencé a portarme bien nuevamente sólo para recibir su atención y sus cumplidos. — Hannibal suspiró. — En algún momento llegó Navidad, y nosotros no queríamos celebrar sin nuestros padres. Estaba afectado, los extrañaba y sentía mucha rabia, no recuerdo cómo, sólo recuerdo nieve, enojo y luego un beso. Y todo se salió de control desde ahí.

— ¿Estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo? —Preguntó Will, Hannibal lucía tan culpable, expresión extraña en él, que no podía ni sentirse enojado, dentro uno de sus bebés pateó, provocando una fugaz sonrisa en sus padres.

—No creo que “juntos” sea adecuado. No teníamos citas, no nos conocíamos como personas, sólo como familiares, yo creía estar enamorado de ella cuando no sabía nada sobre el amor, me limitaba a hacer las cosas perfectamente, como creía que a ella le gustarían. Su satisfacción me traía felicidad, y había tan poca en mi vida, Will, que me conformaba con aquello.

— ¿Cómo terminó?

—Eventualmente me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Deje de ir a su habitación cuando me lo pedía y a actuar con más independencia, a entender mejor lo que constituía mi identidad sin mis padres, sin ella. Entré a la universidad, estudié tanto como podía para llevarme a mi hermana de ahí. Ellos regresaron a Europa, pero Mischa y yo nos quedamos aquí hasta ahora.

—Vaya… —Resopló Will. — ¿Y tú tío nunca supo nada?

—Si lo sabía nunca me dijo nada, y se lo agradezco profundamente, es una humillación que merecía pero nunca tuve que pasar.

—Esto es horrible, Hannibal, es un secreto terrible. — Murmuró Will finalmente.

—Ya no es un secreto para ti. Lamento lo que mi confusión y mi deseo por ignorar el pasado te causo, Will, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte.

—Lo sé, sólo sucedió… Mientras no tenga que volver a verla nunca estaré bien.

Guardaron un silencio incómodo antes de finalmente irse a dormir. La música pareció calmar un poco a los trillizos, pero eso no evitó que Will tuviera un muy vívido sueño sobre un Hannibal muy joven y confundido y su tía. Despertó incapaz de decirle a su esposo lo que había soñado.

\-----000-----

La habitación de los niños estaba pintada de un suave color miel, las cunitas eran de color blanco y las cortinas de las ventanas estaban decoradas con bonitos bordados de animales y flores.  Los amigos de Hannibal les habían enviado toda clase de bonita ropa y juguetes que ahora llenaban las repisas y los armarios, esa guardería estaba incompleta, pero lo único que le faltaba eran los niños que tendrían que ocuparla. Will sonrió satisfecho cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de pasar un último día preparándolo todo para la llegada de sus hijos.

Jerard insistía en que en el estado de Will, incluso ganando peso en las últimas semanas, podían esperar a sus hijos alrededor de la última mitad de su séptimo mes. Eso claro que lo tenía preocupado, pero el médico le aseguraba que todo saldría bien y que los niños que nacían a esa edad rara vez tenían problemas.

Que agradable era vivir sólo los 3 de nuevo. Sin preocuparse de que alguien lo apuñalara mientras dormía o se duchaba. Regresó a su habitación, dónde Hannibal leía una revista de Psicología, y se sentó a su lado, soltándose el cabello y recargándose contra las suaves almohadas antes de hablar.

— Hanni, tengo hambre.

—Will, cenamos hace unas horas.

—Quiero brownies.

—Will, son las 11 de la noche, no es hora de comer brownies.

—Bien…— Murmuró enfadado, Hannibal lo miró exasperado.

—Estás haciendo berrinche.

—No es cierto…—Tenía las mejillas infladas, y las suavizó cuando dijo esto, pero sus cejas continuaron fruncidas. A su lado su Alfa gruño.

—Está bien, cariño, iré a comprarte brownies…

— ¿En serio? —Le besó la mejilla mientras lo miraba ponerse los zapatos. — ¡Gracias, Hanni!

—Sí, sí… pero cuando nazcan voy a dejar de consentirte así… —Will asintió con la cabeza, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder. Hannibal le beso la frente y salió de la habitación, se encontró con Mischa, en piyama con una taza de té en las manos.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Will quiere brownies.

—Oh… prueba en Lou’s, y compra helado de vainilla. — Dijo la rubia como si nada.

— ¿Helado? Mischa no…

—No es para mí, es para Will, hazme caso.

—No necesito tu ayuda para consentir a ese… gordito hasta la putrefacción, Mischa.

—Lo sé, pero si igual vas a salir tan tarde a comprar brownies, lo menos que puedes hacer es traerle todo el combo. Hay tres cachorritos ahí, Hannibal.

—Y luego habrá tres cachorritos afuera y yo seguiré comprando pan a la mitad de la noche. —Murmuró divertido, poniéndose el abrigo.

—Oh, lo dices sólo porque vas a dejarlo embarazado de inmediato ¿no es cierto? Pobre Will.

—Adiós, Mischa.

\-----000------

—Lo siento, señor, ya le dije que no tenemos más.

—Mire, usted no entiende. —Murmuró Hannibal irritado, el pobre empleado de la pastelería temblaba ante el Alfa enojado. Era la cuarta pastelería que visitaba y no encontraba los estúpidos brownies por ninguna parte. — Tengo un Omega en casa, con seis meses de embarazo de trillizos, si no regreso con brownies no va a estar feliz.  De hombre a hombre, deme lo que tenga, no importa si es la pieza más vieja…

—En serio lo siento, señor, pero están agotados… Sí quiere podemos venderle la harina para que los haga en casa.

— ¿Me está sugiriendo que me ponga a hornear a las 11 de la noche en un martes?

—También puede… volver mañana, señor.

— ¡Bien! — Will no iba a dejarlo en paz, no iba a esperar hasta la mañana, ya había llamado para explicarle la situación y la decepción en su voz le golpeo de lleno en el orgullo de Alfa. Iba a darle todo lo que quisiera, incluso un ridículo postre a la mitad de la noche. Gruño y dejó un billete en el mostrador. — Deme su ridícula harina…

No podía ser difícil, después de todo era un buen cocinero. Claro que antes tuvo que comprar leche, huevos y azúcar glass, lo que hacía por su esposo. Cuando regresó a casa Will casi corrió hasta él, detesto verlo tan decepcionado cuando lo vio con las manos vacías.

— ¿Hanni?

—No encontré Brownies, así que voy a hacerlos. —Dijo sacando la caja de harina, Will lo miró curioso. — ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— ¡Sí!

Hannibal le sonrió, se besaron un momento antes de ir a la cocina. Hannibal se puso el mandil blanco que usaba para cocinar y sacó uno azul del cajón para Will. Este intento atarlo, pero su creciente barriga le dificultaba mucho el proceso. Hannibal dejó salir una risita divertida y se paró detrás de él, haciendo un precario nudito con lo que quedaba detrás para atarlo, Will estaba realmente grande. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, besándole el cuello y acariciando su vientre.

—Hanni, brownies…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te amo. —Susurró besándolo una última vez. Will le sonrió de vuelta, más que encantado con la atención. — Bien, trae el batidor de globo y yo sacaré la leche, los huevos y la mantequilla.

Cocinar no siempre era divertido para Will, pero no siempre lo hacía con su Alfa. Les tomó casi una hora, entre risas meter finalmente la masa al horno, Hannibal quiso evitarlo pero Will estaba lamiendo la palita que había usado para empujar la masa al molde. Ronroneaba cómodamente mientras lo hacía, llenándose las mejillas de chocolate. El pecho de Hannibal respondió a ese ronroneo con un suave gruñido de satisfacción, limpiándole la mejilla con un trapito húmedo y luego robándole un beso íntimo, probando el sabor de la masa de sus labios. Will lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos mientras lo mantenía cerca.

—No puedo creer que no podemos subir a hacerlo ahora mismo. —Murmuró decepcionado, Hannibal se rio.

—Nada me gustaría más, Will, pero debemos obedecer las órdenes del doctor, además, se quemarían los brownies.

—Pero ya me está dando sueño… —Admitió el Omega, estirándose perezosamente. El cronometro sonó con un ruidoso “Bip” cuando llegó al final y Hannibal sacó la bandeja con un grueso trapo de cocina, dejándolo sobre la rejilla para enfriarse mientras Will disfrutaba el aroma a chocolate que inundaba la habitación.

—Huelen bien ¿eh?

—Sí, muy bien — Concedió Will, intentó meter los dedos para probarlo pero su esposo lo impidió.

—Está caliente, cariño.

—Pero tengo hambre…

—Lo sé, pero necesito que seas paciente. —Will hizo un puchero, pero Hannibal no cedería esta vez. Esperaron unos minutos antes de rociar el azúcar encima y servir un pedazo en un pequeño plato. Will casi le saltó encima, y cerró los ojos dejando salir un gemido de satisfacción cuando se metió la primera mordida a la boca.

—Mmm esto es increíble… Hanni pruébalo.

—Es un poco tarde para mí, Will…

—No, Hannibal, en serio. Anda, yo te daré. —Se acercó con el tenedor nuevamente lleno y Hannibal abrió la boca resignado, las cosas dulces no eran muy su estilo. — ¿Rico?

—Sí, Will, sabe muy bien. Dejaremos el resto para mañana ¿bien?

—Sí. —Dijo metiéndose las últimas migajas a la boca llena y sonriendo. Hannibal devolvió la sonrisa, limpiándole el chocolate de los labios y besándole la nariz. — Gracias… No tenías que hacerlo, pero eso no te impidió ponerte a hornear a la mitad de la noche cosas que no te gusta comer…

—Haría lo que sea por hacerte feliz, incluso cuando actuó como un tonto, eres lo más valioso que tengo.

—Oh, Hannibal, eres un cursi —Will desvió el rostro, avergonzado, mientras Hannibal lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. — Te amo.

—Te amo, Will.


	8. Llamada de Emergencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal debe hacer un viaje de negocios, las cosas no salen bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por comentar, eso siempre me alegra el día u.u disculpen si no siempre puedo contestar

Hannibal asistía al Simposio Internacional de Psiquiatría cada año, siempre lo invitaban, cada noviembre por los últimos 5 años. No podía esperar a pasar su primera navidad con su esposo, una navidad normal, no una navidad planeando una boda cómo la que habían tenido el año pasado. Pero antes de poder darse el lujo de pedir vacaciones tenía que asistir al evento, hablar sobre sus estudios, sobre lo que las revistas publicaban de su trabajo con gente que no le interesaba, y aprender todo lo posible, llenarse de amistades y credenciales que justificaran los exorbitantes precios que cobraba solo para escuchar a la gente hablar sobre sus traumas cuando su perro murió a los 12 años.

Lo que no le gustaba era estar lejos de Will, no soportaba estar lejos de Will. El que no pudiera entrar en celo estando el lejos era apenas un vago consuelo, ya que no podía pues estaba embarazado de 7 meses con su primera camada. Y ahora estaba a 3 horas en auto de su Omega preñado, demasiado lejos para ayudarle en algo, demasiado lejos si había alguna emergencia, o si Will se sentía solo. Hannibal había descubierto que era extremadamente posesivo, pero en los últimos meses Will estaba tan grande y se veía tan frágil que apenas dejaba que se le acercaran otras personas. Su padre los visitaba esa semana, y apenas los había dejado solos, la idea de cualquier otro Alfa cerca le hervía la sangre. Antes de salir de viaje casi le había arrancado la mano al cartero por ofrecerle su correspondencia.

Bueno, tenía que ser racional, Will había estado mejor las últimas semanas, había ganado algo de peso, pasaba la mayor parte del día descansando y los cachorros estaban saludables, los exámenes de sangre y de placenta no mostraban signos de alguna enfermedad o problema neurológico. Así que su miedo estaba injustificado, pero la irritación permanecía. Se removió intranquilo en la silla que ocupaba en esa última conferencia, iría a la cena oficial, luego al hotel y llamaría a Will. Podría llamarlo ahora…

—Dr. Lecter, que gusto verlo.

—Dr. Chilton, no sabía que estaba por aquí.

—Oh Sí, vengo como invitado del Dr. Chong, fue tan amable de considerarme para venir, es una maravillosa oportunidad de relacionarse ¿no cree?

—Sin duda. — Especialmente para un Don Nadie como Chilton, pensó, pero no dijo nada. — Aún está con su novia ¿Amelia?

—Amanda. —Corrigió Chilton, su rostro se ensombreció y Hannibal sonrió satisfecho, que un ser tan mediocre como Chilton fuera un Alfa era todo un misterio. — No, desafortunadamente terminamos hace dos años.

—Lo lamento. —Te apuesto a que se casó en cuanto la dejaste en paz. Hannibal tenía pensamientos demasiado divertidos, lástima que no podía compartirlos. — Era una buena chica.

—Lo era. ¿Y tú? Sigues siendo un soltero empedernido ¿eh? — La sonrisa de Hannibal se ensanchó, si buscaba consuelo en él se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

—En realidad hace poco cumplí 6 meses de casado.

— ¿En verdad? —Ahí estaba, esa deliciosa sorpresa. — Ah… Felicidades, debe ser una criatura encantadora. ¿Su nombre?

—Will — Dijo tranquilamente. — Es una criatura especialmente encantadora, en eso tiene razón.

— ¿Will? No tenía idea que usted…

—Oh, no me dejo amedrentar por nimiedades como el género, Frederick, pero le aseguro que con un Omega como Will cualquiera tomaría excepciones. — Recalcó la palabra Omega y vio la sorpresa de Chilton aumentar, ese hombre jamás conseguiría que un Omega se entregará a él. Le faltaba personalidad y clase, incluso siendo un Alfa, le faltaba malicia. Era un trepador social, pero es difícil mantener el territorio que ganas de esa forma.

—Pues… muchas felicidades, Hannibal, estoy seguro que fue difícil dejarlo en casa.

—No tienes idea, ahora sí me disculpas, parece ser que el Dr. Chong y la Dra. Weiss me están llamando. ¿Asistirá a la cena oficial?

—Desafortunadamente no fui invitado… —Murmuró Chilton, claramente apenas enterado d esa cena.

—Qué pena, pero no sea un extraño, me encantaría que nos acompañara a cenar a mi esposo y a mí en el futuro. Adiós.

Oh, mostrarle su hermosa casa llena de cachorritos. Sí, eso le traería mucha satisfacción sin duda. Se acercó a los doctores que lo llamaban y ambos lo abrazaron efusivamente, dos más de unieron a ellos mientras subían al restaurante en el segundo piso del hotel en que se hospedaban. Hannibal intentó marcar pero no tenía recepción, supuso que tendría más suerte una vez en la mesa pero no fue así.

— ¿Ansioso?

—Sólo un poco, Will y yo hablamos cada noche, sin embargo hoy no nos hemos comunicado.

—Aw, Lecter eres adorable, uno pensaría que ya habrían pasado de su etapa de luna de miel.

— ¿Cómo está Will? No le hemos visto desde su boda.

—Está bien, gracias. Es un embarazo delicado, así que prefiero que descanse en casa y evite el estrés de viajar.

—Estoy seguro de que nada va a sucederle porque cenes antes de llamarle, Hannibal. —Dijo el Dr. Chong. — Temo decirte que no he tenido recepción en todo el día, tendrás que salir a la calle o llamarle de una de las líneas fijas.

Hannibal asintió, definitivamente pondría una queja relacionada cuando registrara su salida al día siguiente. Pero Chong tenía razón, sólo disfrutaría su cena, algo de vino, una charla inteligente y amena con gente que no le era del todo irrelevante, como Chilton, y subiría a llamar a Will, oír su voz antes de dormir le traería paz y podría dormir en calma antes de volver a casa la mañana siguiente.

La cena estaba deliciosa, si bien el vino le pareció algo seco y la supuesta sopa sabía demasiado a jengibre cuando su ingrediente principal suponía ser un caldo de nabos de sabor bastante fuerte. No iba a quejarse, no es lo peor que podría comer y el vino había asentado en su estómago dejándole una sensación de calma y de sueño que pensaba aprovechar. Salió del restaurante y rumbo a su habitación lentamente, no tenía llamadas ni mensajes, pero tampoco tenía señal. Mientras subía y en el pasillo de su habitación recuperó una barra y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana dónde obtuvo otras dos.

Su teléfono vibró tanto que casi se le cae de las manos, violentamente recibió notificación tras notificación, abriendo los ojos sorprendido con la cantidad de cosas que llenaban la parte superior de su pantalla. 32 llamadas pérdidas, 16 mensajes, 7 correos de voz… Una horrible sensación le recorrió la espalda y abrió los mensajes primero, había un par de Will pero casi todos eran de Mischa.

Sintió tanto miedo que debió ponerse pálido, no que alguien ahí pudiera verlo, pero si lo hicieran parecería un fantasma. Abrió un par: “Hannbal ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué jodidos no respondes?”, “Hanni por dios, llámame”.

Había varios así en las últimas dos horas, pero había un par que lo obligaron a abrir la puerta, arrojar todo a su maleta sin importarle cuanto pudiera arruinarse, y salir pitando del hotel. “Hanni, Will no luce nada bien”, “Hannibal, Will está muy mal,  rompió aguas, voy a llevarlo al hospital”, “Hannibal, por Dios, Will está en labor de parto. ¡Responde!”.

No podía irse unos días, claro que no, nunca debió dejar a su esposo atrás, debió cancelar y quedarse con él. Ahora estaba en el hospital, posiblemente en peligro y lo peor, si no se daba prisa se perdería el nacimiento de sus hijos. Prematuros, claro, pero eso no era sorpresa, esperaban que nacieran dentro del séptimo mes, pero no tan pronto. Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras arrojaba su maleta a la cajuela del auto y salía disparado por la carretera.

No le preocupaba mucho un arresto, seguramente podría excusarse con su situación, pero no hubo necesidad de ello, era tarde y la carretera estaba medianamente despejada, no habría podido manejar el tránsito, habría corrido si fuera necesario. ¿Qué había sucedido? Will se veía bien cuándo se fue, y ahora rompía aguas. ¿De la nada? Hizo 3 horas de viaje en apenas 1 y media. No debes correr en el hospital, pero nadie iba a decirle algo a un Alfa alterado. Sala número cinco le dijeron en recepción, no se fijó en las personas paradas afuera cuando intentó entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada y soltó un gruñido animal.

—Hannibal ¡Hannibal! Por Dios ¿dónde estabas? — Gimió  su hermana al verlo, Hannibal se calmó un poco al verla, pero lucía pálida y preocupada. Sentado detrás de ella Bill Graham miraba el suelo fijamente, con los nudillos blancos por presionar el borde de la silla con todas sus fuerzas.

—No había señal en el hotel, Mischa ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó volviéndose hacia su hermana que sacudió la cabeza confundida.

—No lo sé, Will estaba bien, estábamos viendo una película y comenzó a reírse, pero luego de un rato me di cuenta de que no lucía bien, estaba callado y pálido, y luego dijo que tenía que ir al baño, creímos que tal vez el peso del embarazo le había ganado y que se habría orinado de la risa, estaba muy avergonzado, pero cuándo se puso de pie había tanto líquido, Hannibal, y no era lo que creíamos.

—Quiero verlo. —Murmuró señalando la puerta, Mischa lo tomó del brazo.

—Will empezó labor de parto hace horas, al parecer dos de los niños, los mayores, nacieron así pero Will estaba muy cansado para el tercero, dicen que es muy delicado, insistió en que podía hacerlo, pero dijeron que tal vez  tendrían que cortarlo para ayudarlo a salir, nos sacaron y no sabemos nada.

—Por dios… — Murmuró. Realmente no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil y enfermo. Claramente sólo Mischa lograba mantenerse en calma, Bill no se movía, parecía no estar respirando por la tensión de su cuerpo. Y  Hannibal hacía todo lo contrario, caminaba de lado a lado del pasillo, pasándose los dedos por el cabello una y otra vez de forma compulsiva mientras trataba de calmarse contando las mismas baldosas que recorría una y otra y otra vez.

Fueran 20 minutos o dos horas parecía demasiado tiempo cuando el doctor salió de la sala. Hannibal casi saltó sobre él.

— ¿Will? — No podía articular nada más largo que eso, el hombre se quitó la máscara y le sonrió, parecía algo cansado pero a Hannibal no podía importarle menos.

—Está bien, agotado, debemos mantenerlo hidratado y vigilar el canal de parto se cierre, pero los niños parecen estar bien, Felicidades.

— ¿Puedo? —Murmuró, pero el médico negó con la cabeza. — ¿Mis hijos entonces?

—Subiremos a Will a una habitación, los niños son prematuros, así que los pondremos en incubadora durante la noche para asegurarnos de que no haya signos de nada malo, sólo por precaución.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo puedo verlos? —Insistió Hannibal. El médico llamó a una enfermera para darle indicaciones hasta el área de cuidados intensivos del ala de Obstetricia, no creía necesario enviarlos con un pediatra a cuidado intensivo, pero debían ser vigilados esa noche para asegurarse. Sin embargo sólo le permitió a Hannibal visitarlos, lo que frustro bastante a su abuelo, pero permaneció en silencio.

Había 3 máquinas conectadas, con un bebé dentro cada una. Tenían una pulserita con su apellido y un pañalito, y eran las criaturas más hermosas que Hannibal jamás había visto. No sabrían perfectamente el género hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero Hannibal estaba seguro que los dos mayores eran Alfa por el aroma que despedían. Dos niños y una niña, la más pequeña de los tres, considerablemente.

Respiraba lentamente y su padre la miró fijamente durante lo que pudieron ser horas, temeroso de que de pronto dejara de respirar. Era demasiado frágil, y completamente hermosa. Cuándo la enfermera lo empujo fuera de la sala, ya que obviamente no quería irse, Mischa se ofreció a llevar a Bill a casa para descansar un poco, ambos Alfa estuvieron de acuerdo, si bien el mayor deseaba quedarse, esperar a que su hijo despertara.

Will no despertó hasta unas horas más tarde, con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Hannibal había dormido un rato, pero estaba despierto y listo para recibirlo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Will le robó un beso en los labios antes de hacer la pregunta obvia.

—¿Los niños?

—Están, bien, son muy hermosos Will…— Susurró Hannibal, acariciándole el cuello, el Omega se relajó enseguida, si bien se sentía extraño en su propio cuerpo sin el vientre lleno de cachorros. — Sí lo autorizan hoy mismo podremos llevarlos a casa. ¿Estás bien?

—Me siento muy cansado… quiero verlos, Hanni.

—Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más… —Explicó besándolo de nuevo. Difícilmente soltaría a su pareja en aquél estado tan frágil, Will parecía verdaderamente agotado, sin embargo cuando hubo desayunado estaba lleno de energía y listo para volver a casa con sus crías.

—Van a necesitar un nombre.

—Dos niños y una niña… Quiero que ella sea Abigail… —Susurró Will, tentativamente, pidiendo permiso a su Alfa, Hannibal asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es un bonito nombre. ¿Estás de acuerdo en dejarme nombrar a los mayores?

—Sí, claro.

—Bien, tendré que ver sus caritas para decidirme, pero Alexander y Viktor me parecen adecuados, me hubiera gustado llamarle a uno Robertas como mi tío, pero él jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Creo que yo tampoco. —Confesó Will, Hannibal alzó una ceja divertido. Rápidamente se unieron nuevamente en un beso, cariñoso e íntimo, Hannibal no tenía que hablar para que Will supiera lo feliz y agradecido que se sentía, ni el orgullo que su pareja provocaba, trayendo al mundo a todas sus crías, sanas y perfectas. Will se regodeó en esa sensación satisfactoria de felicidad que Hannibal emitía, más la que él mismo sentía producto de saber que ahora tenían 3 criaturitas que cuidar y proteger. El momento de tenerlos en sus brazos tardaba demasiado en llegar.

\-----000-----

Will amaba a todos sus hijos por igual, pero su pequeña Abigail, tan frágil y tanto más pequeña que sus hermanos rápidamente se ganó su favor. Temía que desaparecería si la  perdía de vista. Habían pasado una noche y casi todo un día en observación, pero los médicos determinaron que con una dieta a base de leche materna deberían ganar el peso suficiente en cosa de unos meses.  Siempre que Will pudiera producirla claro. Había estado nervioso al respecto, la idea de amamantar nunca le había atraído y le costó trabajo al principio, como si su cuerpo se opusiera. Hannibal sugiriendo buscar una nodriza para hacerlo por él fue suficiente para arreglarlo, no dejaría que nadie más cuidara de sus hijos.

Su padre, notó Will rápidamente,  miraba a sus hijos casi con pánico, tan delicados y con Hannibal tan cerca temía hacerles daño. Mischa parecía un poco menos asustada, emocionada los acunaba contra su pecho y les besaba las cabecitas llenas de pelusa rubia que le devolvían expresiones somnolientas. Les había tomado fotografías y les había llevado ropa, por lo que ahora descansaban en mamelucos que parecían muy grandes, especialmente en Abbie.

Hannibal podía manejar que sus hijos estuvieran en brazos de sus familiares, después de todo eran su hermana y su suegro, pero se negó a alejarse de Will hasta que estuvo en casa dos días después. Aún algo débil pero ya listo para vivir en la rutina de quien tiene niños pequeños. Tendría que volver a trabajar pronto, pero la idea de dejar a su Omega solo con sus crías y no estar cerca para ayudarlo si algo sucedía le pesaba en el pecho, no podía perdonarse haber estado lejos cuando Will daba a luz.

Will no estaba enojado, y jamás le reclamaría a su Alfa, después de todo si estaba lejos era por trabajo, para proveer lo mejor a su pequeña familia que había crecido rápidamente. Ahora tenía que ponerse a su altura y hacerse cargo de sus crías como un buen Omega.


	9. Preludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Hannibal viven algunas experiencias con sus cachorros, y como pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo un poco de relleno y un poco para el fluff, lo que viene es algo de drama, así que consideren esto la calma antes de la tormenta.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por leer, y disculpen que no siempre el tiempo de responder sus comentarios de forma individual, significan mucho para mí y siempre los tomo en consideración!

Will asumía que tener crías era algo que despertaba tu instinto paternal rápidamente y te permitía hacerte cargo de ellas en segundos, acostumbrándote a atenderlas de forma mágica. Bueno había estado equivocado, pero era muy necio y muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

Tal vez no era tanto por él, que seguía siendo un Omega novato, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que en lugar de uno o dos cachorros tenía tres, y eso era realmente complicado. Lloraban, claro. Sí tenían hambre, si tenían frío, si su pañal se ensuciaba, lloraban, era su única forma de comunicación. Si uno lloraba despertaba a sus hermanos, y lloraban todos juntos. Sólo tenía dos manos, pero al momento de cambiar un pañal o amamantar la verdad es que le faltaban 4 más.

Había pasado apenas un mes desde que sus hijos nacieran y si bien estaba orgulloso del peso que habían ganado, especialmente su pequeña Abigail, estaba agotado. Will sabía que si Hannibal o Mischa estaban en casa se ofrecerían a ayudarle, pero rara vez aceptaría esa ayuda, después de todo sus hijos eran su obligación. Hannibal, claro, insistía en recordarle que también eran sus crías, pero Will se negaba a pedirle levantarse 3 o cuatro veces cada noche cuando el llanto inundaba la casa, él tenía que ir a trabajar después de todo.

El tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba limpiando la casa, preparando la cena, revisando la correspondencia. En ese mes no había salido más que para ir al pediatra y para visitar a Alana y Margot. Y se había sentido tan horriblemente culpable por hacerlo, dejando a Hannibal con los niños, que apenas hora y media después ya estaba en casa. No podía evitarlo.

Así que no dormía mucho, no comía mucho y peor aún apenas cuidaba de sí mismo. No podía darse duchas de más de 3 minutos porque de inmediato alguien lloraba, como si no poder oler a su papi despertara algún miedo extraño en sus cachorros y el Omega estaba rápidamente de vuelta, cerca de ellos hasta que se tranquilizaban. ¿Sería malo? Alana le aseguraba que por tratarse de crías prematuras se sentirían especialmente vulnerables unos meses más, y que una vez que ganaran peso se tranquilizarían y dormirían más, dándole la oportunidad de descansar. Bueno no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Alexander eructó quedamente en su hombro mientras Will terminaba su comida nocturna, no despertarían hasta dentro de unas horas, les cambiaría y dormirían hasta la mañana, o eso esperaba. ¿Qué maldita suerte le había mandado tantos cachorros de una sola vez? Suspiró cuando el bebé estuvo finalmente en su cunita y les dio un vistazo rápido a sus hermanos antes de volver a su habitación. Hannibal estaba ya en piyama, leyendo sobre la cama cuándo Will entró, dejo su libro de lado y abrió los brazos, listo para recibir a su esposo que se acurrucó contra su pecho, suspirando.

—Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda, Will… Tu intención de agotarte haciéndolo todo tu mismo me preocupa.

—No quiero molestarte, ya haces tanto por nosotros. —Susurró besándole la mejilla y cerrando los ojos. Sintió a Hannibal frotar cariñosamente su espalda y levantó el rostro para unir sus labios en un beso que subió de temperatura rápidamente. — Hanni…

—Shh. —Will asintió suavemente y Hannibal rodó rápidamente para recostarlo sobre la cama, bajando sus labios por su cuello. El Omega jadeo suavemente cuando sintió sus largos dedos jugando con el elástico de su pantalón y se relajó, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su Alfa, siguiendo la ruta de sus besos por su pecho. Hannibal intentó quitarle la camiseta de dormir y Will se removió incómodo debajo.

— ¿Cariño?

—No… no lo hagas, luce horrible… —Susurró sin mirarlo. ¿Qué no podían hacerlo con ropa encima?

—No digas tonterías, Will. —Susurró Hannibal divertido, quitándole finalmente la camiseta, pero preocupado cuándo Will intentó darse la vuelta. — ¿Qué te sucede?

—No… no quiero que me mires… —Susurró tras unos segundos, evadiendo su mirada. Hannibal lo examinó confundido por su actitud. ¿De qué hablaba? Will lucía tan hermoso como siempre. Bueno, eso era mentira, embarazado lucía como la gloria, pero aquella era una situación temporal que disfrutó tanto como pudo… Recorrió su rostro sonrojado y su cuello, ahora manchado por las marcas de los besos que había dejado ahí segundos antes. Bajó por su marca hasta la clavícula y su boca se unió rápidamente, besándole los hombros y pasando su lengua de forma tortuosa por un pezoncito hinchado. Will gimió, mirándole con reproche.

—Hanni… no.

—No ¿Qué? Creí que te gustaba. — Bromeó el mayor, haciendo lo mismo con el otro, presionándolo suavemente entre sus labios y disfrutando del gemido involuntario que Will dejó escapar. Fue hasta que llegó lo bastante abajo que entendió lo que debía incomodarle. Su piel pálida estaba cortada violentamente por una serie de estrías rosáceas que atravesaban su vientre. La sonrisa de Will desapareció de inmediato cuando entendió que miraba. — Will, sabes que no es importante.

—Soy horrible… —Susurró tratando de escapar, pero el Alfa no lo permitió empujándolo contra la cama y mirándole a los ojos, Will lucían tan cansado, con el cabello revuelto y una sombra gris bajo los ojos, sobrepasado con el esfuerzo y sin embargo luchando por no pedir ayuda. Una parte de Hannibal quería demandarle qué pensará en mí mismo, pero una mucho más primitiva hinchaba su pecho con orgullo.

—Eres hermoso, incluso más que antes. —Susurró, besándolo en cuanto abrió los labios para discutir. No rompió ese intercambio abrasador hasta que lo hubo desnudado por completo, empujando sus piernas para reposarlas a ambos lados de su cadera.

—Hannibal… por favor… —Susurró jadeante, buscando sentirlo de dentro de forma casi obscena, el Alfa sonrió, enterrándose suavemente, Will se mordió el labio hasta sentirlo completamente, disfrutando de su forma y del calor que despedía contra su cuerpo húmedo, pulsando a su alrededor. Mierda ¿cuántos meses llevaban necesitando eso? Demasiados, que su Alfa le hiciera el amor justo así, con estocadas firmes que lo taladraban contra la cama, era toda la recompensa que quería luego de un largo día.

No fue un encuentro audaz, pero si apasionado, desbordante de besos y de susurros que se perdían entre los gemidos de placer que Will no podía contener, derramándose entre ellos, llevando a su esposo al borde, haciéndolo llegar, vaciándose en su interior. Se acurrucaron entre jadeos, disfrutando de la atmosfera de relajación que flotaba en la habitación.

—Ah… Hanni…si…si me das así…te… tendremos más cachorritos pronto.

—Eso no me disgustaría nada. —Susurró el Alfa, disfrutando de la sensación de salir de su cuerpo y ver las expresiones que su semilla caliente arrancaba desbordarlo. — ¿Quieres darte un baño?

—Pero los niños, Hanni… —Susurró vagamente. No podría oírlos llorar en el baño, menos en la idea de Hannibal de recostarse en el agua caliente durante horas.

—Estarán bien, llevaremos el monitor. Ven.

Will no discutió, realmente le atraía descansar en una tina llena de agua caliente con alguna sal dulce que la tiñera de morado. Los niños no despertaron mientras la tina se llenaba ni mientras Hannibal instalaba un par de toallas y el monitor de bebé en la barra de mármol que acompañaba los lavabos gemelos, el suyo impecablemente ordenado y el de Will lleno de cremas, cepillos y las ligas que usaba para atarse el cabello ahora que era demasiado largo. Se hizo una coletita mientras Hannibal entraba en la tina. Cuándo alzó la vista y se miró en el espejo suspiró resignado. Lucía terrible, con los ojos cansados, el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo aún inflamado, había recuperado relativamente su forma, después de todo Will era muy joven, pero necesitaría mucho ejercicio para hacer desaparecer esa pancita frente a él, si es que algún día lo lograba.

—Will, ven aquí.

—Luzco horrible… —Susurró mirándose con aire calculador. — Creo que debería cortarme el cabello.

—A mí me gusta, mucho en realidad. — Dijo Hannibal, ofreciéndole una mano que el Omega finalmente tomó para entrar a la tina junto a él. Tina, más bien parecía un jacuzzi, ambos entraban perfectamente en ella. Aquél enorme baño era un refugio perfecto contra un día ajetreado. Se sentó y disfrutó del agua caliente sobre su piel mientras Hannibal lo limpiaba cariñosamente con una esponjita.

—Entonces me lo dejaré. —Respondió finalmente, Hannibal sonrió, pero no dijo nada, ocupado como estaba. — ¿Crees que pueda volver a lucir bien?

—Luces precioso Will, como un ángel.

—¿En serio? — Dijo levantando una ceja. Hannibal lo miró curioso. — No puedo creer que seas tan cursi, Hannibal.

—Soy Europeo, Will. — Dijo cómo si aquello fuera explicación suficiente, Will soltó una carcajada. — Hay un pintor Ucraniano, Wilhelm Kotarbinski, que pintaba toda clase de escenas. Cuando era niño mis padres me mostraban las más amigables, damas egipcias rodeadas de esclavos y garzas, mujeres hermosas sentadas en jardines con flores más altas que ellas. Incluso el serafín en el que pensé cuándo te vi por primera vez.

—Su nombre no suena Renacentista. —Opino Will, sonrojado por la confesión, buscando cambiar el tema. Hannibal le beso la mejilla.

—Eres un chico listo. No lo es, sería por ahí de 1900. Aún hoy son imágenes muy evocadoras para mi Will, con esos hermosos rostros que miran más allá del espectador, más allá de la realidad, cómo si supieran algo que yo no. Cuándo crecí descubrí el resto, escenas tórridas con caballeros ahogados, fantasmas que escapan de su tumba, ángeles llevándose almas al paraíso.

— ¿Dónde está ese querubín?

—En una catedral en Kiev. —Explicó, enredando sus dedos en los rizos sueltos que caían frente a su rostro. —La catedral de San Vladimir…

—Parece un lugar muy específico para buscar inspiración para casarte. — Bromeo Will, Hannibal apenas se limitó a sonreír.

—Di muchas vueltas en mi juventud cuándo mis padres no estuvieron ahí para detenerme. Claro que jamás pensé encontrarte.

—Y pensar que ahora no vas a poder librarte de mí. —Esta vez fue Will quién le beso la mejilla.

—Te digo lo mismo. Te amo.

—Te amo, Hanni…

\-----000-----

—Supongo que ambos saben que quiero irme para las vacaciones de verano. —Mencionó Mischa mientras tomaban el té luego de la cena. Will la miró curioso, claro que estaba terminando julio, pero con tantos niños pequeños en sus manos Will apenas podía pensar en que día de la semana era.

—Mischa. ¿Irás a la Isla?

—Sí.

— ¿Tu sola? —Inquirió Will preocupado. Mischa se sonrojo y entonces entendió todo. Se mordió el labio para no burlarse de su cuñada, concentrándose en el pequeño Viktor que comía de su pecho en ese momento.

—Bu… Bueno pensaba invitar a Bev…

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Bueno, sé que a ti no te molesta Hanni y… no creo que a mi tío le importe…

—Supongo que mientras tengan cuidado no puedo decir que no. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—En una semana, más o menos. ¿Will, vas a estar bien?

—Claro que sí, Mischa, sólo son bebés. —Dijo sonriéndole, Viktor presionó suavemente y Will soltó algo muy parecido a un gemido. — Creo… que terminaré esto arriba, disculpen.

—Will, a mí no me importa. —Dijo Mischa de inmediato, pero Will negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, además creo que tu hermano va a darte la charla sobre no hacer locuras con tu novia en un viaje internacional.

—No tengo idea de que hablas... —Dijo Hannibal, siguiéndolo con la mirada, Will le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la frente antes de subir al cuarto de los niños y sentarse en el cómodo sillón que había junto a la ventana.  Viktor hizo un ruidito molesto y Will le beso la cabecita como una disculpa, pero el niño rápidamente se acomodó de nuevo para comer.

Sabía que Mischa no tenía problema, menos aún su Alfa, pero Will decididamente no se sentía cómodo cuando aquella acción, que debía ser dulce y maternal, le provocaba cierto placer físico. Alana le había comentado que aquello también era normal, que mucha gente lo experimentaba y que no lo convertía en un incestuoso enfermo…pero Will era un Omega de un pueblo pequeño y aquello no terminaba de convencerlo. Seguramente sería fácil de ignorar con un bebé, pero cuando tienes que alimentar a tres… se vuelve un poco difícil, imposible.

—Will ¿Todo bien? Llevas aquí un rato. —Dijo Hannibal abriendo la puerta lentamente. Will asintió y el Alfa se sentó a su lado en el brazo del sillón.

—Cuando Abbie termine la pondré a dormir. ¿Te alcanzo en la cama?

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí?

—No quise decir eso…pero no es que esté haciendo algo muy interesante, Hanni. —Susurró avergonzado, a no ser claro que su conflicto le resultara excitante, conociendo a los Alfa seguramente sí, pero no pensaba averiguarlo, Hannibal tenía una expresión ceñuda.

—No deberías sentirte avergonzado si el amamantar te causa excitación sexual, Will. Es algo común, te aseguro que no siento ningún tipo de aversión por ti.

— ¡Hannibal!

— ¿No es eso lo que te molesta?

—No… bueno sí, pero no es para que lo digas así, auch… —Para un bebé tan pequeño Abbie sí que podía hacerle daño, incluso sin dientes.

—Will, me sentiría muy ofendido si no te sintieras lo bastante cómodo para compartir conmigo un acto tan natural. Esa no sería una conducta saludable.

—Por dios, Hannibal… —Abbie se separó finalmente y Hannibal la tomó entre sus brazos para sacarle el aire mientras Will se vestía correctamente. Miró a su esposo, que claramente veía a través de él y decidió dejar de preocuparse. Abigail parecía muy interesada en la ligera barba que crecía en la barbilla de su papá, tocándola con su manita estirada mientras Hannibal la ponía de vuelta en su cunita. Will se aseguró de que estuviera bien antes de volver juntos a su habitación.

—No quiero que te tomes esto a mal, Will. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás tú sólo con los niños?

—Estaré bien, además no tenemos opción, Hanni, no podemos evitar que Mischa se vaya a hacer su vida sólo porque se nos ocurrió tener trillizos. — Escuchó una risa seca de Hannibal, le había dado la espalda para cambiarle finalmente a ropa de dormir. Will se mordió el labio saboreando su cuerpo el tiempo que estuvo expuesto frente a él y se recostó rápidamente a su lado, ronroneando suavemente contra su cuello.

—Podríamos pedirle a tu padre que se quede unos días, o invitar a una de tus primas.

—Ni loco, mi padre está ocupado y mis primas se la pasaran buscando la forma de sacar marido de su trabajo de niñeras. No ser responsable de perjudicar a algún pobre hombre que termine fijándose en ellas.

Está vez la risa de Hannibal fue mucho más musical.

—Ah Will, quería avisarte, el próximo viernes pienso organizar una cena especial.

— ¿Especial? —Cuestionó curioso. — ¿Tenemos invitados?

—Un invitado, estoy seguro que debes conocer al Dr. Frederick Chilton.

—Sólo de nombre, pero su reputación le precede. —Dijo Will, Matt trabajaba para Chilton y de su boca lo conocía como un completo imbécil, prepotente y pretencioso. — No sabía que eran amigos

—No lo somos.

Will miró fijamente a su esposo, no necesitaba del vínculo para saber lo que tramaba.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras humillarlo?

—Me desagrada su existencia, es vulgar.

—Y ¿Por eso vas a enseñarle quien es el Alfa más Alfa? — Dijo en tono burlón, dándose la vuelta para dormir.

—Algo así, te amo. —Susurró Hannibal abrazándolo por la espalda, Will sonrió.

—Te amo, Hanni.

\-----000-----

Hannibal realmente se había lucido con la cena, costillar de cordero e hierbas finas, vino blanco, incluso un postre de pasta entretejida que formaba una bonita corona entre una jalea, hecha a mano, de higos y frutos rojos. La mesa estaba preciosamente decorada, había sacado la mejor vajilla, los cubiertos de plata, no los que les dieron en su boda sino los de sus padres, y había preparado una botella de vino que costo más de 400 dólares. Will no pudo estar enojado mucho tiempo ante este gasto tan abrupto pues era una botella del año en que nació, al final ese bonito gesto terminó por aplacarlo.

La casa estaba en perfecto orden, los juguetes de los niños limitados al piso superior y cada superficie pulida y limpia. Incluso había ido de compras para asegurarse de que Will usará la ropa perfecta, camisa negra, una corbata rojo sangre, una chaqueta a cuadros y un par de pantalones ajustados que lo hacían sentir incómodo por la forma que delineaban su trasero, Hannibal no pudo resistir darle una buena manoseada antes de que su invitado llegara. Aquello iba a salirse de control. Se había afeitado, perfumado, estaba precioso. El traje mucho más sobrio de Hannibal le dejó claro que el objetivo era presumirlo.

Mientras se peinaba los rizos salvajes en el baño junto a la puerta sonó el timbre, Hannibal estaba ocupado sacando la cena del horno así que Will se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Chilton lo miró atontado un segundo mientras Will le sonreía.

—Buenas noches, usted debe ser el Dr. Chilton. — Aquello pareció sacarlo de su trance. Will abrió más la puerta y el hombre pasó, titubeando antes de responder.

—Sí, ese soy yo…el Dr.Chilton… usted debe ser…

—Will, mucho gusto en conocerlo. —Will le ofreció la mano, Chilton la apretó antes de darle la vuelta y ofrecerle un beso en el dorso. Will se removió cuándo el hombre pareció olvidar que tenía que soltarlo.

—Frederick. —Saludó Hannibal, el hombre al fin atinó a dejar ir de la mano de Will que, luego de saludar a su invitado, encontró un brazo de Hannibal listo para rodearlo posesivamente por la cintura. — Will, este es el Dr. Frederick Chilton. Nos alegra que pudieras acompañarnos a cenar.

—No me lo habría perdido con nada. — Dijo el aludido pasados unos segundos. Lo guiaron por la elegante sala de estar, el salón de música y la biblioteca hasta el comedor, Will le ofreció una copa de vino mientras Hannibal se excusaba para ir por la cena.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? No creo que Hannibal sea de los que frecuenta agencias de Omegas y mucho menos por internet.

—No. —Will sonrió divertido. Definitivamente Hannibal no era de los que usaban “Tinder” — “Yo tomaba terapia con una colega suya, la Doctora Alana Bloom, y nos conocimos un día cuando salía de su despacho.

—Ah, claro la Dra. Bloom, alguna vez leí sus notas para un paciente que compartimos, me fueron algo útiles. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de problemas le aquejaban, Will? —Chilton aceptó la copa que Will le ofrecía.

—Fue un caso de estrés Post-Traumático, me siento mucho mejor ahora. —Dijo sin darle importancia, se sentaron a la mesa y Chilton iba a preguntar algo cuándo Hannibal entró con la cena. Se sentó luego en la punta de la mesa y Will le sirvió vino también.

—Gracias, Will.

—No es nada. Y Dr.Chilton ¿Está casado?

—No, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar a alguien tan hermoso como usted Will.

—Se lo agradezco, estoy seguro que en algún lado hay alguien para usted. —Lo dudaba mucho, Hannibal también por la forma en que sonreía casi con cinismo.

—Es una casa hermosa Hannibal.

—Gracias, era de mis padres, pero cambiamos algunos muebles cuando…

La charla divagó a lo largo de la cena, Will no sentía ganas de charlar con un hombre como Chilton, que calculaba lo que diría esperando impresionar, no tenía ganas de algo tan falso si bien Hannibal parecía disfrutar de su superioridad. Hannibal era y tenía todo lo que ese hombre quería, pero sin esfuerzo alguno. Era lo bastante cruel para invitarlo a su casa y presumir a Will como un perro de exhibición, y si bien eso podría haberlo irritado lo que realmente le molestaba era conocer está parte de su esposo que era clasista y hostil. Los tres se distrajeron un segundo cuándo escucharon llanto. Will se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Discúlpenme.

Abigail necesitaba un cambio de pañal, Will se apresuró a sacarla de la habitación y cambiarla en su baño, para no despertar a sus hermanos, y luego la arrulló suavemente, pero la niña se negó a dormirse, aferrándose a su pecho, Will suspiró y decidió que los acompañaría un rato, probablemente eso haría a Hannibal feliz, si bien hubiera preferido mantenerla lejos del circo que era su cena de esa noche.

—Lo siento, creo que tenemos un polizonte. —Dijo sonriendo cuándo regresó a la mesa. — Pero no quiero que despierte a sus hermanos…

—No tenía idea de que este era tu segundo matrimonio, Hannibal.

—No lo es, tuvimos trillizos hace unos meses, ¿no es así, Will?

—Sí. —Hannibal parecía complacido, le enviaba tanta calma por la marca que incluso Abigail parecía relajarse. — Sí, tenemos tres pequeños.

—Eso… es impresionante, deben estar muy orgullosos.

—Lo estamos. —Aseguró Hannibal de inmediato, si sintió la ligera molestia en su pareja no lo hizo evidente hasta que un par de horas después Will levantaba la mesa con el ceño fruncido y lo abrazó por la espalda. —Estás molesto.

—Nos usaste para humillar a Chilton… No somos trofeos Hannibal.

—No lo son, son lo más valioso que tengo en la vida.

—No creas que eso va a funcionar. —Dijo Will rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, déjame compensarte…

— ¿Qué? No, oh no, no vas a usar el sexo para calmarme de nuevo…Hanni. —Hannibal no escuchaba, se había arrodillado para quitarle el cinturón y deslizar su pantalón con todo y la ropa interior hasta el suelo, Will tragó saliva, súbitamente excitado por su Alfa a sus pies y su esposo aprovechó la pequeña erección que nacía para llevárselo enteró a la boca.

Will dejó salir un chillido ahogado, y Hannibal disfruto de la caricia de sus rizos en la nariz antes de abrir los ojos, su Omega con el rostro ardiendo y los nudillos blancos, aferrándose a la mesa mientras lo devoraba una y otra vez. Lo dejó salir con un suave “pop” y le dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera reclamarle, abriendo sus piernas y separando sus nalgas para devorar su entrada, lubricada y ardiente.

Will sintió su mano masturbándole al ritmo con el que su lengua lo follaba, aferrándose al mantel y a la mesa, gimiendo e incapaz de abrir los ojos, se vendría, sin duda alguna, era demasiado bueno.

—Ha…Hannibal, por favor…

No recibió respuesta, sólo una mordida gentil en una mejilla antes de que su lengua volviera a enterrarse en él y sus piernas cedieran suavemente. Hannibal lo sostuvo firmemente contra la mesa hasta el orgasmo, que dejó ir con una serie de gritos ahogados y espasmos decadentes, desbordando la mano de su esposo que parecía tan complacido que Will quiso golpearlo.

—No… No me puedo mover, Hanni.

—Te llevaré arriba, Will. —Ofreció cariñosamente, después de todo ya había terminado de probar todo lo que había querido.


	10. Ex-Policía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will quiere comprar un regalo para Hannibal, pero se mete en problemas.

El paso de los meses había sido por demás tenso, pero cuándo los niños comenzaron a dormir más y Will estaba de mucho mejor humor incluso las largas vacaciones de Mischa no fueron problema para el Omega. Estaba acostumbrado a maniobrar por la vida con sus hijos cerca, habían comenzado a darles de comer con biberón y ellos podían sostenerlo e incluso arrebatarle objetos a sus padres en medio de una rabieta si no se los daban de inmediato.

Will se había cortado un poco el cabello cuándo decidieron que les gustaba jalar de él, por ahí de su tercer mes cuándo descubrieron que tenían dedos. Pero continuaban descubriendo el mundo y llevándose a la boca todo lo que tocaban, juguetes, el control remoto, el celular, las llaves de la casa, las costuras de su ropa, incluso las manos y pies de sus hermanos.  Era una batalla constante entre dejarlos conocer el mundo y evitar que se intoxicaran con lo que pudieran encontrar en la cama, en el nido de Will (Dónde tomaban una siesta cada tarde) o en su propia cuna.

Will pasaba gran parte del día en casa con ellos, era casi imposible salir con tres niños él solo, pero no se sentía en absoluto solitario. Sus cachorritos ya tenían 5 meses y parecían necesitar toda la atención que Will les daba con gusto. Les hablaba todo el tiempo, más que nada para entretenerse, pero había leído que aquello era bueno para su desarrollo social. Bill viajaba desde Florida un fin de semana de cada mes para visitar a sus nietos, pero parecía insuficiente con lo mucho que crecían cada vez que los veía.

 También se habían vuelto un poquito más huraños. Ya no le sonreían a todo el mundo, especialmente Abigail. Si alguien poco familiar, como Jack, los visitaba lo miraban recelosos o incluso lloraban, pero mostraban una actitud mucho más amigable y feliz con su abuelo Bill, Alana o Beverly.  Parecían leer muy bien a la gente y sus hermosas sonrisas, con el nacimiento de sus dientes de leche, ya no eran gratuitas.

Hannibal también había procurado reducir sus horas de trabajo, salía temprano dos días a la semana, almorzaba con Will y pasaba la tarde con él y los niños. Will amaba a sus hijos, pero Hannibal no se quedaba atrás, era un completo desastre cuándo se trataba de su Omega o de sus cachorritos. No le importaban los jalones de cabello, sus tendencias cleptómanas, sus balbuceos intangibles, les contaba toda clase de cosas. Algunas no parecían del todo adecuadas para niños, pero ellos siempre se reían.

Al igual que a Will el aroma de su Alfa debía parecerles reconfortante, y solía calmarlos incluso cuándo Will no podía. Se acurrucaba con ellos en  la cama o en algún lugar de la casa en dónde les diera el sol y podían echarse siestas de hasta 3 horas los 4 juntos. Will a veces salía, de compras o simplemente huyendo de estar todo el día en casa, y regresaba para encontrarlos perdidos en el mismo lugar en que los había dejado.

Aún no gateaban, pero se levantaban, boca abajo, sobre sus bracitos y la ropa les quedaba chica cada vez con más frecuencia. Abigail parecía ser la que menos ropa dejaba atrás, Will no estaba seguro si ella crecía menos por ser niña, por ser la más pequeña desde el nacimiento o porque sus dos hermanos eran Alfa.

No tenía idea si Abbie sería Omega o Beta, esperaba que fuera lo segundo, para facilitarle la vida, pero Alexander y Viktor no dejaban ninguna duda con el diminuto nudo que ambos mostraban. Si Abigail era la favorita de Will ellos sin duda eran el orgullo de su padre. Will no tenía especial preferencia por cachorros Alfa, estaban sanos y eso era lo único importante, pero lo hacía feliz saber que había satisfecho a su Alfa con dos herederos Alfa para su linaje, cosa que para los más conservadores parecía ser muy importante.

Abigail se removió entre sus dedos sobre la camita en la que Will la estaba cambiando. Mischa no estaba en casa y Hannibal y Bill, que visitaba a los cachorros esa semana, estaban en la sala de abajo, debatiendo sobre si deberían aprender a pescar o a disparar primero. Will no quería que estuvieran cerca de un arma, o de un gran cuerpo de agua. Pero no iba a meterse en un acalorado debate entre su esposo y su padre.

—¿A ti qué te pasa loquita? — Le preguntó a la niña que se removía, haciéndole difícil volverla a vestir luego de un cambio de pañal. — Abbie, no. Quita.

La niña se rio pero siguió moviendo los piecitos, haciendo imposible para Will volver a ponerle sus mallitas. La miró con desaprobación pero ella estaba muy divertida con sus pies. Estaban a principios de Octubre, las tardes muy frías cómo para que su hija estuviera por ahí con las piernas desnudas. Atrapo un piecito y la mordió suavemente, con un ronroneo que la dejo muy quieta.

—Eso es, deja que papi te vista y luego puedes jugar con tus pies. Eso es.

Limpia y fresca Abigail atrapó una pequeña mordedera que Will jugaba frente a su cara y la masticó suavemente, babeándose el pecho y dejando escapar risitas.

—Oh, no Abbie, tu ropa. Espera cariño. —La cargó contra su hombro mientras iba a su habitación en busca de un babero, la recostó sobre el cambiador y le quitó la mordedera para poder atárselo alrededor del cuello. La niña respondió con un llanto improvisado de pura molestia.

—Abbie, no seas berrinchuda, ya casi termino. — Le devolvió el juguete pero la niña no lo quiso, arrojándoselo en el rostro. — ¡Abigail! Bien, si no lo quieres lo dejaremos aquí.

Se agachó, su hija de nuevo entre sus brazos a recoger el juguete y bajaron a la cocina, podía oír a Hannibal hablando en lo que debía ser su natal Lituano, probablemente con su tío, mientras su padre veía un partido de americano. Lavó el juguete de Abbie que de pronto decidió que lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te dije, pero tenías que lanzarlo, ten.

—Will, mi tío Robertas quiere venir para Halloween.

—Oh… — La cara de Will debió expresar el desagrado que sentía de saber que Lady Murasaki estaría en el mismo país que el de nuevo.

—No, cariño, mi tío viene por negocios, estará aquí unos días, pensaba invitarlo a cenar antes del 31, dice que nos tiene un regalo de aniversario.

— ¿De aniversario? Pero sí falta casi un mes.

—No tiene muchas posibilidades de venir. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí claro. —Sonrió, bastante orgulloso de que Hannibal consultara con él. Sintió un poder pequeño pero regocijante. Mientras Hannibal subía para seguir hablando Will se sentó junto a su papá frente al televisor.

—Mi nena hermosa. Ven aquí. —Will sonrió dándole a Abigail a cambio de su hermano Alex, que lo miró un segundo antes de volver a su ocupada tarea de lamerse los dedos, acurrucado sobre un torso diferente.

—Papá… Papá no la dejes lamer eso. — Dijo Will mientras la niña se metía a la boca una cadena de la que colgaban las gafas de su abuelo.

—Está limpia, sus primos lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—No me digas, más razón para que ella no lo haga, Abbie.

—Will, es un bebé, relájate. No va a morirse mientras le des de comer y le cambies el pañal.

—Me sorprende seguir con vida si eso era todo lo que hacías.

—Tu madre era la que se preocupaba de ponerte a Mozart y esas cosas…

El silencio fue pesado luego de eso, y no se rompió hasta que Hannibal volvió, besando a su esposo con cariño hasta hacer a Bill volver la vista al partido.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—No, realmente no. ¿Tu tío?

—Se quedará con nosotros del 25 al 31.

—Vale, le daré una buena limpiada a la habitación de huéspedes antes de eso.

—Gracias. Bill ¿Te nos unirás para Halloween?

—No lo sé, son días ocupados para la policía, muchos bromistas que cubren las casas de papel higiénico y huevos podridos, necesito todos los oficiales en las calles y eso me incluye a mí.

—Pero vendrás para Navidad ¿verdad? — Preguntó Will de inmediato.

—Creo que me las puedo arreglar. —Dijo alzándose de hombros, Will asintió, acurrucándose de nuevo contra Hannibal.

—Nos daría mucho gusto tener más familia aquí para Navidad, Mischa y yo solíamos celebrarla a solas cada año.

Will sonrió aún más, está sería su segunda Navidad con Hannibal. La primera la habían pasado un mes luego de casarse, en aquella isla que parecía ajena al frío y la celebración. Ahora tenían a sus cachorros y lo pasarían en casa como una familia. No podía esperar a poner el árbol de navidad con toda la gente que amaba, incluido su padre. Bill lo observo un momento y habló solo cuándo hubo desviado la mirada.

—Will y yo no hemos pasado una Navidad juntos en años. Se volvió muy independiente y muy tosco, así que claro que estaba orgulloso.

—¡Papá!

—Pero mírate ahora… Casado, con 3 cachorritos, planeando cenas de Navidad y pensando en invitar a tu viejo… Tal vez no era lo que había planeado para ti, pero eres feliz… cielos estar con ustedes es tan incómodo cómo con cualquier pareja de Alfa – Omega, siento que me quema la piel y me arden los ojos…

—¡Papá! —Alexander se sorprendió por su tono de voz y comenzó a llorar, Will lo miró con la expresión teñida de culpa mientras lo arrullaba. — Sh, perdón cariño, no pasa nada…

—Ven aquí, _mazasis_ , papá te llevará a tomar una siesta. — Dijo cargando al niño y a su hermana.

—¿Quieres que suba a Vik?

—No, volveré por él.

Hannibal subió y volvió un momento después por su hijo faltante y un beso más de su esposo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

—¿ _Mazasis_?

—Es algo como, pequeño, en lituano. — Explicó Will, vigilando la escalera por si Hannibal había olvidado algo.

—Oh, entiendo. Es como eso que te dice…

— ¿ _Mylimasis_? Sí, algo así. Pero _Mylimasis_ significa, amado, o cariño o cosas así… Oye papá, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿A mí? Supongo… Digo mientras no quieras dinero.

—Papá, por dios, me case con un hombre con título nobiliario claro que no quiero dinero. — Reclamó Will. — Quiero que mañana me ayudes a distraer a Hannibal mientras voy yo sólo al centro comercial.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —Will se sonrojó esta vez. — Nuestro primer aniversario es el mes que viene y… le compré un regalo, pero no quiero que lo vea hasta que ese día llegue.

— ¿Quiero saber que le compraste?

—Es un libro…

—Oh, bueno… si claro, pero no creo que yo pueda impedir que tu Alfa haga lo que se le dé la gana, Will, verás eso hacen los Alfa.

—Ah, pero Hannibal es muy educado, hagan algo juntos cómo… Enséñale tu receta de pescado frito.

—¿A Hannibal? Al hombre que me preparó un postre con 12 ingredientes de los que jamás había oído. Claro.

—Vamos, no te dirá que no, te respeta y te aprecia, por favor. Sólo iré al centro comercial, recogeré el paquete y volveré.

—Vale, vale… haremos papas fritas también.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Hannibal no sería tan grosero como para negarse a aprender algo que su suegro se ofreciera a enseñarle, Will había comprado los ingredientes pensando en hacerlo justo así, inventaría una excusa para salir, manejaría 30 minutos al centro comercial, envolvería el regalo y volvería a casa a encontrar a Hannibal friendo pescado cubierto de harina en sus elegantes ollas. No podía esperar

\-----000-----

La cosa fue tan sencilla como Will esperaba. A mediodía, cuando les preguntó que querían comer, Bill se ofreció a enseñarle el “plato favorito de Will cuando era niño”. Ese había sido un movimiento astuto, a Will le gustaba ese pescado, pero no recordaba que fuera su favorito. De cualquier forma Hannibal parecía encantado de aprender a cocinar algo que significara tanto para su esposo, así que aceptó de inmediato, incluso cuando supo que se trataba de una fritura a base de harina, huevo, algunas hierbas y chile que Bill freía en aceite vegetal.

Will, con Abigail dormida en un rebozo alrededor de su cuerpo, los miraba divertido desde la barra de la cocina. Bill echaba en un tazón de metal harina, sal, pimienta y la mezcla secreta de los Graham (Que Hannibal heredaría cuándo cumpliera 3 años de casado con Will).

—Ahora, cuándo el aceite se caliente meteremos el pescado en la  mezcla de leche y huevo antes de empanizarlo en la mezcla.

—Bill, no estoy seguro de la calidad nutricional de tu receta. —Expresó Hannibal contrariado, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de pisar algo que se quebró con un fuerte crack.

—¡wow!

—Hanni ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, cariño… pero me temó que esto no. —Levantó del suelo un perrito de juguete que habían comprado unas semanas antes, si bien casi todo el perro era de tela su cuello, que se unía a una especie de canastita que formaba su cuerpo, era de plástico suave y se había quebrado dejando al perro descabezado.  El animalito venía con un par de objetos que a Viktor simplemente le encantaba morder.

—Oh no, a Alex le encanta ese perro.

—Estoy seguro que no es tan grave… —Dijo Hannibal, sin embargo fue directo a la basura con él. Will lo miró sorprendido.

—Hanni es su favorito…

— Está roto Will, tendrá que buscar un nuevo juguete favorito.

—No puedes ser tan cruel con tu primogénito, tú fuiste quien lo rompió.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó al suelo?

—Yo que sé, escucha, ustedes terminen esto y yo iré al centro comercial a ver si tienen uno parecido.

—Will, no puedes ir tú sólo.

—Vale, me llevaré a Abbie. —Dijo sonriéndole a su hija que parecía despertar de su siesta. — Seguro puedes hacerte cargo de freír pescado y de sus hermanos.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, espérame e iré contigo cuándo terminemos esto.

—Hanni, sólo iré a comprar un perro, tal vez algo de cerveza para el almuerzo… un frapuccino.

—Will…—Hannibal parecía dudoso, pero su vista pasaba por las manos enharinadas de su suegro. Will lo miró con ojitos suplicantes mientras le tomaba del brazo.

—No te preocupes Hanni, ni sabrás que me fui.

—Está bien… —Accedió finalmente. —Pero avísame cuando estés ahí… y cuando vengas de vuelta.

—Vale, te amo. Ya vuelvo, Papá.

Todo sería rápido, entrar y salir. Ese perrito había estado a punto de romperse de cualquier forma, así que había ordenado uno nuevo en la juguetería del centro comercial, pasaría a esa y a la tienda de antigüedades del segundo piso, recogería sus compras y se iría de vuelta a casa.

El camino fue tranquilo, Abigail permaneció dormida en su sillita en la parte trasera de la camioneta todo el tiempo. Camioneta que Will no quería pero terminó por aceptar cuándo Hannibal le dejó en claro que no podía llevarse 3 niños en metro y mucho menos en un sedán, por más bonito que fuera. Esta camioneta podía incluso expandirse hasta 9 asientos, podrían tener 6 hijos más y Will podría llevarlos a todos ahí.

No le gustaba la idea de ser Omega de camioneta, pero sí la de llenarla de sus preciosos cachorritos con Hannibal. Se estacionó tan cerca de la entrada como pudo y tomó el bolso de Abigail, que era claramente de diseñador porque Will nunca había visto una pañalera tan bonita, y metió ahí su cartera, su celular y sus llaves antes de acomodarla nuevamente contra su pecho en un cangurito. Abigail tenía puesto un vestidito con perros y mallitas, pero Will no había querido ponerle zapatos, así que tenía un par de diminutos calcetines que parecían zapatillas. Le beso la matita de pelo rubio cenizo antes de subir al centro comercial.

Algo no estaba bien. Will había estudiado por años y había sido policía por casi 4 años antes de casarse, sabía bien cuando su instinto le daba una advertencia. Pero no pudo encontrar nada qué indicara peligro, así que siguió con su día. Compro el perrito, un vestido nuevo para Abbie, un par de camisitas para sus niños y una especie de mariposa de tela que Abigail se negó a soltar incluso para que su papi pudiera pagarla.

Sólo traía un bebé, así que metió sus compras, menos el perro, en su mismo bolso y recogió el paquete. Hannibal seguro adoraría  el detalle, Will había charlado con algunas personas y luego de un mes y algo de dinero, había logrado comprarle a Hannibal un libro de cocina italiano de 1438. Le sorprendía que no fuera mucho más caro. Aquello definitivamente haría a Hannibal feliz, y quería que fuera el regalo perfecto para su primer aniversario de bodas. Era vital que Hannibal no supiera nada de él.

Cuándo término pasó por una cafetería cuyo local, largo pero abierto, lleno de mesitas, ocupaba el centro del área común de la plaza. Pidió un frapuccino para llevar, el azúcar sonaba realmente bien ahora, y se dedicó a darle besitos a su hija mientras esperaba.

—¿Qué edad tiene? — Will se dio la vuelta, la pregunta venía de un pequeño Omega detrás de él en la fila. Parecía tener unos 4 meses de embarazo y miraba a Abbie con expresión soñadora. Will sonrió amablemente.

—5 meses. Dile hola Abigail. —Dijo meciéndola suavemente, Abbie miró al hombre un segundo antes de meterse la mariposa de nuevo en la boca. —Discúlpala, le están saliendo los dientes y no está muy contenta con eso.

—Es muy hermosa. ¿Es tu primer cachorro?

—Mis primeros 3. —Dijo con un suspiro, el Omega abrió la boca con admiración.

—Wow, tu Alfa debe estar muy feliz.

—Oh, sí, creo que si por el fuera yo hubiera tenido sextillizos.

—Cielos…

—Tu cuánto tienes… ¿unos 4 meses?

—Cinco, pero es sólo un cachorrito

—Disfrútalo — Dijo Will sonriéndole, El Omega respondió la sonrisa cuándo sucedió. En algún lugar de la plaza algo hizo boom. Will instintivamente cubrió a Abigail con su cuerpo mientras se replegaba contra un muro, lejos de las paredes y cosas que pudieran caer. — Ven aquí… TU…

Su nuevo amigo se acercó de inmediato, asustado. Will le tomó del brazo para evitar que corriera. A su alrededor había pánico, hubo dos explosiones más y la gente empezó a correr despavorida por todas partes. Will se asomó sobre el muro y vio que todos corrían hacía las salidas, empujados por un grupo de unos 20 sujetos con armas y pasamontañas. Perfecto, el único día que salía con su hija.

—Escúchame, me llamó Will, y quiero que estés calmado, si corres te pondrás a ti y a tu bebé en riesgo. —El Omega asintió asustado, sentándose en el suelo. — ¿Nombre?

—Andrew…

—Vale, Andrew, tranquilo. No entres en pánico, y no grites.

Afuera los hombres sacaban a todos los que podían, cerraban las tiendas  y expulsaban a los empleados. Will contó un par de disparos, probablemente algún  guardia de seguridad que intentaba proteger a los civiles que corrían despavoridos hacia las puertas huyendo del humo blanco que comenzaba a llenar algunas secciones apenas visibles para Will. No habían disparado una sola bala antes de eso, así que aquello no era una masacre. Bien, eso era bueno. No estaban robando ni saqueando. Jalaban a algunas personas, las reunían. Uno entró a la cafetería, Will lo miró, tranquilo mientras el hombre examinaba el lugar.

—Limpio, los pondremos aquí. — Dijo el hombre por la radio. Les apuntó con una escopeta y Will aferro a Andrew aún más fuerte para evitar que gritara o hiciera algo estúpido. — Si se mueven les vuelo la cabeza. Los quiero callados-

—Vale, nos quedaremos aquí.

El local pronto estuvo lleno de aquellos a quienes había separado. Unas 30 personas, entre adultos y niños. Mientras Will los observaba se dio cuenta de que todos eran Omegas, hombres y mujeres, con niños pequeños o en distinto estado de embarazo. Un par simplemente parecían estar casados. Los empujaron al área dónde estaban Will y Andrew, contándolos. Los hombres se separaron luego de eso, dejándolos en el local con el sujeto de la escopeta.

—Muy bien, perras, escúchenme, nadie tiene que morir, pero si hacen algo estúpido voy a dispararles en la maldita cabeza. Van a quedarse aquí, luciendo lindos y asustados como buenos Omega, mientras sus Alfa nos dan el rescate que queremos. Si se mueven, si gritan, mierda, sí me hacen enojar les vuelo los sesos ¿quedo claro? Bien.

Bueno, esto no estaba nada bien. Los revisó uno por uno, quitándoles celulares y cualquier dispositivo electrónico para meterlos en uno de los cajones del mostrador. También sus billeteras.  Luego movieron las sillas y mesas del local para sentarlos a todos en el centro dónde pudiera verlos sin moverse del específico lugar que había tomado frente a la puerta que llevaba a la trastienda.

Mientras los otros Omega lloraban o charlaban tratando de calmarse los unos a los otros Will hizo un gran esfuerzo por entender su plan. Era un secuestro masivo, simple como eso, no les pidieron dinero ni les robaron las joyas o relojes caros que casi todos traían, después de todo los Alfa suelen ser personas muy exitosas que cubrían a sus parejas con regalos costosos. Justo eso era lo que les interesaba, asumió Will, ya que habían juntado un grupo de Omegas, vinculados, vulnerables y que tendrían furiosos Alfas ricos que pagarían lo que fuera por verlos salir sanos y salvos, incluyendo el suyo. Esos cabrones podrían pedir un millón de dólares por cabeza y les darían los 35 en cosa de horas.

— ¿Quieren callarse? Intento pensar. —Murmuró Will.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, van a matarnos o algo? —Gimió una mujer a su lado. Will giró los ojos exasperado.

—Quieren dinero, eso es todo, no van a hacerles daño a no ser que hagan algo estúpido, pero no puedo pensar si se la pasan llorando, cálmense, sólo harán las cosas peores para todos.

No hubo silencio total pero si un poco más del que había hasta ese momento.

\-----000-----

El pescado estaba listo para freírse igual que las papas, Hannibal quería esperar a Will para comenzar, y así que mientras el aceite se calentaba se sentó junto a su suegro, fingiendo interés en el partido que este miraba, Hannibal no era apasionado de ningún deporte que fuera televisado con frecuencia, pero su interés en ser cortés y de quedar siempre bien con el padre de su Omega lo había arrastrado a sentarse a su lado, fingiendo que entendía lo que sucedía.

Fue cuando sucedió, la imagen cambio para mostrar un noticiero local, Hannibal trató de no parecer irritado, pero parecía algo serio, un secuestro en un centro comercial. Su corazón se paralizó por un segundo, le arrancó el control a Bill y subió el volumen.  Todo parecía un zumbido incómodo. Un grupo de Betas y Alfas de segunda que habían encerrado a un puñado de Omegas en una cafetería en el mismo centro comercial al que Will había insistido en ir por su cuenta, lejos de su Alfa, y ahora él y su hija estaban ahí, lo sabía porque los secuestradores habían lanzado un paquete de identificaciones con sus víctimas dónde demandaban un millón de dólares por su liberación.

Sintió la ira abrirse paso sobre todo lo demás, sobre el miedo y la angustia por su esposo. Les arrancaría la cabeza si se les ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a Will.

—¡Al auto! — Gruño a su suegro, que no esperó nada más. A Mischa le dijo con más suavidad. — Quédate aquí y cuida a los niños….

\-----000-----

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que estaban ahí. Will tenía un plan. La policía se negaba a negociar con terroristas, y si bien había muchos Alfa afuera, prácticamente lanzándoles millones de dólares a las personas que los sostenían, la policía no cedería, querían encontrar la forma de someterlos sin dañar a los rehenes y sin dejar que huyeran con 30 millones.

Will imaginó que afuera habría fuego en el aire, los Alfa son violentos por naturaleza, pero  nada encendía más la furia de un Alfa que saber que su pareja estaba en peligro. Suspiró mirando a su hija dormir. Le besó la carita mientras pensaba en su próximo paso. Había mucho silencio ahora, expectativa. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban irritados, incómodos o hambrientos. Will había regalado un par de pañales, todos temían por sus hijos.

Dejo a Abigail sobre una improvisada camita que había armado en un sillón, envuelta en su chaqueta. Sólo un bebé podría dormir en esa situación. Les habían dado agua y un montón de vasos de la cafetería. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de agua, el sujeto de la escopeta lo miraba intensamente, su compañero parecía nervioso. Si pudiera separarlos. 

Había observado por el tiempo suficiente, tenía un plan. Podía salir muy mal, o podía salir perfecto, pero todo dependía de ese imbécil con el arma que se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo con fuerza excesiva. Will intentó soltarse pero el tipo lo presionó contra la barra. Era un Alfa, mucho más grande y fuerte que Will, pero su aroma no era en absoluto imponente. Sintió una gruesa mano rodearle la cintura y sintió repulsión, ¿qué ese aroma a advertencia que emite un Omega marcado para dejarle a otros saber que tenía dueño no era suficiente para espantarlo? Era un aroma fuerte, peligroso. No, parecía encantarle.

—Eres jodidamente precioso… —Murmuró en su oído, Will no dijo nada. — Sí, tu Alfa tiene tanta suerte, eh…

—Déjame ir…

—No, creo que no lo haré. — Dijo relamiéndose los labios. Una mujer detrás de ellos soltó un sollozo aterrado, todos sabían lo que sucedería cuando el tipo comenzó a besarle el cuello y endureció su agarre a pesar de sus protestas. Will le dio una patada en la entrepierna, un golpe en la espalda e intentó alejarse, pero el tipo estaba furico ahora, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. Cayó al suelo y apenas atinó a quitarse cuando intentó golpearlo con la culata del arma.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡No los lastimes, no nos darán un centavo si le haces algo! — Gritó su amigo, arrancándole el arma y empujándolo. — Vete de aquí, vete con Jude y Lee en la puerta dos.

—¿Qué? Jódete…

—Vete de aquí o le diré al jefe que tú le dejaste el rostro así. — Murmuró señalando a Will. Este no sentía dolor pero por la forma en que Andrew lo miraba debía tener un buen golpe en el rostro. Bueno, ahora el sujeto peligroso no estaba más. Lo miró salir a regañadientes y lentamente todo regresó a la calma.

—Andrew… tengo un plan, necesito que cuides a Abbie por mí.

—Will, por favor, no…

—Shh.

Will caminó rumbo a la barra de nuevo, mojando un trapito en agua y presionándolo contra su rostro. El hombre que quedaba, un sujeto castaño, beta. Lo siguió a cada movimiento. Le ofreció una bebida fría del refrigerador tras la barra. Will la tomó al tiempo que entraba la primera voz.

—Puerta 1, libre.

Cada hora, el equipo que cuidaba de cada puerta daba el estatus de la situación, así supieron de la policía en primer lugar. Había 6 puertas en total, entre las 4 entradas principales y las 2 que subían del estacionamiento.  Al final el sujeto siempre decía:

—El nido está seguro.

Sólo necesitaba escuchar eso. Agito la lata y la abrió, lanzándosela a los ojos al tipo, este retrocedió, limpiándose el rostro confundido y Will le quitó el arma, venga que había sido un buen policía. Lo golpeó en la cabeza con ella antes de mirarlo desplomarse entre los gritos de los otros Omega.

— ¿Qué son estúpidos? Cállense, sabrán que sucedió algo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —Gimió un Omega rubio. — Va a despertar y van a matarnos.

—Nadie va a matarnos, ahora tenemos un arma. —Dijo maniobrándola entre sus manos, hizo tronar el cargador y la sostuvo firmemente.

—No sé qué tipo de Omega eres, pero nosotros no sabemos disparar un arma. — Dijo otra mujer angustiada.

—Sé lo que hago. —Alguien al fondo susurró un “lo dudo” — Necesito que se calmen. Mi nombre es Will, y antes de casarme era policía. Así que tenemos una oportunidad. Pero necesito su ayuda. Primero, tenemos que atarlo. Por si despierta… amordazarlo no estaría mal.

—Oh, yo tengo esto. — Dijo una chica sacando bridas para cables de una bolsa de compras. — ¿Sirve?

—Perfecto, ustedes dos. —Señaló a un chico embarazado a su lado. — Atenle las manos y los pies. Usen lo que sea para taparle la boca y empújenlo detrás de la barra.

Los aludidos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

—¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuándo lo llamen?

—No lo harán, se comunican entre sí cada hora, eso nos da 53 minutos antes de que sospechen algo, eso si la policía no cede en sus demandas, pero no lo harán, si no han entrado es porque temen una lluvia de balas con nosotros aquí.

Cuando el sujeto estuvo detrás de la barra Will se inclinó, revisó a su bebé y les habló firmemente.

—Escúchenme bien, no tenemos tiempo para repetir. Estos tipos tiene poca gente, tienen 2 sujetos en cada puerta, tres en una. Tienen suficiente gente para vigilar cada entrada, pero no los túneles de la trastienda. Eso vamos a usar para salir.

— ¿Túneles?

—Los centros comerciales tienen túneles detrás, enormes pasillos por los que se mueve la mercancía, eso nos llevará a una salida dónde llegan los camiones de carga. Saldremos por ahí. Cerraron la puerta de cada tienda para evitar ese punto de entrada, pero dejaron abierto este local.

— ¿Cómo sabremos a dónde ir? Debe haber cientos de esos “túneles”.

—Hay un mapa en el cuarto de empleados…Cielos, todos ustedes son tan Omega… —Cualquiera lo sabría luego de trabajar un tiempo ahí. Tenías que poder mover lo que llegara. No que alguno de ellos además de Will hubiera trabajado en su vida. — No tengo tiempo para esto… En fila, ahora, y afuera. Ya, ya.

Tenían que alejarse de ahí antes de que sospecharan algo, si algo sucedía tenían que estar más cerca de la policía que de esos tipos. Will casi quiso golpearlos por tomar sus pertenencias antes de salir. ¿Qué parte de emergencia no comprendían? Mierda, Andrew incluso se llevó las cosas de Will. Con un demonio. Bueno, tendría que confiar en que cuidara de Abigail, Will no podía disparar una escopeta con su hija en el pecho. Los miró alejarse mientras se quedaba atrás, vigilando la puerta al fondo del local para darles algo de ventaja. El mapa estaba pegado en la pared. Izquierda, Izquierda, derecha y afuera. Sencillo, hasta para esos Omega consentidos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Si lo encontraban ahí… no volvería a ver a sus cachorros, no volvería a ver a su esposo. Pensó en lo mucho que deseaba abrazar a Hannibal en ese momento.

-¡TÚ!

Will escuchó el grito y maldijo. El mismo Alfa de antes había regresado, probablemente para ocupar su puesto anterior. Will disparó a unos centímetros de su cabeza y el sujeto soltó una blasfemia. Los disparos atraerían a más gente. Ya no tenían más tiempo o ventajas. Cerró la puerta de golpe y recargo contra ella una silla que había metido antes, no duraría mucho, pero se trabaría lo suficiente para permitirle huir. Echó a correr por el pasillo, muros de color gris y focos de luz blanca dándole un aspecto abandonado, podía oler humedad. Corrió hasta alcanzar la primera bifurcación y corrió a la izquierda.

Escuchó pasos a los lejos, sin duda la puerta había cedido. Aceleró todo lo que pudo, los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. Izquierda de nuevo. Podría tratar de meterse en una de las tiendas, pero sería perder valiosos segundos, estaba cerca de la salida.  A juzgar por los pasos unos tres de ellos debían estarlo siguiendo. Podría matar a uno de ellos, tal vez herirlos gravemente a los tres con un arma de ese calibre disparada a corta distancia, eso asumiendo que ellos no tuvieran un arma y tuvieran que acercarse a él, ni ellos serían tan idiotas. Giró a la derecha y se estrelló de frente contra un hombre. Soltó un chillido pero respiró aliviado cuándo le quitaron el arma de las manos.

—Señor, tiene que evacuar ahora. —El policía estaba cubierto y armado de pies a cabeza, detrás de él otro 6 miraban a Will con impaciencia. Asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarles el arma y salir corriendo por dónde ellos le indicaban. Así que los tontos si habían ido a buscar a la policía. La luz del sol le golpeó el rostro y rápidamente otro par de manos lo movieron lejos de la puerta. En una ambulancia le revisaron el rostro y le pusieron algo de ungüento antes de despacharlo junto con el resto de los Omega, algunos tenían mantas cubriéndolos y los médicos examinaban a los que estaban en más avanzado estado. Andrew se acercó, sonriendo nervioso y Will casi le arrancó a su hija, abrazándola cariñosamente, dejando que su calor bajará el ritmo desbocado de su corazón.

No vio a dónde fue su nuevo amigo, probablemente su Alfa lo habría encontrado. No había pensado lo que eso significaba para él hasta que sintió un apretón fuerte y sintió el aroma tranquilizador de su Alfa a su alrededor.

—Por todos los cielos, Will…. Estaba tan preocupado…

—Hanni… —Por primera vez en horas Will se sintió relajar, sus piernas casi cedieron cuando su dueño dejó ir la tensión de su cuerpo, sonriéndole justo antes de que Hannibal presionara sus labios en un beso, beso que sólo rompió para besar a su hija que se removía inquieta entre ellos. Miró entonces a Will y fue cuando este recordó que tenía un ojo hinchado y probablemente morado por un golpe.

—Hanni, es sólo un rasguño, cariño.

—Espera que salgan. — Susurró Hannibal, Will jamás había escuchado ese tinte de peligro en su voz. — Voy a asegurarme de que se pudran en la cárcel.

—Hanni, estamos bien… —Hannibal estaba furioso, Will miró alrededor y descubrió que todos los Alfa parecían estar igual. Posesivamente aferrados a su pareja, pero con el rostro desencajado por la sed de venganza. Will sintió más miedo de ellos del que había sentido todo el día.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios y escribir para disfrutarlo :D


	11. Otra Visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal y Will reciben a su tío Robertas, que tiene mucho que decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil Gracias por leer y si dejan alguno, por comentar.

La mayor parte del departamento de policía estaba compuesto por Alfas.  Si bien había muchos beta y uno que otro omega los Alfa eran lo mejor de la fuerza, más grandes, fuertes y propensos a la violencia, hombres y mujeres por igual.

Sin embargo, mientras sacaban uno por uno a los criminales, que habían mantenido como rehenes a 27 Omegas y 3 niños pequeños, estaban teniendo problemas para controlar la ola de violencia de sus parejas. Will sólo quería irse a casa, no quería mirar más el rostro aterradoramente frío de Hannibal mientras llamaba a su abogado. Se acomodó a Abigail cerca del corazón, calmándola del tenso tumulto alrededor y esperó al policía que tomaría su declaración.

A diferencia de los otros Omega, que lloraban, se confundían y trataban de dar una historia coherente, Will no tardó más de 5 minutos en contarles todo lo sucedido. Cuantos hombres eran, donde estaban, lo que hacían, lo que les habían dicho, el paso del tiempo y cómo había decidido tomar la situación en sus manos.

—Sin duda entrenaste tan bien como nosotros, Graham. — Se burlaron los agentes hablando con él, Hannibal gruño por lo bajo y ambos dejaron de sonreír. — ¡Sr. Lecter! Probablemente tendrás que venir a la estación si se necesita y seguramente te harán venir al juicio…

—No volverás a estar en el mismo cuarto que esos… individuos. — Dijo Hannibal de forma tajante, colgando el teléfono con un gesto violento. Will retrocedió un paso, acercándose a su Alfa de forma instintiva, realmente incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a la violencia de los Alfa, la había visto a diario por años, pero su esposo era siempre educado, amable, tranquilo. Este Hannibal tan furioso no le gustaba. — Nunca.  Nos iremos a casa ahora. Sube al auto.

—Pero, Hanni, mi camioneta…

—Will, sube al auto. —Sintió algo jalarlo, como si su marca fuera una correa que tiraba de él, aquél tono, autoritario y demandante, debía contener algún tinte biológico que le provocaba dolor, tenía que obedecer. — Ahora.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso, Will. —Dijo su padre, tenso detrás de ellos.

—De acuerdo…

\-----000----

Fue un viaje en auto muy tenso. Abigail estaba perdidamente dormida en brazos de Will, Hannibal había insistido en que ambos fueran en la parte trasera, finalmente había cargado la bolsa del Omega hasta su cama y la había arrojado ahí. Will había dejado a Abigail en su camita a tiempo antes de que Mischa lo abordara para abrazarlo, tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Will, por dios, estaba tan angustiada. Y tu rostro… necesitas hielo.

—No, estoy bien, sólo es un golpe, en una semana estaré como nuevo. No te preocupes.

—Oh, Will, me preocupo.

—Pudo pasarle a cualquiera, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

—En eso tienes razón. —Gruño Hannibal, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo de vuelta a su habitación. Mischa no se movió, Hannibal parecía fuera de sí. — Desde ahora tienes estrictamente prohibido salir por tu cuenta.

— ¿Qué? Hannibal, no hablas en serio…

—Hablo muy en serio. Pudiste morir, nuestra hija pudo morir.

—No corríamos peligro, no querían matarnos.

—Mira lo que te hicieron… tratando de abusar de ti. —Susurró, acariciando el ojo hinchado con dedos cuidadosos. — No te arriesgaré de nuevo, te quedarás en casa. Si quieres salir yo iré contigo.

— ¿Cómo haré las compras?

—Internet.

—Oh, claro, y ¿quién va a llevar a los niños a sus visitas con el médico? ¿El internet?

—No es una pregunta Will, no saldrás de casa, te quedarás aquí, a salvo. Es una orden.

—No eres mi jefe. —Bufó escandalizado. — Y mucho menos mi dueño.

—Soy tu Alfa, que viene siendo lo mismo, no saldrás y es mi última palabra.

—Ahh, actúas como un niño. Sé cuidarme sólo, Hannibal, lo he hecho por años.

—Antes no actuabas como un Omega, tomabas supresores, pasabas por un beta eso no sucede ahora.

—Aún puedo partirte la cara si me lo propongo, igual que hice con ellos, Hannibal. Sé disparar todo tipo de armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mierda, se cómo desarmar un explosivo simple, no soy un Omega indefenso que tienes que cuidar. Lo vi hoy, todos esos Omega se quedaron ahí como estúpidos, sentados, llorando. Yo sé lo que hago, puedo hacerlo.

—Esto no es sobre ti, Will. —Respondió Hannibal, con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, Will podía sentirlo, pero no retrocedió, su influencia no lo tomó desprevenido como en el estacionamiento y no se dejó dominar. — Tenemos 3 hijos, son muy pequeños para perder a su padre.

—Si hubiera actuado como esos Omega habrían abusado sexualmente de mí enfrente de nuestra hija. ¿Habrías preferido eso?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces déjate de tonterías. Tú sabías muy bien que no soy un Omega normal. Hay cosas, como estas, en las que no pienso ceder.

—Vas a comportarte, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Me permitiste marcarte para darte mi guía y mi protección, ahora te prohíbo que desafíes la autoridad que me diste sobre ti.

—Hannibal, no pienso…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Will. No saldrás de casa sin mí o sin tu padre, si está disponible.

— ¡BIEN! Espero disfrutes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes con tu paranoia, Hannibal. — Gimió temblando de ira. Lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Hannibal no intentó entrar y Will no hizo el menor esfuerzo por salir, al contrario, se metió en la cama y durmió como roca hasta el siguiente día, no fue hasta que se había recostado que notó lo tenso y asustado que se había sentido. Pero lo había manejado, lo habían entrenado para mantenerse en paz y lúcido en situaciones como esa, el miedo era ahora residual, y si bien los fuertes brazos de su Alfa serían más que suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer Will no iba a ceder. Al menos no por una noche.

—Buenos días, Will.

—Buenos días, Mischa. ¿Dormiste bien? — Mischa tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba sentada a medio vestir en la barra de la cocina. Will le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Voy tarde a la escuela, dormí como un bebé, hablando de bebés, los escuche peleando anoche.

—Lo siento mucho. — Susurró avergonzado.

—No es tu culpa, entiendo que sientas que Hanni exagera.

—Exagera Mischa, estoy bien, si alguien puede cuidarse a sí mismo soy yo.

—Sólo… piensa que Hannibal ha estado solo mucho tiempo ¿vale? El realmente no creía que iba a encontrar a nadie para compartir su vida y de pronto llegaste tú y en menos de un año le has dado muchas cosas. Hannibal es un Alfa muy… tradicional para algunas cosas. Y ahora debe sentir que tiene que cuidarte, que ya falló en hacerlo y estuviste en peligro.

—No debería sentirse así…. Pero entiendo lo que dices.

—Gracias, y  por dios déjalo dormir contigo hoy, si tengo que escucharlo tocando el clavicordio hasta las 3 am de nuevo tendré que matarlo.

—No quisiera quedarme viudo, soy muy joven.

Su cuñada le sonrió mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba, escuchó un “Hola, Hanni” antes de que su esposo entrara por la misma puerta.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No realmente, comeré algo cuándo pase mi primera cita. —Respondió el Alfa con seriedad, Will rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Bien, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ten un buen día, Hannibal.

—Will, espera.

— ¿Sí? — Se inclinó levemente, esperando tal vez un beso o una caricia.

—Quiero las llaves de tu auto. Las de repuesto también.

— ¿Es en serio? — Hannibal hablaba muy en serio. Will salió furioso de la habitación, juntando los 3 juegos de llaves de su camioneta, los puso en una bolsita de papel y se los arrojó a Hannibal contra el pecho con furia desconocida.

—Will, entiende que lo hago por tu bien… Ven aquí…

—No, hace 3 minutos no quería nada más que besarte, ahora creo que te arrancaría los labios. Adiós Hannibal.

—Por favor, sólo un beso.

—Bien. — Se acercó rápidamente para besarle la mejilla y luego se retiró de la habitación, Hannibal suspiró en la cocina pero no dijo nada.

\-----000-----

Los días pasaron tan lentamente, o tal vez pasaban a velocidad normal, pero Will ya no podía darse cuenta de ello. Su vida se había vuelto blanda y aburrida a medida que se daba cuenta de todo lo que no podía hacer Sin auto. No podía ir de compras, no podía ir al cine, no podía visitar a Alana y Margot, a su amiga Molly, a Beverly, a Matt… Maldita sea.

No se sentía sólo, claro. Sus bebés tenían ya casi 6 meses, pero pasar todo el día sacándole cosas de la boca a Viktor, evitando que Alexander gateara debajo de los muebles (era el único que hacia algo más que retorcerse como gusano si Will los dejaba en el suelo o en su nido) y cuidando que Abigail no llenara de saliva su ropa. Si bien estaba ocupado, cuándo los niños dormían y Hannibal no estaba en casa…se aburría.

Probablemente por eso, a medida que Octubre avanzaba, la casa tomaba un ambiente más y más festivo. Había calabazas talladas a mano en las puertas, con caras graciosas y velas de baterías para evitar incendios. Tenía un pequeño cementerio en el jardín delantero, completo con pedazos de un esqueleto de plástico que salían del suelo y de entre los arbustos. Había algunas telarañas en el pórtico y con mucho cuidado pintó cuarteaduras en los cristales de las ventanas del frente de la casa usando un marcador para vidrío. Aquél barrio era muy elegante, y si bien la gente decoraba nadie parecía tan inmerso en ello como Will.

Mientras Abigail dormía y Viktor estaba acurrucado con Mischa frente a la chimenea, Will (con su primogénito en el canguro de su pecho) terminaba de colgar unos fantasmitas de las ramas de un árbol cercano. Su cementerio estaba casi terminado, en Halloween pensaba poner hielo seco para provocar niebla. ¿Dé que iba a disfrazarse? ¿Más importante aún, de qué iba a disfrazar a sus niños?

—Will.

Will no escuchó el auto cuándo Hannibal aparcó en el jardín trasero. Estaba intentando realmente ponerle buena cara a su situación. Entendía la preocupación de su Alfa, pero era ridícula. Will respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a él, dejando un fantasma a medio colgar. Hannibal le dio un beso casto en los labios antes de besarle la cabecita a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos, se sacudía como loco estirando sus manitas hacia su padre.

—¡Ah! Pero si es un niño enorme… —Murmuró cariñosamente entre besos a su pancita. — Me temo que este no es mi pequeño bebé. ¿Dónde lo habremos dejado?

—Dile a Papá lo que hiciste hoy Alex. —Dijo Will con reproche, el niño no le hizo caso alguno. — Oh, así va a ser ¿eh?

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Pase casi 5 minutos buscándolo antes de su siesta, estaba metido debajo de la cama, tuve que bañarlo de nuevo de todo el polvo que sacó de ahí. — Hannibal sonrió orgulloso de su pequeño explorador. — No te rías… ahora hay rejillas en cada escalera y he tenido que cubrir cada esquina con protectores y…

Su pequeño berrinche fue interrumpido por otro beso y suspiró derrotado ante este.

—No vas a enojarte ni un poco ¿Verdad?

—No puedo, me parece maravilloso que uno de ellos ya se mueva por ahí. Estará caminando antes del año, eso seguro.

—Puff… eres tan Alfa…—Murmuró Will. — ¿Qué te parece el jardín? ¿Exagerado?

—No demasiado. Me gustan las arañas de la ventana. ¿Son de papel?

—De Foami…— Dijo Will pensativo. — A tu tío no le asustan las arañas espero…

—No, estoy seguro que el tío Robertas estará encantado con tu entusiasmo, el solía decidir que disfraz llevaríamos para Halloween cuándo nos invitaban a alguna fiesta. Estoy seguro que tu obra será apreciada.

—Oh no he terminado.

—Will, prometiste no más decoraciones en la casa además de las calabazas…

—Lo sé. —Dijo sonrojándose. —Voy a poner un maniquí con un vestido en la ventana del ático para asustar a los vecinos.

—¿Cuándo iremos a comprar dulces para los niños?

—Pensaba ir ayer…—Ambos se tensaron, el tema de salir siempre provocaba peleas. Will se concentró en la manita de Alex que acariciaba distraídamente. —

—Iremos mañana, quiero comprar algunas cosas antes de que tengamos invitados y nos distraigan.

—Hannibal, prometiste que ella no vendría.

—Tu padre no ha confirmado aún. —Especifico de inmediato. — Quisiera organizar una pequeña fiesta con algunas amistades.

—Oh… Suena bien. —Se quedaron un silencio un par de minutos más antes de que Will sintiera un escalofrío, a diferencia de Hannibal e incluso el bebé Alexander, que estaban cubiertos, Will había pasado por alto el frío de aquél día nublado y estaba vestido apenas con una camiseta de un concierto de rock de hace muchos años.

—Vamos a dentro, te prepararé un té. Podemos hacer cidra de manzana o manzanas con caramelo.

—Oh, no Hannibal, voy a ponerme obeso. —Ambos se rieron, incluso Alex, aunque no entendía que era tan divertido. La casa estaba caliente y acogedora. — Voy a darme un baño, mejor. ¿Puedes quitarle el suéter?

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Hannibal besándole la frente. Will suspiró. Aquello no estaba tan mal. Sólo era una especie de arresto domiciliario injustificado. Bueno, si algo había aprendido Will es que con los Alfa se necesita paciencia, cuándo Hannibal se calme, los niños sean mayores, probablemente levantará aquella estúpida regla. Eso si no se volvía loco antes.

Hannibal dejó su sacó en su habitación y a su hijo en la cama, pataleando mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa. Debajo de sus pantaloncitos y su suéter llevaba una camisetita. Reviso su pañal y lo besó de nuevo antes de bajar y dejarlo, bastante inquieto, en un pequeño corral con sus juguetes.

Mischa lo saludó efusivamente mientras Viktor se retorcía, igual que su hermano y Hannibal lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Son un montón de niños consentidos. —Dijo el Alfa, su bebé lo miró con mucho interés. — Sí, lo son. Sólo quieren a su padre ¿eh?

—Te adoran. —Dijo Mischa estirándose. — Bueno, ahora que son tu problema de nuevo, me voy Hanni. Disfruta la noche.

—No regreses muy tarde.

—Eres su padre, no el mío. —Se burló, Hannibal le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua.  — Adiós.

—Tu tía está un poco loca, _Mazasis_. —Le dijo a Viktor, el niño respondió con un gorjeo feliz y Hannibal le sonrió. —Loca como una cabra, sí, una cabra loca.

Con el niño en brazos fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua para hacer café más tarde. Puso a Viktor en el corral junto a su hermano y los miró pelear por un cerdo de peluche durante unos minutos antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a llorar amargamente. Intentó calmarlo con otro juguete, pero el cerdo parecía ser el animal en discordia, intentó quitárselo a Alexander y ambos niños comenzaron a llorar. Suspiró frustrado mientras arrojaba el animalito a una cesta junto a la ventana.

Sus cachorros de 6 meses estaban sanos, fuertes y casi siempre felices. Le emocionaba que su tío los conociera finalmente, poder compartir con él la familia que tanto amaba. Claro que le preocupaba lo que tuviera que decir sobre las acciones de su esposa, pero esperaba mantuviera prudencia como había hecho desde que Hannibal era un muchacho.  No podría oponerse a un merecido reclamo, pero la idea no era en lo absoluto placentera.

—Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué les hiciste? —Murmuró Will cuándo entro a la sala, rizos chocolate acariciando sus mejillas, brillantes  y limpios. Cargo con su hijo mayor en un intento por calmarlo. — Shh… Todo está bien cariño.

—Es el cerdo, pelean por él. Así que lo saqué y no han dejado de llorar.

—Hay otro cerdo, Hannibal. —Dijo Will sorprendido con su solución. — La única que no tiene uno es Abbie, Papá le trajo un pollo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, mi tía Joane los hizo para los niños. —Will suspiró, sacó el cerdo del cesto para Alex. Salió de la habitación unos minutos antes de volver con otro cerdo exactamente igual que le dio a Viktor. Ambos niños dejaron de llorar y se dedicaron a masticar a su respectivo animalito con interés. — Mucho mejor, si Abigail despierta tendrá hambre, ellos también y será un lloradero de nuevo.

— ¿Hace cuánto tienen eso?

—Un par de semanas. ¿Estás hirviendo agua? —Apagaron la estufa y Will se estiro perezosamente mientras su esposo preparaba café rápidamente en la cafetera francesa sobre la encimera de mármol.

—Me haces sentir como si no pasara suficiente tiempo con ellos.

—No digas tonterías. Haces muchas cosas con ellos. —Dijo Will mientras aceptaba una humeante taza. El aroma de los granos molidos inundo su nariz, haciéndole sonreír. — Huele increíble, antes era adicto a esta cosa.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, cuándo tú y yo empezamos a vivir juntos yo ya estaba esperando, así que deje la cafeína, pero antes tomaba como 4 tazas al día. Me mantenía alerta en el trabajo, y cuándo me retiré me ayudaba a mantenerme despierto, estar en casa todo el día era aburrido.

—No lo es ahora ¿supongo?

—No puedo aburrirme, tengo trillizos. —Dijo divertido. — Me toma 30 minutos cambiarles de ropa. No tengo tiempo para nada más.

—Imagino que será complicado tener más cachorros. — Respondido su esposo, pensativo. Will se alzó de hombros.

—Sinceramente no creo que cuatro bebés sean mucho más difíciles de cuidar que tres.

—Pareces muy seguro de que sólo tendremos un cachorro.

—Y tú de que lo tendremos pronto. —Replicó mordazmente. — Ni siquiera ha regresado mi celo, según Jerard me quedan de 6 a 7 meses antes de que eso suceda, así que disfrutemos de los cachorros que tenemos ahora…

—Sabes que daría mi vida por ustedes. Sé que no te gusta estar en casa, pero es lo mejor.

—No vamos a discutir de nuevo, Hannibal. —Sentenció Will, el café olvidado ahora que la conversación había amargado el ambiente. — Gracias por el café.

—Will…

—Iré a tomar una siesta, despiértame si tienen hambre.

—Por supuesto.

\-----000------

—Estás seguro de que es la terminal correcta.

—Por tercera vez, Will. Este es el lugar. Mi tío Robertas llegara en cualquier momento. Recuerdas como luce espero.

—Nuestra boda fue hace casi un año, Hannibal, claro que lo recuerdo, además tenemos fotografías suyas. 

Octubre había traído mucho frío. Aún no caían las primeras nevadas pero el ambiente estaba helado, los días eran más cortos y el cielo estaba gris. Dentro del aeropuerto la calefacción ayudaba a mantenerse caliente, pero Will tenía un grueso abrigo, guantes y bufanda para protegerse cuándo volvieran al exterior.

— ¿Tienes frío, cariño?

—Aún no. —Murmuró, pero aceptó el abrazo cálido que Hannibal le ofreció. — ¿Soy yo o cada año hace más frío?

—El cambio climático. Dame tus manos.

—No es nada, me pondré los guantes.

—Anda. — Will obedeció y Hannibal las envolvió entre las suyas, frotando suavemente para darle calor. Will levantó la mirada apenas para mirar a su esposo a los ojos y este sonrió cariñosamente antes de besarle los nudillos. — ¿mejor?

—Sí, gracias. —Sentía las mejillas arder. Cómo desearía poder estar enojado con su Alfa pero no podía. Hannibal se había portado muy necio desde el asunto del centro comercial, pero seguía tan cariñoso y amable como siempre.

—Qué maravilla ver que siguen tan enamorados como los dejé. — Dijo una voz con un fuerte acento detrás de ellos. Will se soltó de Hannibal por pura inercia, no es como que fueran dos colegiales haciendo algo prohibido, pero se sintió avergonzado.

—Tío, Robertas

—Muchacho, siempre es un placer verte. —Hannibal y su tío compartieron un efusivo abrazo, Will sonrió un poco fuera de lugar a su lado. El hombre soltó a Hannibal para abrazarlo también. Robertas era un hombre de casi 60 años, con un buen bigote canoso y el cabello gris perfectamente peinado, mucho más alto que Will pero apenas un poco más bajo que su sobrino. Tenía una buena barriga y el aspecto bonachón de quien siempre sonríe de corazón. A Will le gustaba mucho la gente así.

—Que gusto que finalmente pudiera venir a visitarnos.

—Me tomé mi tiempo, lo lamento. Luces precioso, incluso más que en su boda. —Hannibal sonrió detrás de ellos, Will lo vio hinchar el pecho con orgullo. — ¿Cómo están sus niños?

—Sanos y felices. —Dijo Will. —Esperándole en casa.

—No quisiera hacerlos esperar mucho más. —Dijo el hombre y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento, Hannibal cargando la maleta más grande.

—Tío, si no es una imprudencia… ¿Qué tanto hay aquí? ¿Tiene pensado mudarse con nosotros?

—Traje algunos regalos para mis niños, y aprovechando que tengo algo de tiempo libre luego del 30 estaba pensando en quedarme un tiempo más. Nunca nos visitas Hannibal, así que yo lo haré. —Miró a Will antes de preguntar. — Eso claro si tú estás de acuerdo, Will.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió divertido. — Pero… no se molestará su esposa…

—Ah mi esposa. — Robertas suspiró. —Mi esposa es perfectamente capaz de comportarse cuándo la dejo sola, o eso elijo creer.

Will se mordió el labio y mantuvo un silencio espectral todo el camino a casa. Mischa saludo a su tío con un abrazo aún más cariñoso que Hannibal, intercambiaron algunas palabras en Lituano antes de que Will subiera para ver si los niños estaban despiertos. No era así.

—Lo siento, es muy temprano para ellos. —Se disculpó, pero Robertas no parecía enojado.

—Son las 6 de la mañana, no me extraña que estén dormidos como piedras, luego de tantas horas en un avión creo que yo les imitaré.

—Podemos pedir el día para acompañarlo, tío. —Dijo Mischa de inmediato. Pero el hombre sacudió las manos.

—De eso ni hablar, tienen que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, eso les enseñe. Seguramente Will será buena compañía para mí. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto.

—Excelente. Hannibal, si pudieras mostrarme dónde voy a dormir…

—Por supuesto, Tío, por aquí.

Will ya no podría volverse a dormir, así que mejor preparó el desayuno para su esposo y su cuñada y se puso a trabajar en las labores domésticas de ese día.  Para cuándo el hombre apareció en la cocina Will estaba limpiándole una mancha del pecho a Viktor que estaba ocupado lamiendo sus dedos.

—Oh ¿Quién es este niño enorme?

—Buenos días, señor. —Saludo Will sonriendo, Viktor lo miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. Robertas sin embargo estaba bastante emocionado y tomó al bebé en brazos cuándo su padre lo dejó ir.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Viktor, es el segundo mayor. —Explicó Will. — Alexander y Abigail están en la sala si quiere verlos.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Casi salió corriendo rumbo a la sala con el niño en brazos, por algún motivo el hecho de que nunca tuvo hijos propios vino a la mente de Will.

—Tres niños muy saludables, con buena tripa. —Dijo Robertas luego de cargarlos a todos, besarles las mejillas y disculparse cuándo Abigail comenzó a llorar ante el extraño Alfa. — Crías muy saludables, debes estar muy orgulloso.

—Lo estoy, gracias.

—Hannibal debe ser insoportable alrededor de ellos. —Will asintió un poco sorprendido. Robertas sonrió con lo que solo pudo identificar con melancolía, su acento aún más marcado. — Siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector con Mischa, así que con ellos será peor. Por favor no te sorprendas. Además, y eso es mi culpa, probablemente querrá hacer aún más cómo estos en cuánto pueda.  

—Eso sí que no será sorpresa.

—¿Te viene bien eso? Tenías una vida muy diferente antes.

—Supongo que nunca pensé tener hijos, pero ahora creo que me gustaría darles todos los que pueda a mi Alfa. —Susurró un poco avergonzado, el hombre lanzó una risa canina y tosca, extrañamente parecida a la de Hannibal, y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

—¡Ha! Hannibal se sacó la lotería contigo, muchacho, eres una maravilla… —La seriedad de su rostro casi borró la sonrisa en la cara de Will. — Por eso es que quiero disculparme por las acciones de mi esposa cuándo estuvo aquí.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso. —Musitó Will, desviando la mirada. Luego se dio cuenta. — ¿Ella le dijo?

—Mi esposa es una mujer muy habilidosa al momento de guardar secretos, pero para su desgracia la conozco muy bien. Ella me dice todo.

—Entonces usted sabía que… —Will no pudo continuar.

—¿Qué ella y Hannibal tuvieron una aventura hace 17 años? Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Will abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, el hombre no parecía molesto, continuó haciendo saltar a Abigail en su rodilla de forma muy parecida a como Bill lo hacía. La niña parecía menos incomoda, pero no reía plenamente aún.

—Mi esposa, Will, fue cuidadosamente educada para ser perfecta, sus modales, su apariencia. Por desgracia su personalidad no puede corregirse, Murasaki quiere lo que quiere y lo consigue. Casi siempre.

—¿Pero, eso no le molesta? —Dijo sorprendido. El estaría devastado si Hannibal le fuera infiel con alguien tan cercano.

—Cuándo me casé fue por necesidad, Yo soy el legítimo heredero al título de mi familia, a las responsabilidades del condado, a mantener el linaje. Pero mi hermano menor era quien  tenía una esposa dulce y dos hijos pequeños. Un pequeño Alfa, además. —Will sonrió ante la idea de un Hannibal bebé. Si bien probablemente lucía igual que el bebé que jugaba entre sus brazos en ese momento. — Así que casarme fue una mera formalidad, una forma de mantener las apariencias y tal vez tener hijos en el futuro. No te sorprendas, querido, de que mi esposa sea 20 años más joven que yo. Era un hombre en mis 40 y la idea de una esposa perfecta, hermosa y joven me emocionaba mucho.  Pero luego de algunos años mi hermano murió.

Hannibal rara vez hablaba de sus padres o de su muerte, Will sabía que era un tema que era mejor evitar, definitivamente una tragedia para su familia.

—Yo sabía que Hannibal lo estaba pasando aún peor que su hermana, que estaba enojado, frustrado. Era un buen muchacho, pero le había pasado algo terrible. Murasaki era mayor, pero mucho más cercana a él que a mí.

—Pero ambos son Alfa.

—Te aseguro que puedes relacionarte con otro Alfa sin problemas, yo y mi esposa hemos logrado un matrimonio bastante funcional.

—Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero ella se acostó con su sobrino.

—Que también es un Alfa. —Will iba a responder pero no pudo pensar en nada. — No culpó a Hannibal por lo que sucedió, a pesar de mi dinero, Murasaki probablemente esperaba algo mejor que yo, alguien más joven. Luego de varios años de un matrimonio acomodado que no parecía tener a ninguno de los dos satisfecho creo que puedo entender que sintiera atracción por alguien joven, maleable y vulnerable.

—No dijo nada entonces.

—Y no lo haré ahora, como dije no fue culpa de Hannibal. Él era un muchacho en una situación terrible. Y mi esposa una mujer aburrida e infeliz.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Ella me lo dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me dijo que estaba acostándose con alguien más y que podría incluso enamorarse. Yo quería que ella fuera feliz y no le vi problema alguno hasta que descubrí de quien se trataba. Supongo que en su momento estaba muy molesto.

—Ella intentó… desacreditarme.

—Lo sé, me dijo todo. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Te aseguro que no estoy nada satisfecho con su comportamiento  y te debo una disculpa.

—No fue su culpa.

—Y sin embargo espero me perdones. Ella actuó fuera de lugar al hacerte daño y no comparto su certeza de que Hannibal podría tener algo mejor. Creo que eres inteligente, amable, sumamente hermoso y paciente. No podía pedir nada mejor para mi sobrino hace un año y no lo hago ahora, estos cachorros son sólo la muestra de todo lo que ofreces a su vida.

—Es muy amable… —Susurró Will abochornado.

—Mi esposa es una mujer muy consentida y eso es culpa mía. Cuando supe lo que hizo… estaba furioso. Consideré seriamente divorciarme… Pero creo que he logrado un arreglo igual de satisfactorio, te aseguro que ahora no es la mujer más feliz del mundo y no lo será mientras  yo tenga algo que decir al respecto. Ya no es una muchachita y si vivir incómodamente, con recursos limitados y haciendo las labores que delegaba a sus criadas es lo que se requiere para que madure, que así sea. Casarte con un hombre rico y no tener un céntimo para gastar hace muy infeliz a quien se casa por comodidad.

—No pretendía hacer de su vida complicada. Sólo quería que saliera de mi vida.

—Agradezco tu amabilidad y admiro tu capacidad de perdonarla. Pero te aseguro que no hay nada en la vida de mi esposa en este momento que no se haya ganado a pulso. Pero basta de charla deprimente. —Soltó un ruido parecido a un ladrido y Abigail lo miró curiosa. El hombre pareció derretirse ante su mirada, abrazándola de nuevo. — ¿Podría pedirte algo de desayunar?

—Por supuesto, haré algo en seguida.

Tal vez Will había sido miserable un par de meses cuando aún estaba con Matt. Incluso había sido miserable con Hannibal cuándo su tía vivía con ellos y un par de días luego de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. Tal vez Hannibal se negaba a dejarlo hacer algo al respecto y dedicaba una generosa suma de dinero a un abogado que, unido a los de otros 27 Omega, estaba decidido a conseguir sentencias aún peores que las cadenas perpetuas que los hombres enfrentaban. Algunos eran misteriosamente golpeados en la cárcel, molidos casi hasta una pulpa para recuperarse lentamente en confinamiento solitario.

Will no quería saber quiénes eran estos últimos, estaba seguro de que el sujeto que lo golpeo intentando abusar de él estaba en esa lista. De poder hacerlo seguramente Hannibal lo golpearía el mismo, pero ordenar que alguien hiciera su vida aún peor era perfectamente posible. Indetectable. Will cerró sus ojos a esa posibilidad, prefiriendo encerrarse en la burbuja de felicidad que solía ser su vida, ocultando las marcas físicas con maquillaje.

Pero era feliz. Muy feliz. Cada día que despertaba a cuidar a sus hijos, a besar a su esposo, a compartir con su cuñada era un buen día para Will. No sentía indiferencia, ni aburrimiento. ¿Cómo podían entonces Murasaki y Robertas vivir juntos si no sentían afecto genuino? Y eso era al punto de la infidelidad. ¿Sería Robertas infiel a su esposa también? Will supuso que era una posibilidad, deprimente pero plausible. Luego de muchos años juntos debía ser terrible saber que tu esposa sigue prendada de alguien que amas como a tu hijo.

Pero tampoco podía juzgar a Murasaki, no tenía derecho. Sería un acto de pura hipocresía despreciarla por ello cuándo él había sido infiel en su relación. Había lastimado a Matt, creyendo que Hannibal era el amor que estaba buscando y que quería, el amor de su vida. Y había tenido razón, pero que curioso pensar en que él era sólo la segunda persona que Hannibal llevaba a amarlo a espaldas de otra relación. ¿Sería un patrón en su esposo? ¿Algo que cargo hasta la edad adulta? Tal vez Will no era el segundo caso. Bueno, había decidido marcarlo y tenían una familia… Eso tenía que significar algo. Además, eran los otros quienes eran infieles, no el mismo Hannibal, que era soltero en ambas ocasiones.

Para cuándo su esposo volvió Will estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Si algo detestaba era esa extraña vulnerabilidad Omega que sentía. Lo hacía hundirse en su nido a pensar, a preguntarse qué más podía hacer para complacer a Hannibal, para no arrojarlo a brazos de alguien más. Lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas. ÉL no era así y Hannibal tampoco.

Pero esa certeza no impidió que corriera a abrazarlo posesivamente en cuánto entró por la puerta, permaneciendo anormalmente cerca de él durante toda la tarde, que fuera especialmente servicial en la cena y que pusiera los ojitos de venado más dulces mientras se acurrucaba desnudo a su lado luego de una sesión especialmente buena de sexo.

Hannibal podía oler la satisfacción de su Omega en el dulce aroma que desprendía, pero debajo podía oler también incertidumbre, pesada y cobriza. Meditó un momento sobre sus vidas. ¿Habría hecho algo para preocupar de esa forma a su esposo? No, estaba seguro de que Will tenía la mejor vida que podía darle.

—Algo te pasa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Will, algo te preocupa. No puedes mentirme.

—No es nada. —Susurró escurriendo los dedos debajo de las sábanas, siguiendo el sendero de vello que bajaba hasta la hombría, ligeramente despierta de su esposo. Sin embargo Hannibal la atrapó y detuvo su movimiento.

—Will, no puedes usar el sexo para distraerme.

—Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

—Will, puedes decirme lo que sea… ¿Sucedió algo?

—No.

—Will.

—Es una tontería…

—Por favor, compártelo conmigo.

—Estuve charlando con tu tío. —Admitió. — No quiero… que creas que podría serte infiel…o que podría hacerte lo mismo… herirte de ninguna forma.

— ¿Es mi tío Robertas lo que te incomoda Will? ¿La idea de lo infeliz que su matrimonio lo hace?

—Tal vez…

—Mi tío no es infeliz. Yo no comprendo cómo funciona su vida, pero no lo cuestiono. Las relaciones Alfa Alfa a menudo son extrañas. Muy joven decidí que no era para mí y te aseguro que nuestra dinámica es mucho más satisfactoria y saludable. Jamás podría hacerte daño, ni mirar a alguien más.

—Oh, Hannibal… No quiero que creas que…

—No es importante. Lo que hayas hecho antes de mí no te define. Tengo plena confianza en ti.

—Me siento como un tonto.

—No lo hagas, lamento que te sintieras mal en lo absoluto.

—Te amo… —Murmuró Will, su rostro enterrado en su pecho, abochornado. Hannibal sonrió satisfecho, besándole la cabeza y acunándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Te amo.


	12. Falso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will recuerda algo que creyó imposible olvidar y pone en marcha cosas que podrían salirse de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias como siempre por leer y disculpen la demora, con mi trabajo se hace más difícil actualizar, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible. Habrán notado que las advertencias cambiaron así que esperen algunas sorpresas. Si quieren estar al tanto de actualizaciones y cambios como este no olviden darme un like en facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kikyo0Takarai/
> 
> Si les gusta mi trabajo consideren dejar una propina o invitarme una taza de café: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0

Robertas no volvió a sacar a su esposa como tema de conversación cuando él y Will estaban a solas y luego de unos días Will se sintió más tranquilo.  Hablaban de Hannibal cuándo era un niño, de Lituania, de ser un conde y de la vida de Will cuándo era policía.

No tenía miles de historias, con apenas 4 años en la fuerza, pero eran medallas de honor para cualquier Omega, especialmente uno que ahora pasaba sus días cuidando cachorros y ligado a un Alfa. Para Will ambas eran buenas vidas, dignas de ser vividas, pero no podía negar el orgullo que pesaba en su pecho al tener experiencias que usualmente se limitaban a los Alfa en el mundo.

Halloween había pasado, emocionante y entretenido, mucho más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, el invierno se acercaba peligrosamente y el frío aseguraba la llegada de tormentas de nieve en el futuro cercano. Will estaba preocupado de que sus niños, inquietos como eran, pudieran enfermarse por hacer del piso su campo de juego ahora que Alex y Victor gateaban por ahí, decididos.

Hannibal era un poco más flexible en cuánto a las libertades que Will tomaba, pero se limitaban a dejarle tomar un taxi para salir de vez en cuando y la idea lo molestaba. Sin embargo trataba de no pensar en eso.  Si lo evitaba a toda costa su vida era perfecta.

Como ahora. Escuchaba balbuceos, venían del corralito a su lado, escuchaba ese extraño murmullo intangible que sus bebés compartían. Estaban bien, sus instintos de lo decían. Así que él estaba buscando la misma comodidad, recargado contra el pecho de su Alfa, acurrucados en el sillón frente al fuego. Hannibal tenía abierto un libro y leía en silencio mientras Will amenazaba con quedarse dormido justo ahí. Su cuerpo estaba más delgado y firme, incluso su pecho que se había inflamado parecía ahora masculino de nuevo, pronto dejaría de producir leche en lo absoluto, supuso que en un par de meses volvería a entrar en celo.

¿Qué harían entonces?  ¿Querría Hannibal dejarlo preñado inmediatamente? N estaba seguro de estar listo para tener otro bebé, mucho menos múltiples con trillizos tan jóvenes.  Pero no es que no quisiera tener más hijos. No iba a preocuparse por eso ahora, decidió, cerrando los ojos para finalmente rendirse al sueño. Eso fue hasta que sonó el timbre y lo sacó de su estupor con violencia que no fue bienvenida. Hannibal le besó la frente antes de ir a abrir.

Will se quedó sentado, atontado y adormilado en el sillón, mirando al suelo y luego a sus hijos. Tal vez ellos deberían acompañarlo en su siesta. No podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto. ¿Quién interrumpía su amena tarde?

—¿Hannibal?

—No es nada, sólo correspondencia. —Dijo este volviendo dela puerta son un sobre blanco. Will arqueó una ceja.

—¿En domingo? ¿Para qué tocar el timbre si tenemos un buzón? —Frunció el ceño, ahora bastante despierto. —Estas mintiéndome.

—Will…

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Ha dictado sentencia para los criminales del centro comercial. — Dijo resignado, Will abrió los ojos impresionado, creyó que sería mucho más complicado hacerle cooperar.

— ¿Y?

—No es una sentencia satisfactoria, pero la combatiremos, eso te lo aseguro. —Expreso fríamente. Will negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto?

—De 12 a 27 años.

— ¡Hannibal! ¿Cómo no es eso suficiente? Es una vida.

—No lo es. No comparado a lo que te hicieron sentir. —Dijo firmemente, Will quiso debatir pero se abstuvo, no quería pelear nuevamente por lo mismo. No con ese Hannibal tan frío que veía cuándo hablaban del tema.

—Creo que es hora de poner a los niños a dormir la siesta. — Anunció, poniéndose de pie con la intención de salir de ahí. Aquello era raro, debería sentir que se hizo justicia pero no era así. Tal vez porque nunca se había sentido en más peligro que cuándo estuvo a punto de morir en las manos del criminal que lo apuñaló hace casi dos años. Esta era una situación que podía controlar, aquella cambió su vida completamente.

—Estás enojado.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Ahora quién miente?

—Necesito estar solo. —Si Hannibal dijo algo no se quedó a escuchar, salió de la habitación y cruzó el jardín perturbado. Alana le aseguraba que el estrés Post traumático podía curarse, y casi creía que lo había logrado, pero aquél pensamiento lo sacudió y lo lleno de terror. Casi morir le era aterrador, mucho más que morir lo que temía era el cambio violento y total en que su vida estaba inmersa desde aquél accidente.

 ¿Dónde estaría sin todo aquello? ¿Seguiría con Matt? ¿Habría conocido a Hannibal? ¿Sería la vida sólo una constante serie de eventos que cambian la dirección de tu recorrido como rocas en un río?

La experiencia en el centro comercial no lo había cambiado. Will había matado a un hombre.

 ¡Con que facilidad lo había olvidado!

Había sentido tanto miedo que le había disparado 9 veces sin dudarlo, sin titubear. ¿Quién era el, un asesino absuelto, para juzgar a alguien por cualquier tipo de crimen? Aquellas personas se enfrentaban a la ira de un grupo de Alfas, influyentes y adinerados, que los encerrarían en prisión sin una segunda oportunidad y todo por un secuestro. Nadie había resultado herido, nadie había muerto.  Nadie había perdido la vida con nueve impactos de bala de un autor tembloroso y quebrado a quién nunca debieron darle un arma.

La culpa que lo asalto fue sobrecogedora.  ¿Qué había hecho una vez que sus sueños se libraron de ese rostro con el que había terminado? Lo había enterrado, había ignorado las pesadillas hasta que desaparecieron, se había dejado seducir por un Alfa, abandonado a su compañero, se había casado y vivía feliz en una enorme casa con 3 cachorros.

Y todo después de terminar con una vida. Aquellas personas simplemente lo habían encerrado 6 horas en una cafetería y pedido dinero. Bueno, uno de ellos tenía claras intenciones de abusar de él pero… ¿Merecían los otros 19 pagar con 30 años de cárcel ese crimen? Will había investigado por su cuenta. No eran criminales reincidentes, algunos habían tenido problemas con la ley en su adolescencia, otros apenas tenían cargos por cuestiones de tránsito. No eran criminales profesionales, alguna razón había detrás de aquél comportamiento violento y súbito. ¿Se habría molestado alguien en preguntarles?

Jamás quiso saber nada sobre el hombre que mato. ¿Quién era? ¿Tenía familia? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Qué le había sucedido que había terminado cocinando drogas en un edificio decaído en un infierno urbano? Habría vivido sus días sabiendo que estaban contados, eso seguro. Su destino no debió sorprenderlo, a Will no lo hacía. Pero había ignorado su propia responsabilidad muy ocupado en considerar todos los cambios que aquello trajo a su vida.

Un policía había matado a ese hombre, pero no era un policía quien se había olvidado de él, ni quien ahora lo recordaba con una culpa que apresaba el corazón como una tonelada de piedras. Hacía frío. El jardín estaba húmedo y a Will le vino a la cabeza el color gris.

Escuchó un bebé llorar, pero no pudo asociarlo con el hecho de que él tenía 3 en casa. No pensaba en su casa ni en Hannibal, ni en sus hijos o su cuñada. Pensaba en como una vida es tan insignificante que quitarla se había compartido en algo que sus ex compañeros consideraban un acto de valentía y que para él era irrelevante.  Hannibal condenaba al encierro a gente que pudo haberlo dañado. Daño que de ser irreversible habría marcado al Alfa y a sus cachorros de por vida. ¿Qué vida había marcado Will permanentemente sin siquiera pensar en ello? ¿Merecía ser feliz luego de hacerlo?

Era un monstruo, no por cometer un homicidio, sino por darle cerca de nulo valor. Había actuado igual que Dios. Desechando una vida, sin remordimientos y sin consecuencias antes de crear otra de la nada y sin propósito alguno. Pero no se sentía poderoso, como asumió Dios debía sentirse. Sentía profundo terror de sí mismo.

—¿Will?

Levantó la vista un poco confundido. El jardín ahora estaba oscuro, no se había movido de su lugar en varias horas pero no sentía cansancio. No recordaba el paso del tiempo. Sólo la culpa. Hannibal lo miró preocupado, su rostro apuesto pero serio. Sus ojos buscando alguna pista de sus pensamientos en sus facciones.

—Hannibal.

—Llevas mucho tiempo aquí. Tus manos están heladas.

—No es nada.

—Estás perturbado.

—No es así.

—Will

—Sólo… déjame solo. —Murmuró alejándose de la mano que Hannibal intentaba poner entre las suyas. El lituano lo miró intensamente mientras volvía a la casa sin hacer ningún otro sonido.

\------000-------

—No deberíamos estar aquí. —Murmuró Beverly. —Digo me gusta que seas todo Omega desafiante y eso, no me mal entiendas. ¿Pero no deberías decirle sobre esto?

—No, dirá que es poco saludable, o necesito sus consejos. Necesito averiguar más. —Explicó con un suspiro, estacionando su auto en una concurrida calle mientras su amiga lo miraba con desaprobación.

—¿Para qué? ¿A quién le beneficia esto? Y digamos que encuentras algo. ¿Luego que? ¿Vas a meterte a la casa de alguna familia triste a decirles que mataste a su ser querido cuándo eras un policía con PTSD?

—Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que… Tengo que hacer algo.

—No metas a otras personas en tus problemas Will, si te sientes mal hablar con ellos no arreglará nada.

—Si no vas a apoyarme puedes volver a casa en metro. —Dijo finalmente, Beverly arqueó una ceja.

—Crecí con muchos hermanos Will. Puedo hacerte daño.

Dijo eso con una expresión seria pero no se opuso más. Entraron a un edificio viejo pero cuidado en un barrio de clase media en la ciudad. Will no podía comer y no podía dormir. Hannibal notaba que el comportamiento de su pareja era inusual por decir lo menos. Will que solía ser sonriente y feliz estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y la oscuridad que manaba de ellos casi le salía por los poros. Era un intrigante y perturbador desarrollo que mirar.

¿Quería disculparse? Will sabía que Bev tenía razón, no quería saber de este hombre para honrarlo, quería algo que lo hiciera sentir algo. La culpa estaba presente, pero no por matarlo, simplemente por olvidar que lo había hecho. Revisando viejos documentos descubrió que el nombre de aquél sujeto era Garret Jacob Hobbs. El resto de la documentación sobre el caso estaba fuera de su alcance y no había nada en el sistema sobre Hobbs a lo que Will pudiera acceder sin los permisos pertinentes, el expediente de Hobbs sellado por su implicación en la baja de un oficial de policía.

Sin aprobar de todo en los métodos que había tenido que usar, y claro a espaldas de Hannibal , que mostraba infinita paciencia fingiendo que no notaba el claro estado de desequilibrio emocional de su esposo, había contratado un investigador privado. Un tal señor Castle con quién compartió apenas algunas palabras por teléfono.

—Will. No te hagas esto. Lo dejaste atrás. —Dijo Bev una vez más, su mano firme en su hombro. Will la miro exasperado y ansioso por entrar. No había convencido a Hannibal de que irían a comer para acobardarse ahora, mentirle a su Alfa ya era algo bastante malo. — No revivas esta experiencia. Piensa en tu esposo y en tus cachorros.

—Son lo único en lo que puedo pensar. ¿Qué tal si tenía hijos? Yo destruí esa familia, me retiré para tener la mía propia y no soy capaz de mostrar ni el más mínimo interés. Me sorprende mi propia insensibilidad y mi capacidad de pasar de largo algo tan abrumador.

—Eres un Omega, tener un Alfa como Hannibal bañándote en hormonas seguramente ayudo en ese proceso.

—No lo entiendes. Tengo que saber. Tengo que hacer algo. Quiero que me pidan ayuda, o que me digan que me odian y me cierren la puerta en la cara.

—Will…

—Quiero un cierre. —Dijo Will finalmente. — Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle.

—Como quieras. Pero si las cosas salen mal yo jamás estuve contigo.

El detective había tomado la mínima pieza de información que Will poseía, el nombre del sujeto, y había investigado a profundidad. Garret Jacob Hobbs era un problema con “P” mayúscula. Lo había sido desde joven.

Sus antecedentes penales mostraban que había salido de la preparatoria con algunos arrestos por agresión, peleas, pequeños robos y por portar un arma de fuego sin permiso. A lo largo de su vida adulta no había mejorado mucho, de pandilla en pandilla finalmente encontró su lugar como guardaespaldas de un rico cocinero de drogas que trabajaba a distancia para un cartel de Chicago.

Había muerto inmediatamente luego del 4 disparo. Su arteria femoral perforada por la bala, una hemorragia imposible de detener. Will no recordaba los sucesos con claridad, pero recordaba el color rojo. Llegó a pensar que la bodega estaba iluminada por lámparas de luz roja, pero no había reportes de ella en ningún testimonio o documento relacionado.

Quizás recordaba el rojo de la sangre, pero había estado tan asustado que probablemente la había visto que con la misma atención que pone un niño mirando pintura secarse.  Tal vez recordaba su propia sangre mamando de las heridas de sus brazos.

El Sr. Castle le compartió otros hallazgos interesantes. Además de tener una pésima reputación y una afición a la violencia, Hobbs era adicto a las mujeres, se había casado 4 veces y se había divorciado de las últimas 3. Su cuarto matrimonio sin embargo le había dado una hija. Su esposa había muerto por una sobredosis 2 años antes de que Will lo asesinara. Pero su hija seguía con vida y en el área.

Will casi se echó a reír cuándo escuchó su nombre: Abigail Hobbs. Ahora estudiante universitaria de una escuela local. La coincidencia se le antojaba cruel y deliberada, cómo si a sabiendas hubiera nombrado a su única hija con el nombre de la única hija de Hobbs. Era una coincidencia podrida y cruel. Era kármica.

¿Cómo ir a verla sin asustarla? ¿Cómo verla a solas con Hannibal respirando sobre su cuello, muy atento de a dónde va  y con quién, incluso si está primera vez había podido engañarlo? Además, Castle no sabía exactamente dónde vivía, tendría que seguir investigando, Will le pidió además buscar si la chica tenía algún antecedente criminal, la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol y esas cosas, además de averiguar si tenía dificultades económicas.

— ¿Porqué de pronto recordaste a Hobbs?

—No entiendo como pude olvidarlo. Mi egoísmo me cegó.

—Eso no es algo malo. —Insistió Beverly, Will no sabía que contestarle. Se limitó a conducir a su lado en silencio.

—Voy a encontrar a Abigail Hobbs.

—Will, deberías volver a terapia. Por Dios, te casaste con un terapeuta, tal vez hablar con él…

—Eso sería perder el tiempo, Alana no puede ayudarme. Y no quiero discutir esto con Hannibal, ya cree que soy delicado luego del suceso del centro comercial. —Dijo Will con certeza que casi se le contagió a su amiga. — Y tampoco quiero que lo haga. Quiero hacer esto. Tengo que saber.

—¿Saber qué?

Will no respondió, no estaba seguro. El reflejo en la ventana de auto le era ajeno y desconocido, fragmentado y extraño. El paisaje cambiante y borroso que deformaba la silueta de su cara en el cristal era el reflejo perfecto de su turbio interior.

Hannibal abrió la puerta antes de que Will incluso terminará de subir el último escalón, mirándolo asombrado.

— ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

—Podría olerte a kilómetros Will. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Sí, gracias. —Dijo con la más grande sonrisa que pudo fingir. La mejor forma de mentir, Will sabía bien, era dejar algo de verdad en el fondo de tu mentira, una base sólida desde la que ninguna tormenta pueda derribarla. Después de todo estaba feliz de estar en casa, con su esposo y sus hijos, como el pequeño Viktor que Hannibal tenía en brazos y que de inmediato se estiró sonriente para cambiar de brazos.

—Ven aquí, cielo. —Hannibal dejó ir al niño para luego darle un beso en la cabeza, sin embargo aún miraba a Will intensamente, de una forma predatoria y animal. Will jamás había visto esos ojos en Hannibal. No pudo sostener su mirada, pero cuándo volvieron a cruzarse había desaparecido, reemplazada por la mirada de adoración y cariño que Hannibal solía dirigirle.

No volvió a ver esos ojos en mucho tiempo.

\------0000---------

 

Para finales de Noviembre el frío pasaba de ser una novedad y se convertía en una verdadera molestia. Aún no caía la primera nevada pero tenían la calefacción o la chimenea prendidas todo el tiempo, la enorme casona Lecter muy fría para una familia con niños que gateaban torpemente por ahí. Will no había avanzado mucho en su búsqueda de Abigail Hobbs, pero su aniversario con Hannibal había logrado distraerlo el tiempo suficiente, de forma casi intencional, con cenas elegantes, una caminata en el lago y sexo deslumbrante.

Podía dormir, siempre y cuando Hannibal estuviera a su lado. En el momento que no era así, por ejemplo la semana siguiente a su aniversario que salió del país para un congreso sobre personalidades disociativas, Will no podía cerrar los ojos. En la oscuridad de su mente, en las sobras de la casa a media noche, lo único que veía era a Garret Jacobb Hobbs. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba investigar, necesitaba un cierre. Necesitaba irse en auto, sus llaves de vuelta. Alejarse de su vida perfecta lo suficiente para no mancharla con la oscuridad que sentía latiendo en su pecho.

¿Y si matar no era algo malo? ¿En que lo convertía eso? Los Omega jamás recurrían a la violencia, era muy poco común que un Omega hiriera a alguien, mucho menos hasta la muerte y menos posible que fuera una conducta reincidente. No estaba en su naturaleza, en sus genes. Pero Will era experto en combatir esa naturaleza. ¿Se habría roto en el proceso? ¿Podía ser feliz ahora que lo sabía? ¿Había algo mucho más turbio en él? ¿Por qué era Hobbs quién lo acosaba y no el recuerdo del hombre que realmente cambio su vida el día que lo apuñaló hasta dejarlo en el hospital?

Pasando los 6 meses sus cachorros seguían siendo su adoración, él y Hannibal ahora mucho más acostumbrados a moverse por el mundo con 3 criaturas a cuestas. Salir juntos era un poco menos caótico, pero era agotador.  Mientras ellos crecían Will se sentía volver a la normalidad. O a lo que ahora consideraba normal. Seguía adorando su nido, pero su periodo de anidada, iniciado por su embarazo, parecía estar llegando a su fin. Se sentía menos casero, menos letárgico y mucho más fuerte.

Su cuerpo seguía cambiando. Sus cachorros aún parecían necesitar leche paterna, pero mientras ellos intentaban darles otro tipo de alimentos su cuerpo parecía decidir que era suficiente. Personalmente eso lo hacía feliz. Con 3 cachorros su piel estaba constantemente enrojecida y reseca, además del tiempo que consumía.

Hannibal parecía poco entusiasmado por estos cambios, a nivel instintivo y básico disfrutaba de ver a Will mucho más redondo y suave, anidando, amamantando, casero y satisfecho. Will estaba perfectamente consciente de que su esposo probablemente pensaba volver a embarazarlo pronto. La idea de tener muchos hijos le gustaba, claro, pero ahora que podía ver con más claridad. ¿Sería esta una forma de controlarlo? No, el sabía la respuesta a eso, claro que pretendía controlarlo.  Hannibal no tenía que decirlo, tener hijos había funcionado como terapia hormonal para Will. Y no hay que ser la brillante mente que es Hannibal para saber que a los Alfa les gusta la obediencia, el control y los despliegues de virilidad. La vulnerabilidad y la sumisión eran cosas con las que, sin una dependencia total de parte de sus cachorros, Will se encontraba luchando de nuevo.

Hannibal debía saberlo, Hannibal que a veces parecía saberlo todo. Cuándo volviera a entrar en celo seguramente la agenda sería esa. Esa era la agenda incluso ahora, pensó mientras se vestía una mañana. Hannibal quería salir, buscar una librería en el centro comercial y comprar algo de ropa para sus cachorros que dejaban más y más atrás mientras se acercaban al año.

Aún tenía tiempo, pensó Will, unos meses más. La mayoría de los Omega entra en celo nuevamente cuándo sus crías cumplen 1 año. Un mecanismo ancestral que asegura que los cachorros sobrevivan sin competencia hasta ser lo bastante mayores para no depender de su madre.  A no ser, claro que el cachorro muriera. Pero no quería formular ese pensamiento. Jamás. Se mataría antes de permitir que uno de sus cachorros sufriera cualquier daño.

—Will.

—¿Sí? —Respondió tontamente, saliendo del sopor en que estaba sumido.

—Últimamente estás muy pensativo. —Will sonrió nervioso. — ¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto, Hannibal. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Will, puedes decirme lo que sea. —Insistió—.

—Basta, estas actuando extraño. —Dijo Will, desestimando el problema y besándole los labios. Hannibal se relajó un poco, pero cuándo se separaron inhalo suavemente, llenándose con el aroma de su Omega, y entonces realmente se calmó. Algo estaba mal, pero algo en el aroma especialmente dulce de Will le decía que no era de preocuparse. Su mente y su instinto en conflicto. Esa falta de control lo volvía loco. — ¿Estás oliéndome?

—Tu aroma es embriagante. —Aquella confesión puso a Will rojo de los pies a la cabeza.

—No… no digas esas cosas…

\-----000---

Ir de compras con Hannibal siempre hacía sentir a Will que tenía mucho que aprender sobre el gusto de su esposo, y sobre todo s capacidad de gastar tanto dinero. Era algo a lo que podías acostumbrarte, pero Will no terminaba de lograrlo incluso después de 1 año de matrimonio. Estaba agotado, quería ir a almorzar y volver a casa. No que pudiera descansar mucho ahí con niños pequeños, pero para variar quería meterse a su nido a dormitar un rato.  Se sentía mareado y ardiendo. ¿Fiebre? No se sentía afiebrado, sólo cansado.

—Will, ¿Has visto la bolsa de la librería?

—Creí que la tenías tú. —Dijo Will, revisando entre las bolsas que en ese momento metían al auto, nada.

La habremos olvidado en la tienda, creía que la tomarías. —Confesó Hannibal. Will lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y hastío. — Espera aquí. No tardaré.

—Hannibal, quiero ir a casa…

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Bien…—Hannibal lo besó una vez más antes de irse y fue ese contacto tras el cual Will decidió que quería tener sexo desesperadamente. No podía explicar la razón, pero de pronto la idea de ser anudado le era muy atractiva. Se recargo en el auto mientras Hannibal caminaba de vuelta al centro comercial, era un día bonito, soleado. Se distrajo mirando las flores que crecían en la jardinera junto a un camellón cercano a su auto. Había una pequeña isla dónde pagar el estacionamiento y algunas personas haciendo la línea que ellos mismos habían hecho para pagar apenas unos minutos antes.

Sentía más calor cada minuto, tal vez debería entrar al auto, el sol parecía estarlo afectando. En su periferia vio a un par de sujetos, susurrando entre ellos y mirándole. No les prestó atención. O eso fue hasta que pudo olerlos. Uno de ellos era un Alfa, y vaya que olía bien. De pronto no pudo desear más que la compañía de un Alfa. ¿Dónde mierda está Hannibal?

— ¿Por qué tan solito, lindura?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me oíste la primera vez… ¿En celo y sales de compras?  Te gustan los problemas ¿eh?

—Da la vuelta y lárgate ya mismo. —Amenazó Will, desafiante. ¿Celo? Por la forma en que el Alfa inhalaba y sus pupilas dilatabas debía estar en lo cierto, pero eso era imposible. Will se sentía caliente, sí, y quería joder, pero no era intenso como el celo, ni de lejos.  Además sus crías tenían medio año, era muy pronto.

—Yo puedo ayudarte…—Susurró nuevamente el Alfa, su amigo le tomó del brazo brazo.

—Jake ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró el Beta con preocupación. —Mírale la mano, esta casado, no te metas en líos.

—No te metas…

—Hazle caso. —Respondió Will, estirando el cuello para exponer la marca de Hannibal en su cuello.

—Podemos compartirte, no soy demandante…—Insistió el Alfa, soltándose violentamente de su amigo y deslizando una mano por la cintura de Will que soltó una blasfemia antes de tomarle del brazo.

Hannibal no estaba muy seguro que sucedió, de pronto había un tipo molestando a SU Omega y la rabia se apoderó de él. Corrió a su encuentro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Will había lanzado al tipo al piso en un movimiento fluido y rápido. Tenía la rodilla presionada contra su espalda y tenía el brazo estirado detrás en un ángulo poro natural, jalando mientras hablaba con tono burlón.

— ¿No te gusta, rudo? ¿Eh? ¿Puedo compartirte con la sala de emergencias, Alfa? — El Alfa soltó un  quejido de dolor y Will jaló con más fuerza. La gente alrededor miraba tan asombrada como confundida.  Debería romperte el brazo, imbécil.

— ¿Will? —Hannibal llegó finalmente a su lado, su preocupación duró apenas lo suficiente para oler a su pareja. ¿Qué era ese aroma? Fuese lo que fuese lo endureció en segundos.

— ¡Hannibal! —Will soltó al sujeto de inmediato y este se alejó arrastrándose hasta donde su amigo pudo ponerlo de pie.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Estaba inusualmente confundido, Will olía estupendamente, incluso más de lo acostumbrado. — ¿Estás…

—Vámonos, por favor.

Hannibal obedeció guiado más por instinto, incapaz de razonar su siguiente paso. Apenas subieron al auto el tufo de hormonas que Will emitía comenzó a inundarlo y peor aún, llegó a oler el suave aroma de su lubricación, que incontrolable comenzaba a acumularse. Will se removió incomodo en su asiento, su ropa húmeda por su propio deseo, pegándose irritantemente a su cuerpo. El vacío que sentía sabía perfectamente cómo llenarlo.

—Para… —Susurró Will, su mano había pasad de su cuerpo al creciente bultito de tela en los pantalones de su esposo. El lituano jadeo suvavemente cuándo sintió sus dedos masturbándolo suavemente sobre la tela. —Por favor para, Hannibal. Te necesito.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más. Dio una vuelta algo violenta para entrar a un nuevo estacionamiento,  agradeció tener los vidrios oscuros mientras sentía la mano de Will ignorar toda cordura y sacar su miembro, ahora bastante más interesado, para comenzar a masturbarlo ansiosamente. Se detuvo en el último piso, en el lugar más desolado que encontró y Will estuvo sobre él de inmediato. No era exactamente cómodo, trató de no enterrarse el freno de mano o la manija de la puerta mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Sus ojos, negros por el deseo se encontraron con otros en igual estado, mientras sentía las manos de su esposo cerrarse sobre sus nalgas, apresándolas con gula.

—No sería erróneo afirmar que estás sufriendo un celo falso... —Susurró mientras Will dejaba besos desde sus cienes hasta su cuello. — Will, deberíamos ir a casa…

—No, no puedo esperar tanto…! Oh! —No, no había tiempo, se había inclinado cuidadosamente sólo para poder enterrarse de una sola estocada. Sintió la cabeza dura de Hannibal golpeando suavemente contra el fondo y dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado.  No estaba tan húmedo desde hace meses, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en cada milímetro que entraba y salía de su cuerpo al ritmo que el mismo marcaba con movimientos de cadera y gemidos sugestivos que pronto se convirtieron en un ronroneo involuntario.

Aún de querer Hannibal no podría negarle a Will el derecho a joder hasta estar listo, su cuerpo tan húmedo y tan estrecho, el calor en el auto casi sofocante mientras jadeaban suavemente con una sola voz. Rendirse nunca fue más fácil, con su delicioso Omega follándose libremente mientras rogaba por su nudo, lo único que pudo intentar hacer fue  sostenerlo firmemente contra su cuerpo. Lamiendo la piel expuesta y dejando marcas de propiedad por dónde fuera que sus labios pasaran. El impulso de morder hasta sacar sangre lo regreso peligrosamente a la realidad.

—Mierda…Hannibal, ah…

Hannibal no merecía nada, era Will quien controlaba todo. Controlaba cada centímetro de aquella hermosa polla que ahora disfrutaba con una sonrisa ausente en el rostro, los labios entre abiertos y los ojos en algún lugar de las estrellas.

Venirse fue lo más fácil. Will se movía con desesperación, disfrutando del golpeteo de Hannibal en su próstata y sin impórtale el ruido que pudiera estar haciendo. Cuándo Will se vino el mundo colapso completamente.

—Alfa… por favor…

— ¿Quieres mi nudo Will? —El Omega asintió torpemente, su cuerpo aún sacudido por los espasmos de su orgasmo mientras Hannibal comenzaba su propio desplante apasionado, provocándole nuevas sensaciones a causa de la sobre estimulación.  El nudo inflamándose le arrancó un último grito y cuándo finalmente los unió el suave movimiento de su cadera provocó el orgasmo del Alfa que no pudo evitar morder con fuerza.

El sabor cobrizo de la sangre lo excitó aún más, curando con su saliva suavemente la herida abierta.

Fue cosa de minutos antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra. Besos rápidos esparcidos entre jadeos para recuperar un poco de cordura.

—Me mordiste…—Susurró con un suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el asiento. Hannibal lo rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente, acariciándole gentilmente la espalda y respondiendo a su ronroneo con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Debiste decirme del celo… Lo habríamos hecho en casa.

—No lo sé… sexo en el auto no está nada mal… —Bromeo sonriente.

—Tus hormonas están comenzando a normalizarse. Dudo mucho que sea tu único celo falso, y tampoco creo que sean fértiles.

—Cómo odio ser Omega a veces. —Confesó Will.

—Eres un Omega tan fuerte. Yo habría matado a ese sujeto por tocarte.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Lo haría. —Por alguna razón Will sabía que hablaba en serio. — Pero tú puedes cuidarte bastante bien solo…

—Te lo dije… pero eres un poco necio.

—Supongo que podría devolverte tu auto. Si prometes comportarte y evitar el peligro.

— ¿En serio?

—Ah… cuándo estemos en casa hablaremos…—Susurró cerrando los ojos. Will sintió satisfacción a tantos niveles que no pudo ni expresarlo. Se acomodó tanto como pudo, a pesar del celo falso el nudo parecía completo y no podrían separarse en minutos. Tal vez esa era la forma de su cuerpo de darle un descanso de los pensamientos que enturbiaban su mente.

—Te amo, Alfa.

—Te amo, Will.


	13. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will quiere hacer las cosas bien, así que busca a Abigail Hobbs apara corregirlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin puedo actualizar, la vida ha sido... complicada, pero al fin empieza a mejorar y eso significa que podré terminar mis historias!

Will no quería pensar en Abigail Hobbs, pero no podía evitarlo. No debería acercarse a ella, pero ahora que era libre de ir de nuevo a dónde quisiera… bueno no podía evitarlo. No estar encerrado en casa todo el día le traía paz. Le ofrecía seguridad. Y Will la aprovechaba, Hannibal definitivamente tenía intenciones de dejarlo en estado de nuevo en cuanto entrara en celo, eso le daba relativamente poco tiempo antes de que sus instintos de anidar regresaran con toda su fuerza. Nunca desaparecerían del todo sin los supresores y menos mientras tuviera niños pequeños.

Tenerlo menos rebelde, menos pensativo, con la mente menos ocupada, Hannibal probablemente quería eso. Will querría eso si fuera él. Pero no, estaba en la puerta de Abigail Hobbs, dudando si tocar o no. Al final lo hizo, casi esperando que no estuviera en casa.

Pero la puerta si se abrió y la muchacha lo miró confundida desde atrás de la cadena que la mantenía cerrada. Will se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Hola… Soy Will Graham…

—Tú mataste a papá. —Respondió ella de inmediato, su mirada se endureció y no hubo en su voz el más mínimo titubeo. 

—Sí…

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No has causado ya suficiente daño?

—Quería disculparme. No pretendía hacerle daño a nadie, él me atacó y yo…

—Te atacó con un cuchillo, tú le disparaste 9 veces. —Will cerró la boca como un tonto. Abigail continuó. Sus ojos azules fríos.— Siempre supe que terminaría así, tal vez luego de que no tuviéramos deudas que pagar.

—Yo puedo pagarlas.

—No necesito tu lástima. Por eso los Omega no deben ser policías. — Aquello le dolió íntimamente, como Beta era raro que Abigail hablara de ese modo, pero se lo merecía. 

—Me retiraron de la fuerza.

—Me siento cada vez más segura.

—No fue por egoísmo que mate a tu padre, ni por lastimar a nadie. Pero si cambie tu vida para mal déjame tratar de ayudar.

Abigail lo miró de arriba abajo y cerró la puerta, Will escuchó crujir el seguro y luego se abrió de nuevo. 

—¿Alfa adinerado?

—Sí.

—Tu dinero no me devolverá mi padre.

—Nada te devolverá a tu padre. 

—Ayudarme no te devolverá la paz.

—A ti tal vez sí.

—Ayudarme no hará que olvide que mi padre nunca recibirá justicia. —Espetó Abigail. — Seguirás libre haciendo lo que los omega hacen, casarse y tener hijos. Vivir una vida perfecta mientras yo pierdo la única familia que tenía y a ti te dejan ir con una palmada en la espalda.

—Por favor, sé que no compensaré lo que hice, pero déjame intentar. No puedo devolverte a tu padre pero puedo llevarme tus preocupaciones. 

—No necesito otro padre.

—No necesito otra Abigail.— Aquello pareció sorprenderla, meditó un momento lo dicho antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Sí.

—Tu esposo no sabe que estás aquí o habría venido contigo. —Adivinó la muchacha. — Matas y mientes, no eres como todos los otros. Eres más parecido a mí padre que a los otros Omega que conozco. 

—Abigail.

—Quiero que pagues mi colegiatura, hasta que me gradué. Y quiero dinero para mis libros.

—Hecho. —Afirmó Will de inmediato.

—Mi padre siempre fue un hombre violento. Nunca me hizo daño, pero se metía con malas personas, tenía malos negocios. Traía más sangre a casa que dinero. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera en una bolsa negra. O para que llegara a casa en una.

—Abigail.

—Si no te dan lo que quieres, algo me dice que veré en ti lo mismo que veía en mi padre. — Dijo la muchacha, fríos ojos azules fijos en él como estacas, Will hizo lo posible por mantener la mirada en alto. Fue un alivio cuando ella cerró los ojos primero.

Ella podía verlo, podía ver su maldad. Podía ver al hombre que eligió ignorar su responsabilidad sobre la vida que había arrebatado para vivir en un cuento de hadas. 

—C...Creo que deberías hablar con alguien sobre esto, Abigail.

—¿Con quién? Si hay alguien aquí que debería ir a terapia ambos sabemos bien quién es…

—No puedes mentirte por siempre.

—Tampoco puedo pagar un loquero.-Dijo hastiada, Will la vió golpear su pie contra el piso impacientemente.

—Yo lo arreglaré…

Abigail cerró la puerta y Will no lo lamentó.

\---------0000-------

Sufrió dos celos falsos más antes de la primera nevada, ambos horriblemente agotadores.  Si algo deseaba de verdad era dormir. Todo el día, el frío lo agobiaba. Si no recordaba a Garret Jacob Hobbs recordaba ser apuñalado. Casi podía sentir la sangre brotando de la cicatriz de su abdomen, cayendo ardiente sobre la nieve de su patio, vapor subiendo como fosas del infierno.

— ¿Will?

— ¿Sí? —Respondió de inmediato. Estaba haciendo algo, antes de quedarse pensando en aquello. Hannibal lo miró preocupado de nuevo, el omega sonrió. —Lo siento Hanni, cada vez hace más frío.

—Por supuesto. Creo que deberíamos volver adentro. —Will asintió, igual era hora de despertar a los niños para jugar y tomar el almuerzo. — ¿Harás de comer?

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—No, lo que hagas estará delicioso. —Dijo sin darle importancia, en realidad no le interesaba que comer, le interesaban muy pocas cosas de unas semanas a la fecha. Llevaba dos meses pagando la colegiatura de Abigail con el dinero que recibía como pensión de la policía y ella le enviaba correos extremadamente formales con respecto a sus gastos, todos cuidadosamente enlistados y acompañados de facturas y recibos, también le enviaba el reporte bimestral de sus calificaciones. Eran excelentes en realidad, y Will casi sentía algo de orgullo por lo mucho que ella parecía querer alejarse de la sombra de su padre. 

Pero había algo mal, los comentarios de los profesores eran extraños y Will no sabía si preocuparse o si simplemente su mente de policía estaba buscando algo más ahí, no podía apagar su cerebro, Abigail Hobbs tendría problemas si es que no los tenía ya. Era callada, reservada pero no tímida, parecía que su aislamiento era por elección En alguien tan joven eso no era saludable. ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre? 

No tenía amigos ni novio, no que Will pudiera averiguar. Continuaba viviendo en la vieja casa de los Hobbs en un barrio menos que agradable, su madre había muerto mucho antes que su padre y parecía apegada a la vieja y destartalada propiedad. La había pintado, así que algún interés había, pero era poco y tardío en opinión de Will. Abigail se negó a mudarse a un dormitorio en la universidad o compartir departamento con alguna otra muchacha. Will podía sentirlo, estaba enojada. A veces, casi siempre, con él, pero muchas otras estaba seguro que ni ella sabía con quién estaba tan molesta. Esa actitud era una bomba de tiempo.

Hobbs era un adicto violento y si bien Abigail no tenía un historial de abuso de drogas o alcohol Will creía que era cuestión de tiempo. La manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol, o eso dijeron de Will cuando entró a la policía como su padre. Para Abigail Hobbs aquello no significaba nada bueno y una parte de Will quería probar que era un dicho que no siempre atinaba como una predicción, si podía salvar a Abigail Hobbs del árbol del que había caído tal vez hubiera esperanza para sus propios hijos.

—Algo te molesta—. Dijo Hannibal. Will levantó la vista de el libro que había estado mirando la última media hora trás la cena. Mirando, ya que su mente estaba muy inquieta para darle sentido a la secuencia de letras en el papel.— He tratado de ser paciente Will, pero la realidad es que estás ocultando algo y no creo que deba pasar más tiempo antes de que me lo digas.

—No te oculto nada.

—Sé cuándo mientes, lo siento en el vínculo.— Hannibal tenía la boca tensa en una línea muy recta, Will abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Su alfa estaba molesto.

—No es… no es algo malo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No lo digas con ese tono—. Reprochó. El alfa bufó irritado. — Promete que no vas a enojarte.

—No puedo hacer semejante promesa, que me pidas hacerla sólo hace que me sienta mucho más preocupado.

—Fui a ver a Abigail Hobbs.

—¿Es su esposa? —La voz de Hannibal había perdido ya toda la paciencia y Will trató de mantenerse firme mientras explicaba.

—Su hija.

—Will, eso no es saludable, hablamos sobre eso…

—Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo, Hannibal.

—No es tu obligación.

—Pero sí lo es, yo maté a su padre, la deje sin nada, sin familia, sin ingresos…

-Su padre intentó matarte y habrìa tenido éxito si no le hubieras disparado.

—Su padre era lo único que esa muchacha tenía. Me siento responsable.

—Entiendo de donde viene esa responsabilidad, y no puedo negar que quizás en otras circunstancias sería aceptable, pero no creo que sea saludable para ti estar cerca de esa chica.

—Está enojada, pero quiere ser mejor que él, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos. Él no le dejó opciones, Hannibal, al igual que mi padre ella ha crecido pensando que sólo puede seguir un camino, y si es el de Garret Jacob Hobbs entonces no termina nada bien. Si puedo… —Will buscó las palabras, sus ojos perdidos en los mares de su mente, Hannibal relajó los hombros. Su precioso omega, tan sensible de las emociones ajenas. Al final ambos sabían que tendría que aceptar ayudarle. — Si puedo darle la oportunidad de ser algo más, algo mejor… Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Ella estará mucho más enojada de lo que lo que logras comprender Will, tendrá problemas de ira, probablemente de socialización y de empatía, se sentirá frustrada al verte vivir en pleno trás tu transgresión.

—Lo sé… esperaba que pudieras ayudarla. —Confesó, sus ojos azules brillantes y suplicantes. Hannibal suspiró y asintió lentamente, sus dedos fueron a su rostro, frotándose el puente de la nariz con irritación. —¡Hannibal!

—Te ayudaré, pero sólo porque esto es importante para ti y creo que si ayuda a que la culpa que te consume desaparezca entonces será un beneficio para ambos, pero si he de darle terapia a Abigail Hobbs quiero que tu regreses a terapia con Alana.

—¿Qué? Hannibal yo no…

—Es mi única condición, claramente aún hay asuntos que tratar sobre este asunto que ambos elegimos ignorar y no continuaremos así. O regresas a terapia con Alana o me temo que tendrás que dejar de ayudar a la Señorita Hobbs.

—Bien...—Alana nunca lo había dado formalmente de alta, pero habían llegado al acuerdo de que Will no iba a progresar en ese momento, la estabilidad y la felicidad traídas por su alfa y su embarazo parecían haberle curado. —Bien, volveré con Alana.

—Entonces por favor hazle saber a la Señorita Hobbs que la recibiré el lunes a las 5:00 pm en punto.

Will sonrió y casi saltó a sus brazos, besándole los labios. Hannibal suspiró y reciproco el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, dejando  al final un omega sonrojado y sin aliento que le sonreía satisfecho. Hannibal sabía que aquella era una situación muy poco ortodoxa, pero si lograba que Will estuviera mejor, al menos hasta que pudiera embarazarse de nuevo y continuar con una terapia asistida por hormonas naturales… bueno era la mejor opción.


	14. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will va a ntroducir una nueva Abigail a sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia va a dar un giro oscuro mientras se acerca a la recta final, no puedo esperar a terminr las historias que tengo en proceso para compartirles las cosas nuevas que he estado preparando.
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Abigail Hobbs era malas noticias y Hannibal lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que Will querìa creer que ella podìa ser diferente. Una parte de su cerebro estaba movida por la curiosidad, alguien con tanta ira como Abigail Hobbs no aceptaría la ayuda de alguien como Will con tanta facilidad, pero lo había hecho. Quizás sólo era aprovechada. Después de todo, cómo se enteró más tarde,  su esposo le pagaba la universidad y los materiales para la misma, si realmente quería mejorar su situación ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que explotando a alguien que tiene contigo una deuda imposible de pagar? Wil nunca se la quitaría de encima, la muchacha sería una plaga, un parásito succionando todo lo que Will le diera y pidiendo más. 

 

Pero Hannibal era un profesional y su curiosidad era más que saludable. El, era posible, podría arreglar a Abigail Hobbs. O podría romperla. No era una mala persona, pero aquello iba más allá de la moral. Abigail Hobbs tenía la maldad en la sangre, podría realmente superarla o su crianza y sus genes eran suficientes variables para llevarla por el mismo camino que su padre?

Algo era seguro, Hannibal quería averiguarlo.

\-------

—¿Señorita Hobbs?

Ese lunes a las 5 de la tarde Hannibal abrió la puerta para pacientes en su consultorio, Abigail Hobbs levantó la vista y Hannibal vió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo antes de que desviara la mirada, tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos azules más intensos que Hannibal había visto en alguien tan joven. Se movió para dejarla pasar y ella lo hizo, con pasos rápidos, mirando a su alrededor con interés.

—Nunca he hecho esto. No sé si puedo hacerlo.-Dijo la muchacha mientras ambos continuaban de pie en medio de la habitación.

—Está bien, la terapia es un proceso, cada quién tiene su propio ritmo y es mi trabajo ayudarte a encontrar un ritmo que funcione para ti.

—No estoy loca.

—Si lo estuvieras la terapia no podría ayudarte. -Dijo Hannibal, se sentó en su silla favorita y con una mano le indicó que hiciera lo mismo en la silla frente a él. La chica se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó con la espalda muy recta, incómoda.

—Así que, has tenido problemas en la escuela.

—Supongo que habló con Will Graham.

—Lo hago con frecuencia, pero hablé con algunos de tus profesores y con los concejales de la universidad. Parecen creer que tienen severos problemas de socialización, que muestras hostilidad ante los intentos de otros a acercarse a ti y parecen tener evidencia de que abusas de algunas sustancias.

—No pueden probar eso o ya me habrían expulsado.- Se defendió. 

—Estamos aquí porque hay personas preocupadas por ti, Abigail, tienes toda la vida por delante y no pareces muy interesada en mantener un rumbo positivo.

—Oh, y usted va a ayudarme ¿no? A salvar a la pobrecita Abigail Hobbs para que no sea como su padre, una rata que entra y sale de la cárcel, ese vecino al que no dejan acercarse a los niños, el que muere en una balacera con la policía y todos dicen: “Bueno, pasaría en algún momento.”

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada Abigail, pero como tratas con ese enojo es lo que nos concierne aquí. Tu padre hizo cosas pero ello no significa que debas hacer lo mismo.

—Mi padre era un egoísta, violento, deshonesto que murió, igual que mi madre, y me dejo sola.

—Tu padre te amaba, pero tenía sus propios demonios que dominar.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Mi padre no amaba a nadie más que a su mugroso dinero y luego lo gastaba en drogas y lo perdía con prostitutas.

—Los padres siempre aman a sus hijos, pero los demonios de tu padre eran mucho más fuertes que él, algunos, creo, incluso lograron pegarse a ti y los llevas sobre los hombros sin darte cuenta. 

—¿Tiene hijos?

—Tres. —Dijo con una sonrisa amable. 

—Entonces está casado. —Dijo buscando sus manos, Hannibal no se inmutó, si bien rara vez usaba su argolla de matrimonio en el trabajo, después de todo a no ser que el lo decidiera su vida personal no era de importancia a ninguno de sus pacientes. 

—Así es. Tengo mi propia familia y mis propios problemas, todos tenemos problemas Abigail, pero no por eso nos rendimos y esperamos a ver que tan mal se ponen las cosas antes de comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla. —Abigail se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—No quería que mi padre muriera. Incluso si se lo merecía… 

—Eso es normal, nadie quiere perder a su familia, para bien o para mal son el primer grupo de humanos con quienes creamos vínculos afectivos, nuestros primeros amigos.  ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de tu madre?

La morena suspiró de nuevo, sus defensas de nuevo arriba mientras meditaba qué información quería compartir. Había tanta rabia en ese pequeño cuerpo, tanta sed de venganza que no sabía contra quién canalizarla. Abigail Hobbs era sin duda una de sus pacientes más interesantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, si les ha gustado pueden buscarme en Facebook como @Kikyo0Takarai para enterarse de todas mis actualizaciones y chismes.
> 
> Si les gusta mi trabajo y quieren apoyarme por favor consideren comprarme una taza de café con ayuda de: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


	15. Del  diario de Abigail Hobbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail tiene muchas cosas que decir, pero sólo un fiel confidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He llegado a ese punto en la historia en que quiero cerrar un par de cabos sueltos y terminarla. Hay muchas otras que quiero empezar a escribir. En otras bnoticias, ahora que soy desempleada tengo un Patreon!
> 
> Si quieren votar por que historias escribiré, de que parejas y lo mejor, leerlas una semana antes que el resto del mundo... consideren apoyarme en : www.patreon.com/dotmh

**_20 de Noviembre_ **

_ Este cuaderno es demasiado bonito para las cosas que se supone que debo escribir en él. El Dr. Lecter me asegura que un incentivo como ese me ayudará a tener el ánimo de escribir todos los días, yo creo que son patrañas.  Pero prometí intentarlo así que… aquí está. No tengo nada más que decir. _ _   
_ _ Adiós, supongo. _

**_28 de Noviembre_ **

_ Odio escribir casi tanto como odio a Will Graham, me pregunto si en su costosa terapia para ex policías le pedían que escribiera sobre sus sentimientos en un cuaderno tonto. Lo dudo. Seguramente le decían que todo iba a estar bien, que todo saldría bien y que iba a poder olvidarse de todo. _

_ ¡Qué era un héroe! _

_ No me gustan los héroes ni los asesinos que se creen uno. No me gusta nada Will Graham, y nada de lo que diga el Doctor Lecter puede hacerme cambiar de parecer. _

**_2 de Diciembre_ **

_ Me siento estúpida escribiendo en esta cosa, el Dr, Lecter asegura que no hay mejor forma de conocer mis sentimientos que escribir sobre ellos. Que ponerlos en palabras me ayudará a comprenderlos. Tengo mis sentimientos muy claros, estoy enojada. Enojada con papá por morirse y enojada con Will Graham por matarlo. _

_ Se siente culpable y me da mucho gusto, me paga la escuela, incluso si no siempre tengo ganas de ir, _ _   
_ _ debería asistir a clases, pero a veces simplemente no tengo ganas, prefiero quedarme en el jardín de la escuela hasta que ya no hay nadie más. Me gusta el silencio. Papá me llevaba a cazar.  _

_ Siempre había mucho silencio en el bosque, me gustaría ir a cazar otra vez.” _

**_5 de Diciembre_ **

_ El Doctor Lecter es un hombre muy inteligente. Es como yo asumía que los alfa deberían ser, educados, _ _   
_ _ elegantes, ricos. Es amable conmigo, no me tiene lastima. Es cruel también, me dice las cosas como se supone que debo oírlas. Me dice cuando mis comentarios son crueles o insensibles, no me culpa por amar a mi padre a pesar de sus errores. _

_ Sé bien que papá no era un mal padre, sólo era un mal hombre. Pero siempre fue a todas mis funciones en el colegio y jamás se olvidó de mi cumpleaños, me enseñó a disparar y a cocinar un ciervo. Me llevaba a acampar. Me daba leche tibia cuando no podía dormir, me daba dinero para el cine cuando quería salir con mis amigas. Me compró un hámster en la secundaria y esas botas que quería cuando terminé. _

_ Sé que papá hacía cosas malas, nadie debería conocer tantos trucos como yo para limpiar la sangre de una camiseta, sé que papá y sus amigos mataban gente, vendían drogas. Sé que lo más insignificante sobre mi padre era salir al bosque a matar animales para hacerme _ _   
_ _ un nuevo par de guantes.  Pero no odio a mi padre. _

_ El Doctor Lecter, me parece, sería un padre similar. Cariñoso y generoso, pero una persona completamente diferente cuando trabaja. A veces comparte historias, cuando quiere hacerme _ _   
_ _ hablar sobre mi infancia, pero no da demasiada información. Me deja tomar prestados los libros de su oficina. _

**_12 de Diciembre_ **

_ No hemos hablado sobre la Navidad. No quiero hacerlo, no tengo nada más que celebrar y nadie con quién hacerlo.  Mis tíos dejaron de hablarle a papá hace años. No han intentado _ _   
_ _ llamarme. Will Graham ofreció invitarme a su casa para celebrar las fiestas. Le dije que no. _

_ No quiero llegar a casa a mi diminuto apartamento con una canilla que gotea, un juego bueno de cubiertos y vasos de bares luego de pasar Navidad con su perfecta familia en una casa lujosa. _

_!Qué cómodo! Olvidarte de que has tomado una vida dándole tu caridad y tu lástima a la muchachita tonta que ese loco en una bodega dejó atrás. Que alimente su culpa todo lo que quiera. Que me compre libros y pagué mi colegiatura, que me de más sesiones con el Doctor Lecter, no va a cambiar nada _ _   
_ _ para mí. _

_ No cambiará nada. Lecter dice que no tiene que hacerlo, y que si no quiero aceptarlo debería decirlo, pero no sé. Me gusta estudiar sin trabajar y me gusta charlar con el Doctor Lecter en su bonita oficina, sentada en una silla cómoda, con ese olor a libros y cuero. Papá murió hace casi dos años.  _

_ Y yo sigo sola y enojada. _

_ No quiero estar sola, pero es difícil hacer amigos. La gente cree que entiende cómo te sientes, pero no es así. Nadie sabe cómo es perder a tus padres y quedarte solo cuando en tu mente aún eres un niño. Quiero ver a papá y a mamá. Ahora no tengo a nadie, nadie que vea por mi, nadie que me cuide. Sólo Will Graham, y no le quiero ahí. No quiero que me pregunte cómo estoy, no quiero que pida evaluaciones a la escuela. No soy uno de sus hijos, no soy hija de nadie. _

**_15 de Diciembre_ **

_ Hoy el Doctor Lecter tocó el clavicordio para mí. No sabía que podía tocar. siempre pensé que era de esas personas que tienen instrumentos en su casa por decoración pero que no saben tocar. Pero lo hace, y es muy hermoso, no parece música de iglesia, es música de verdad. Y me gusta. También sabe dibujar. Me ha mostrado sus bocetos, yo no sé de arte pero sé que si decidiera hacer eso en vez de escuchar los problemas de gente loca como yo no tendría ningún problema para mantenerse. _

_ El no me tiene lástima, me escucha y me aconseja. No espera nada de mí, dice que mi progreso depende de mí, que forzarme no va a solucionar nada. Desde que papá murió todos quieren forzarme a hacer algo. “Ve a la escuela” o “No llores”. “Se buena, el hombre malo se ha ido”. Mi padre no era un hombre malo conmigo. _

_ Will Graham no estaría de acuerdo conmigo si dijera que era un mal hombre y no sería el único, pero él _ _   
_ _ es igual de malo. Él le costó la vida a mi padre, pero sus hijos no van a pensar en el cómo un asesino.  Fue una muerte necesaria en el cumplimiento de su deber, incluso si ya no es policía, fue defensa propia. También para mi padre lo fue, pero su alternativa eran 10 a 24 años de cárcel. El daño habría sido el _ _   
_ __ mismo, se habría ido y yo me habría quedado sola.

_ Si mi padre le hubiera disparado a Will Graham hasta matarlo, si por una vez en su vida hubiera hecho _ _   
_ _ las cosas bien… ahora no tendríamos este problema. No estaría enterrado dos metros bajo tierra y yo no estaría visitando a un loquero cada dos días. Me gusta el Doctor Lecter, me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir que le importa una mierda lo que tengo para decir. Pero preferiría a mi padre. _

**_18 de Diciembre_ **

_ Ayer mi sesión con el Doctor Lecter fue muy extraña. Hablamos como siempre, pero por una vez creo que su mente estaba en otra parte, eso me molesta y mucho. La única persona que me escucha va por ahí ignorándome ¿ si no puedo hablar con él entonces con quién? _

_ Él siempre me pide que sea honesta conmigo misma así que lo fui con él, creo que debería extenderle la _ _   
_ _ misma cortesía. Le dije que me sentía incómoda y que si tenía algo que irse se fuera a resolverlo. Y lo hizo. Eso fue mucho peor. Pero él es humano, es fácil olvidarlo porque está siempre tan colocado.  Siempre serio, bien vestido con esos bonitos trajes y los zapatos relucientes. _

_ No me había dado cuenta, hasta hoy que caminaba a casa de regreso de una cita con un chico que conocí en la cafetería, escribí sobre él ayer pero… no salió muy bien. En fin, no me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que es el Doctor Lecter. No es tan mayor tampoco, no debe tener más de 36 años, muchos menos que mi padre, así que no está mal si lo digo verdad? _

_ Los chicos de la universidad no son nada como él. Son aburridos, les gustan los autos y las películas tontas, van por la calle y miran a otras chicas si están más buenas que tú. El Doctor Lecter no miraría a otra persona si fueras de su mano, estoy segura de que su esposo o esposa no tiene nada de que preocuparse. _

_ Y es tan interesante. Sé que ha leído todos los libros en su oficina, eso es impresionante. Apenas he podido terminar uno de los que me ha prestado. Pero siento que si logro leer más podré conocerle más íntimamente. _

_ A papá no le gustaban esas cosas, la música, el arte. Papá era un hombre práctico y eso fue lo que me _ _   
_ _ enseñó. No nací Omega y mucho menos Alfa, así que no había nada que enseñarme que pudiera asegurarme un marido como él Doctor Lecter, incluso a mi edad. ¿Un alfa como él estaría con una persona beta? Quizás se lo pregunte. Pero creo que sería algo grosero y él desprecia las faltas de respeto. No quiero importunarlo. Ya bastante molesto debe ser tener un hombrecito como Graham agendando citas con una niña revoltosa enojada porque su papi muriò sin sorprender a nadie. _

_ ¿Será inadecuado darle un regalo de Navidad? No sé qué podría darle alguien como yo, pero creo que sería una cortesía agradable. _

**_20 de Diciembre_ **

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! Hoy he llegado antes a la sesión. Compré la corbata, esa corbata roja con blanco, y _ _   
_ _ quería darle el regalo sin que eso nos hiciera perder tiempo, hablar con él Doctor Lecter es lo único que me mantiene con ganas de llegar al día siguiente. _

_ Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que él tenía un regalo para mí. ¡Para mí! ¡Ha! _

_ Will Graham me envió un regalo, pero lo rechacé. No quiero más lástima de la que sé que me tiene, no quiero ayudarle a su ego. Este mes mis calificaciones han mejorado, eso debería serle suficiente, sé que el doctor sabrá apreciar mi esfuerzo. _

_ En fin, le dí la corbata, gaste todos mis ahorros en esa corbata, y fue tan cortés que se la puso frente a mí. No quedaba para nada con su traje pero me agradeció con una amable sonrisa. ¡Qué apuesto es el Doctor Lecter! Siempre lo olvido cuando hacemos esos horribles ejercicios de respiración asistida o cuando hablamos sobre papá, ya no quiero hablar de papá, pero el Doctor Lecter tiene los ojos más bonitos… Y huele realmente bien… Me ha regalado una pluma. Es una pluma fuente y se ve que _ _   
_ _ no le ha salido nada barata. Dice que mis emociones merecen ser escritas con el mejor material y que así me motivaré a mejorar mi caligrafía. ¡ha! Ni idea cuantas manchas de tinta tengo ya en esta hoja, no tengo idea cómo usar una pluma así, pero es lindo saber que alguien quiere que las tonterías que _ _   
_ __ tengo que decir se vean lo mejor posible.

_ Nunca me ha pedido leer este diario y es mejor así, sería vergonzoso que supiera lo mucho que me agrada su colonia o cómo bese al chico de Química que se le parecía a la luz de la biblioteca… _

_ Ahora tengo algo importante en mi mano, un recuerdo de que para alguien ahí afuera soy de algún valor. No resentiré tanto que no nos veremos hasta pasado el año nuevo, me ha ofrecido darme su celular en caso de que sienta que necesito hablar con alguien y claro que acepté! _

_ No que me haya atrevido a enviarle algún mensaje, claro… podría parecerle grosero, quizás está ocupado, sé que tiene otros pacientes, pero ellos no me importan mucho. Sé que tiene 3 hijos… Quizás después de las fiestas pueda reunir el valor de enviarle un saludo, incluso si me recuerda que esa línea es sólo en caso de emergencia atesoraré la respuesta. _

_ Forré mi cuaderno con el papel de envoltura que traía mi pluma. Cada cosa que el Doctor tiene un inmenso valor para mí. Para variar ya no me siento tan enojada… _

**_26 de Diciembre_ **

_ Le envié un mensaje al Doctor Lecter. Varios en realidad, no eran de emergencia pero me ha respondido igual, incluso en texto su forma de hablar es tan educada, tan cortés, tan pulcra… su foto de perfil es una foto suya frente a las ventanas de una bonita casa. ¿Será su casa? Está usando una camisa informal y tiene un suéter negro encima… Jamás había visto al Doctor sin sus trajes y el cabello peinado con tanto gel como para detener un impacto de bala. _

_ Me he guardado la foto, quiero imprimirla también, digo si no quisiera que la gente fuera por ahí guardando sus fotografías no las subiría a ninguna plataforma… Así que no he hecho nada _ _   
_ _ malo. _

**_2 de Enero_ **

_ Soy la chica más desafortunada en la vida. No es una exageración, es cierto. También soy la más tonta! ¿Cómo es que olvide ese detalle y peor aún no fui lo bastante lista para asumirlo de nuevo?  _

_ Un alfa joven, atractivo, rico, inteligente, con tan buen gusto, con ese rostro… ¡Claro que Hannibal está casado! (Nadie más que yo puede leer esto, así que no creo que le importe que escriba usando su nombre _ _   
_ _ siempre que no lo llame así cuando estamos en terapia.) _

_ Supongo que soy una observadora muy parcial, o sólo muy tonta. Hannibal no usa su anillo de bodas en terapia, lo que si yo fuera su esposa me parecería algo sospechoso. Pero mencionó algo de un Aniversario durante las fiestas... ¡Y yo ni enterada! Lo ha tenido ahí todo el tiempo recordándome mi lugar y mi cerebro lo ha ignorado.  No suficiente con eso, hablamos sobre lo que hicimos en estos días y por lo que puedo entender sus hijos no han cumplido ni un año, son pequeñas y dependientes criaturitas que necesitan a su padre… Hay en su vida una persona que además de lograr atraparlo se ha asegurado de no soltarle con un montón de hijo. _

_ Maldita suerte, apenas conozco a alguien que me ve, que no mira a mi alrededor para sacar conclusiones y está casado con algún aburrido omega de pelo teñido y ropa de diseñador. Los cachorros no tienen la culpa, después de todo son hijos de Hannibal, estoy segura de que podría amarlos como propios, si bien nunca he pensado en tener hijos… la idea de que sea Hannibal quién me haga esos hijos es un poco más _ _   
_ _ interesante, pero los alfa siempre quieren más, no es una posibilidad descartada… _

_ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Oh Hannibal no tendría hijos conmigo… o sí? Después de todo respondió mis mensajes de felicitación  e incluso respondió amablemente la cursi tarjeta de navidad que envié por mensaje. Me hizo un regalo, y lo dice siempre, soy especial. Así que soy especial, pero no para todo el mundo, soy especial para Hannibal. Creo que eso es suficiente. No importa su esposo o esposa, yo soy _ _   
_ _ especial. _

**_5 de Enero_ **

_ Cosas que he aprendido hoy _ _   
_ _ sobre Hannibal: _

_ -Es amigo de una de las profesoras de la facultad, Alana Bloom… Ella es bonita, en un sentido aburrido, _ _   
_ _ pensé que quizás ella era su esposa, son familiares y parecen compartir cierta complicidad, pero no es así, en realidad ella está casada con una Alfa, tienen un hijo pequeño. _

_ -Hannibal siempre paga la cuenta cuando come con alguna de sus amistades y vaya que le gusta tomar vino. He sacado de la basura un par de recibos, Hannibal tiene un gusto costoso cuando se trata de comida, pero he empezado a tomar clases de cocina en línea, así que pronto podré defenderme en ese ámbito. _

_ -Hannibal es muy difícil de seguir, es cuidadoso y además conduce muy rápido para mi vieja bicicleta. No sé aún dónde vive pero tengo una idea. La facultad no puede darme información y la Doctora Bloom no lo tiene entre los datos de contacto en su agenda, robar su celular fue una pérdida de tiempo, o lo será hasta que termine de bajar las fotos de Hannibal que encontré en sus redes sociales. Para cuando intenté _ _   
_ _ acceder a su perfil habían reportado el robo, así que no pude acceder, pero no me preocupa, es cuestión de tiempo. _

_ -Hannibal no usa mucho las redes sociales, así que perder tiempo buscando alguien para entrar a ellas _ _   
_ _ sería un desperdicio. _

_ -Le gusta el café negro, es lo que he encontrado en 3 de los botes que tira en la basura cerca del _ _   
_ _ estacionamiento que da a su consultorio, pero normalmente prepara su propio café. Los vasos que no estaban contaminados con el resto de la basura están ahora en mi habitación. _

_ Me gusta imaginar que ese olor a café sale de sus labios, susurrando tan cerca de mí que puedo olerlo en su aliento… _

**_12 de Enero._ **

_ Hannibal tiene una hija llamada Abigail. Es una coincidencia muy grande, o eso piensa él. Es un nombre común, dice, y fue su esposo quién lo decidió para su pequeña. Yo creo que es el destino. Si tengo una hija Abigail es el nombre que le habría puesto, al menos como segundo nombre… _

_ Hoy hablamos de mi madre, le conté sobre ella. Pero no me sentí mal. Creo que él sabe… Que ya no me siento tan enojada. Claro que no, tengo otras cosas en qué ocupar mi tiempo. No me atrevo a violar los cajones de su oficina, sé que con su atención al detalle Hannibal no tardaría en darse cuenta, pero robé la llave del escritorio de su secretaria un día mientras devolvía uno de los libros que me ha prestado. _

_ He devorado cada uno de esos libros, no duermo mucho pero su entusiasmo al saber que los he terminado, lo que discutimos sobre ellos, sobre mis intereses, sobre lo que planeo en el _ _   
_ _ futuro… Vale la pena. Le he pedido ya 2 más. _

_ Pero, como decía robé la llave y abrí el cajón, no encontré información personal como una dirección pero ahora sé que Hannibal tiene una hermana, Mischa. Planea comprarle flores en su cumpleaños, es muy dulce de su parte. Hannibal es tan detallista. Encontré también su agenda de citas, sé cuándo estará en su oficina durante las próximas dos semanas. Quisiera tomarle un par de fotografías en algún lugar que no sea su auto… Pensé en pedirle permiso, pero no quiero que crea que es una broma de algún tipo. _

_ Ha tocado para mí un poco más. Es un hermoso sonido. Le dije que quería aprender a tocar y ofreció contactarme con un instructor. Preferiría aprender de él… En realidad preferiría que me tocará a mí y no al clavicordio… No había sentido deseo de ningún tipo desde que papá murió. _

_ Ahora apenas y puedo contenerme… los vasos del café ya no huelen a nada es… muy complicado llegar _ _   
_ _ cuando han perdido su cualidad. Quisiera una prenda más… íntima, quizás una camisa, una corbata… algo que frotar contra mi piel cuando me toco por la noche… Está bien… Seguiré siendo la chica perfecta, la redimida muchachita problema que ha moldeado en un joven adulto de bien, un miembro productivo de la sociedad. _

_ Voy a ser perfecta, tan perfecta que Hannibal ya no sólo me verá como alguien especial, seré la persona _ _   
_ _ más especial… Estaremos juntos, lo sé, y no tendré que tocarme con una triste imitación de plástico… será mío. _

**_15 de Enero_ **

_ Hay una línea delgada entre ser cuidadosa y lo que logré ayer. He plantado una cámara en la oficina de Hannibal, ahora cuando no estoy en clase puedo verle todo el día desde mi celular. Estas cosas se venden por montones a las madres locas que creen que sus hijos se meten drogas y a la gente que está segura de que su pareja le es infiel. Lo he conseguido en oferta. _

_ Instalarlo fue complicado, no podía esconderlo en los libreros, Hannibal usa sus libros y los acomoda constantemente, sería muy obvio. Pensé en poneros en una de las plantas pero aquello no funciona. El ángulo es un poco extraño pero logré ponerla en el marco de la ventana. Es tan pequeña que los pliegues de la cortina funcionan a mi favor. Había tanto polvo ahí arriba que dudo mucho que la encuentre. Ahora puedo ir y venir cuando quiero. Si no hay nadie en la oficina me gusta sentarme en su enorme silla de cuero. _

_ No hay parte de la oficina que huela más a Hannibal. A veces me pregunto de que habla con otros pacientes. La cámara tiene buen video pero el audio no es el mejor, si las personas susurran o lloran no puedo entender nada.  Me pregunto si habla de mí, me pregunto si habla de su familia. _

_ Quiero saberlo todo, qué hace cuándo se levanta por las mañanas. ¿Se pone primero los calcetines o la camisa? ¿Prepara el mismo el café o lo hace su esposa? ¿Le da un beso a sus hijos antes de irse? Cada momento de su día en que no sè que hace me consume, quiero saber, quiero saber tantas cosas. No puedo esperar a cada sesión, es imposible, lo que más deseo es verle y hablar y creo que se nota mi entusiasmo. Debo ser cuidadosa en disfrazarlo. _

**18 de Enero**

_ Hannibal me ha prestado un libro para mi clase, descubrí que fue uno de los libros que llevó en sus días de escuela, tiene su nombre escrito con làpiz en la tapa en la más hermosa caligrafía. Me gustaría arrancar la página pero sería imposible sin romper la costura. _

_ He encontrado algunas fotografías más, incluso una de su bebé, no sé qué bebé sea, no sé su nombre y no tengo idea si es un niño o una niña, realmente no importa, sólo puedo ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  _

_ No tengo idea que edad tenga, pero apenas empieza caminar así que no es muy grande. ¿A qué edad comienzas a crear recuerdos? ¿De tu madre por ejemplo? Quizás se lo pregunte a Hannibal la próxima vez. Yo sería una buena madre, no sería  el tipo de persona que toma malas decisiones, como mi padre. No tengo pensado largarme y dejarlos atrás como mamá. Creo que eso y lograr que no mueran de hambre o te odien al llegar a mi edad es suficiente, es más de lo que yo podría pedir al menos. _

_ Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, es difícil cuidar de Hannibal cuando tengo clases y tarea y tengo que hacer compras… Pero siempre encuentro el tiempo, ser organizado es una gran ventaja, mantengo todo regulado, lapsos de una hora para todo en mi día y al menos 3 horas de sueño diario me mantienen ocupada y productiva. ¿Quién diría que podría cambiar tanto mi vida en cuestión de unos meses?  _

**22 de Enero**

_ Hannibal quiere quitarme días de terapia. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que mostrar progreso era estúpido. Ahora en vez de vernos cada tercer día quiere verme una vez a la semana. No pareció tomar muy bien mi renuencia a aceptar, probablemente piensa que fue una rabieta o que visitarlo es un capricho al que me he acostumbrado, y quizás tiene razón, pero esa no es razón para detenernos. No ahora.   _

_ No soy nada sin Hannibal, sin su ayuda no sería una buena estudiante, con amigos, en una escuela decente, la bien ajustada chica que ha escapado de su infierno personal para asombro de todos. Hannibal me hace mejor persona, Hannibal es el único que me entiende, nadie más podría quererme. ¿Cómo voy a darle a entender que deberíamos estar juntos si reduce nuestras sesiones?  _

_ Debería ser más osada, quizás mis sentimientos no son del todo claros. Pero es un hombre casado, quizás si supiera que tipo de persona es su pareja podría ponerlo en su contra, ser el hombro para llorar durante un doloroso divorcio. Nos quedaríamos con los niños, claro, nadie más puede cuidar a los hijos de Hannibal. Sólo yo. Nadie más entiende lo que él quiere lograr, lo que quiere demostrarle al mundo.  _

_ Ganarme al resto de su familia podría ser un poco más complicado, pero eventualmente tendrían que aceptarme, quizás pongan en entredicho nuestra relación por mi edad, pero mientras más joven mejores oportunidades tengo de ser madre, no hay nada más valioso para un alfa que la fertilidad, con el tiempo y muchos niños se olvidarían también de eso. _

_ Es tiempo de dejar de lado los juegos, puedo ser dulce y sonreírle a Hannibal cuanto quiera pero nada va  _ **a moverse con su cónyuge arruinando MI familia perfecta.**

**25 de Enero**

_ Estoy en una misión de rastreo. He puesto un rastreador en el celular de Hannibal, no me detendré hasta dar con su casa. Ahora voy a saberlo todo. No tengo tiempo de escribir más. _

**1 de Febrero**

_ NO LO PUEDO CREER. WILL GRAHAM siempres ese maldito omega de segunda. ¿Cómo es posible que no suficiente con quitarme a mi padre también ha logrado arrebatarle a Hannibal? Es impensable que tenga tan mala suerte… ¿Qué clase de Dios miserable me quita todo lo que amo y decide que Will Graham merece tenerlo? _

_ A Hannibal… ¡Mi Hannibal! El mejor hombre en este mundo, tan inteligente, tan educado, tan pulcro, tan apuesto tan perfecto… WILL GRAHAM NO LO MERECE. NO MERECE SUS BESOS NI SUS SONRISAS NI TENER SU POLLA DENTRO NI CARGAR CON SUS HIJOS. oH nO. _

_ ¿Quién coño se cree Will Graham para quitarmelo todo? Cree que puede simplemente vivir feliz con lo que ha hecho y está equivocado. ¡Yo debería estar en esa cama durmiendo junto a Hannibal, levantarme a las 3.00 am a cambiar los pañales de sus hijos, nuestros hijos, incluso con la sangre de ese maldito yo podría cuidarlos bien. Quizás enviarlos a un internado en Suiza cuando tengan edad y yo haya dado a Hannibal suficientes hijos para ignorar eso. _

_ Hannibal merece mucho más, yo voy a darle mucho más. He cubierto cada fotografía suya con besos, ya gozó sólo con pensar en sus labios. Se cuándo trabaja y cuándo no, sé a qué hora sale de casa, a qué hora se va Mischa. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para planear esto. No me verás venir. _

**5 de Febrero**

_ Los he oído hacer el amor. En celo. Se oye muy claro desde el árbol junto a su ventana. aunque no puedo ver nada. Hannibal quiere un nuevo bebé. Asumo por las fechas que están intentando conseguirlo. Tengo que darme prisa.  _

**10 de Febrero**

_ Will Graham va a dejarme entrar a su casa, me ha invitado y para variar he dicho que sí. A la hora que sé que Hannibal no está en casa. A la hora que Mischa ya se ha ido para vivir su día. Ayer compré una de las navajas de cacería que mi padre usaba para destripar ciervos.  Con sus bonitos ojos, brillando con el miedo que puedo provocarle es hasta adecuado que sea eso lo que termine con su vida.  _

_ Nadie va a extrañarte Will Graham. Nadie. Yo voy a asegurarme de eso. Voy a bañarme con tu sangre y apoderarme de tu familia. _

_ Por el bien del niño espero que tus intentos de tener otro hijos hayan fracasado. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas más. Papá me enseñó muchas cosas. Quizás no esperaba que plantar evidencia fuera una de ellas, pero ahora creo que fue un regalo de su parte.  _

_ ¿Qué misteriosa persona entró al Hogar Lecter a matar al joven señor? Necesitaré cabello, algo de piel, quizás unos zapatos de hombre.  _

_ Tengo tanto que hacer. _

**3 de Marzo**

_ En 3 días Will Graham va a morir. Ya no voy a necesitar un diario para sentirme mejor, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Hannibal, con Mi HANNIBAL, yo voy a prepararle el desayuno, yo voy a llevar sus manos a mi vientre cuando esté lleno con sus cachorros. Lo siento tanto por ese bebé, no tendrá la oportunidad de vivir con nosotros.  _

_ Pero no lo siento por Will Graham,, voy a tener todo lo que siempre he querido. Y voy a disfrutarlo tanto… _


End file.
